Changes
by Tragic warrior
Summary: Lilo has been changed into an experiment after an accident has left her body damaged beyond repair. How will Lilo adapt to these changes and what events will arise from her transformation. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lilo, Stitch or any of the other characters. I do own this story.

I just want to say that ever since I saw Lilo and Stitch the movie I always wondered what would happen if Lilo had become an experiment. This is what I think might happen. I am not the first person to write a story in which Lilo has become an experiment and I will not be the last but I hope all who read this story enjoy it greatly. For other stories that have Lilo becoming an experiment that I have read and enjoyed read A different Kind of Side Effect by Hamishwarfare, Polarity by Twlightborn1983 and Lilo 2 point 0 by Stitchfan 82 (I was not paid to say this; I just enjoyed reading these stories).

Chapter 1

Lilo was sitting on the top stair outside to her house. At ten years old she has accomplished much more than most beings do in their entire lives. With the help of her best friend Stitch she was able to turn all the experiments from bad to good and found them their one true place. She wasn't a popular girl but still had several friends, such as Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa. Mertle and her friends became friends with Lilo after she and Stitch's cousins saved her and Gigi from the Leroy's. Mertle told Yuki, Elena and Teresa about how Stitch and Gigi were really aliens and decided that they owe Lilo an apology for the way they made fun of her and called her a liar about aliens. They apologized and Lilo accepted, starting a friendship that Lilo had tried to gain for years.

Lilo's ohana was doing very well. Nani had been promoted to vice president at the hotel she worked at, David had openly admitted how much he loved Nani and they have been dating for a few weeks, Jumba and Pleakley were doing good as well, enjoying the wonders Earth was able to provide them.

Despite all these great things happening Lilo Pelekai was very sad. Ever since Stitch gave up being Captain of the Galactic Armada and returned back to Earth he had been spending much of his time with Angel. She was happy for them and had no intention of breaking them up but deep down Lilo was depressed seeing them together considering how much Lilo loved Stitch. She realized after he had left that her love for him was not that of only friendship, but of true love, something she would never be able to get from Stitch for several reasons; first they were two different species, Lilo being a human and Stitch being an illegal experiment designed to destroy, secondly, even if she did tell Stitch it might ruin their friendship, and third even if Stitch loved her back the same way that she loved him Nani and the others wouldn't approve and would try and separate them.

Lilo's life seemed to resolve around her love for Stitch and how she would never be able to be with him in the way she wanted. "Why can't he see that I love him so much? Even though my life seems good to everyone else without Stitch I can just die. I hardly see him anymore and when I do he's with Angel. I wish that I was an experiment, then maybe Stitch would love me back as I want him to" thought Lilo as she cried into her arms. After a few minutes she got up and went into her room so that she could sulk in private to make sure no one would she Lilo crying and break the persona that she had of a happy girl who had everything she needed. She held a picked of her and Stitch close to her chest as she laid down on her bed and cried to herself, wishing that she would be able to be with Stitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was rather boring to Lilo, who did her best to stay awake during her classes despite the boring tone in which most of her teachers spoke. Luckily for her she had most of her classes with either Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and/or Teresa, so she was able to talk to them about girl stuff and cute guys, which always made Lilo feel weak due to her thoughts of Stitch. Lilo did exceedingly well in school and was praised by her teachers for her intellect, which many said was greater than any other ten year they have taught in the past. When school ended Lilo kept herself busy doing things outside her home, such as hanging out with her friends and checking up with all the experiments she helped and made sure that they were happy doing what they did with their powers. On Friday afternoon after school ended Victoria had asked Lilo and the other girls if they wanted to go see the new Mummy Wasp movie that came out. They all said they would love to but had to ask their parents first, except Lilo, who had to ask her sister. They agreed to call Victoria back as soon as they can to tell her if they can go or not so that Victoria's mom can pick them up and bring them, being that they can not go see the movie by themselves. Lilo ran home as fast as she could, opened the door and screamed for Nani.

"What is it Lilo?" asked Nani

"Can I go to the movies with Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and/or Teresa?" asked Lilo

Nani gave it a though for a few seconds. She could see how excited her little sister was, considering that now she had several friends that were actually human rather than only having experiments as friends. "What movie?"

"Killer Mummy Wasp IV" said Lilo

"Is their an adult going?" asked Nani

"Yes, Victoria's mom is going to pick us up and stay with us stay the movie theater" said Lilo

"All right then. What time is the movie?" asked Nani

"At 6:00 PM. Victoria's mom is going to pick me up at 5:30 PM if I was allowed to go" said Lilo

"You better give her a call then" said Nani as she walked into the kitchen

"Yay" said Lilo as she ran to the phone to give Victoria a call. She dialed her number and waited a few seconds before someone picked up. "hello?" asked Victoria

"Hi Victoria, it's Lilo. My sister said it was ok for me to go to the movies" said Lilo excitingly.

"That's great. My mom will be at your house around 5:30 so be ready" said Victoria

"I will be. Bye" said Lilo

"Bye" said Victoria as she hug up.

Lilo looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 2:30 PM so she decided to kill some time. "I'm going out Nani, I'll be back soon" said Lilo as she walked to the door.

"Be back by 4:30, I want you to eat something other than popcorn tonight" said Nani

"All right then" said Lilo as she ran out the door.

Lilo decided to go to Jumba's lab and see what he was up to. She went to the door and pressed the access code to get in that only Jumba was to suppose to know that she found out by spying on him. She walked in and saw Jumba mixing some chemicals together that she was not able to identity. "Hello Jumba" said Lilo

Jumba almost jumped out of his seat and nearly spilled the contents in his test tubes. After catching his breath and putting down the test tubes somewhere safe he spoke up. "Little girl, what are you doing in here? How did you get here?" asked Jumba

"I wanted to see what you were up to. And as for how I in here, magic" said Lilo with a bright smile

Jumba looked down at Lilo; he was much bigger than her even when sitting down. He knew Lilo was a clever little girl but the fact that she was able to get the access code into his lab was very smart. "Magic, huh" said Jumba, clearly unconvinced.

"Yup" is all Lilo said

"If you say so" said Jumba as he turned back to his work.

"What are you working Jumba?" asked Lilo

"Top secret little girl, can not be telling you" said Jumba

"Why not?" asked Lilo

"First, it is secret, second I would rather not say what I am doing, at least until Jumba completes it" aid Jumba

"Will you tell me what it is when you finish" asked Lilo

"Maybe, but if you keep questioning I will never finish" said Jumba nicely.

"Ok then. I'll see you later" said Lilo as she waved goodbye as she left.

"See you later little girl" said Jumba as he waved to Lilo, thinking about what his new access code should be.

Lilo walked through the forest slowly, enjoying nature. She always enjoyed how nice and quiet the woods were except for the occasional animal or experiment. She and Stitch use to do this all the time before he started spending all his time with Angel. Lilo sat down on a flat rock and cried a little. She was glad that no one knew how sad she really was but she felt it was unfair that Stitch rarely spent any time with her, the one who saved him several times, helping him live a happy life rather than one of death and destruction as he was built to do. Lilo wiped her eyes and forced herself to stop crying. "No, I can't think like that. Stitch is a living being, not a doll. I can't control who he loves or not and I shouldn't think negatively of him just because he's spending more time with Angel than me" thought Lilo as she stood up and continued to walk.

She walked aimlessly through the forest and then through parts of town for a while. She asked someone what time it was and when the person told her that it was 4:15 Pm she ran home as fast as she could. She made it to her house and trough the door right on time. After catching her breath she looked up to she her sister looking down at her. "You're on time. Good. Let's go eat something so you don't spoil your appetite eating junk food at the movies" said Nani.

Lilo walked into the kitchen to see Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch and Angel sitting down to eat as Nani brought the meatloaf she made to the table. Lilo's blood boiled a little at the sight of Angel and Stitch holding hands but her anger was soon replaced with sadness, remembering what she told herself while she was in the forest. She sat down and put some meatloaf and potatoes on her plate and began eating. Lilo, along with the others, seemed to enjoy Nani's cooking for once. "Good meatloaf Nani. I guess hanging with David paid off" said Lilo, watching Nani blush slightly at the sound of David's name. David and Nani have been going out for several months since all the experiments were turned good and Hamsterveil and the Leroy's were thrown in jail, giving them more time to be with one another. They both have been a good influence of each other; Nani helped David become more economically mature while David helped Nani become a better cook.

About twenty minutes later everyone except for Nani and Lilo left the table after finishing the meal. Nani and Lilo stayed behind and helped clean up. Nani had noticed that Lilo was upset about something and decided to ask. "Lilo, are you ok?" asked Nani

"yeah, why?" asked Lilo

"You seem upset about something" said Nani

"I'm fine" said Lilo as she walked back to the table to grab a dish

"Is it about Stitch and Angel?" asked Nani

Lilo stopped as she was reaching for the plate. Her hands drooped to the side as she clenched her fist and forced her eyes closed, trying to force the tears back. "Yeah" said Lilo, trying hard not to cry.

"Oh my baby" said Nani as she bent down and hugged Lilo. "I know it must be hard to feel like your losing your best friend but I know if you just talk to Stitch he'll realize what he's doing and will spend more time with you"

" I wished that he loved me as much as I love him" whispered Lilo

Nani broke away from Lilo and looked at her. "Lilo, I know life hasn't always been great for us, especially for you, but you have done so much and made so many friends, human and experiment, and you should be happy. Stitch is just not thinking straight and needs you to help him realize that he's ignoring you. I know he cares for you deep down and would gladly help you over Angel if the time came. Trust me. Now I want you to get ready to go to the movies and have fun with the girls, ok" said Nani

"Ok" said Lilo as she wiped her tears away. "Thank you Nani"

"You're welcome" said Nani as she started to clean the dishes.

Lilo got ready to go the movies and sat outside until Victoria's mom drove in front of the house. Lilo yelled goodbye to Nani and jumped in the car, put on her seatbelt and off they went. They arrived at the theater five minutes later, got some popcorn and watched the movie. They was gore, guts, blood, mummies, wasp; everything a sci-fi lover like Lilo would love, but that did mean she wouldn't scream at the scary parts like her friends did as well. Two hours later Lilo was driven back to her house where she waved goodbye to her friends as Victoria's mother drove off.

Lilo was about to walk up the stair but she heard something in the forest that caught her attention and went to find out what it was to quench her curiosity. Lilo continued to walk until she saw two figures together. Unable to see their faces clearly she walked slowly among the trees to see the two figures without them seeing her. When she got close enough she saw to her horror that Stitch and Angel were kissing each other passionately, the way Lilo always dreamed that Stitch would kiss her. Upset, Lilo ran away from the sight of Stitch and Angel kissing before they found her; however, Stitch's ears picked up the sound of Lilo sobbing and realized that she had saw them. He broke away Angel and ran after Lilo.

Unable to see where she was going Lilo ran as fast as she could, anywhere except near Stitch and Angel. "Why does he have to love her? Why can't he love me?" thought Lilo. She continuing to run, unable to see where she until it was too late, unable to escape the bright lights coming at her fast. She barely was able to let out a scream as it approached her.

Stitch was sniffing around when he heard a loud scream coming from about 200 feet away. He ran as fast as he could to where he heard the scream, praying that Lilo was ok. He arrived where he heard the scream and noticed several people in the street formed in a circle. He walked towards the group to see what was going on. He got through the group and saw what they were locking at. Stitch just stared for a few seconds, a cold chill running up his spine as he tried to absorb what he was looking at; Lilo was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, her bones broken and bent in ways that seems completely unnatural. Several people took out their cell phones and called for an ambulance and told them to get to the road they were on. While the others were busy either calling for help or comforting each other Stitch feel on his knees and cried, realizing that his prayer was not answered, wondering why he couldn't be their sooner for his best friend.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did but I don't. I do own this story.

Chapter 2

Stitch ran as fast as he could home as the ambulance put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. He wanted to stay by her side but he knew they wouldn't let him stay by her side so the only thing he could do was to go home and tell Nani, Jumba and Pleakley to go to the hospital. A few minutes he arrived at the house out of breath. Nani looked at Stitch. "Stitch, are you ok? You look out of breath" said Nani

"Lilo not fine" yelled Stitch as he tried to catch his breath.

Nani's face began to pale slightly. "What did you say?" asked Nani nervously

"Lilo hurt. Got picked up and brought to hospital. You, Jumba and Pleakley got to go to hospital. Hurry" said Stitch

"Fuck" said Nani as she ran to get her coat and yell for Jumba and Pleakley. Stitch ran to the ship to get Jumba. He knocked on the door until Jumba answered. "What is wrong 626?" asked Jumba

"Lilo hurt. Need to go to hospital with Nani" said Stitch frantically.

"What, little girl hurt. One second" said Jumba as he grabbed his wig so that he looked more human and ran to the house to meet up with Nani and Pleakley. They got in the car, along with Stitch, to the hospital. Nani drove as fast as she could without speeding and arrived at the hospital eight minutes later. She parked and ran in with Jumba and Pleakley, while Stitch had to stay outside because dogs weren't allowed in the hospital. Nani ran to the nurse behind the window. "Where is Lilo Pelekai?" asked Nani

"Excuse me" asked the nurse

"LILO PELEKAI. SHE WAS PICKED UP BY THE AMBULANCE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS" screamed Nani, gaining the attention of the other people in the waiting room.

The nurse quickly went on her computer and typed in Lilo name and after a few seconds found her name. "She just arrived a few minutes ago. She's currently in surgery in room 407. If you wait here I'll tell you when it's ok for you to…" said the nurse when she realized that Nani was gone, probably going to the room where Lilo was.

"Shit" said the nurse as she picked up a communicator. "Security, there is a woman running to room 407. Do not let her in" yelled the nurse.

Nani ran up the stairs as fast as she could and arrived at the fourth floor. She ran around looking for room 407 until she found it, but was not able to get in when three officers grabbed her and restrained her. She fought as hard as she could but could not get the cops off her. A doctor ran up to Nani, wondering why she was so anxious to get in the room.

"My sister is in there and I need to see her" said Nani

"You can not go in there. If you do you could contaminate the room and in the delicate surgery she is having the last thing he needs right now is an unclean room. I want to sit down and relax and when she's out I will tell you as soon as I can. I promise" said the doctor.

Nani shook her head, showing she understood, causing the cops to let her go and let her fall on the floor to cry. Jumba and Pleakley arrived to helped Nani and up and set her down on a seat while they waited a prayed for Lilo.

Two and a half hours later a doctor came out of the emergency room with his gloves off and his face mask hanging around his neck. "Mrs. Pelekai" said the doctor

"yes?" asked Nani

"Come with me if you want to see you daughter" said the doctor

"She's my sister" said Nani

"Where are your parents?" asked the doctor

"They…they're dead" said Nani softly

"Oh. I'm sorry. Come with me please" said the doctor as he began to walk. Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley got up and followed the doctor. They continued to walk until they got to room 432. The doctor turned to the three adults. "Now before you go in I must tell you several things so brace yourself. Lilo is alive but she is in critical condition. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and stabilized her but you have to understand that she was really injured"

"What are the injuries" said Nani, on the verge of crying.

The doctor sighed. "First of, she is in a coma due to the damage to her brain. Most of her bones have been broken, several of her organs, including her lungs, have been punctured by the rib bones that broke off and she has major nerve damage. At the moment it looks as if she might never walk again or she might ever become a quadriplegic. We'll run some test to see the full extend of the damage" said the doctor.

"Can we go in please" said Nani weakly.

"Of course" said the doctor as he opened the door. The others followed and looked at the girl lying on the bed. She was wrapped up like a mummy you see in the movies, white bandages covering most of her body along with castes around her legs, arms and neck. Her face was deeply cut and would probably leave horrific scars when they healed. If they had not be told that this girl was Lilo Pekelai they would most likely not have recognized her. Nani walked over slowly to the bed, scared to even touch her baby sister out of fear that she might kill her in the critical condition she was in. She fell to her knees and started crying and wailing, screaming it was all her fault as Pleakley and Jumba went to her and tried to comfort her. The doctor decided to give them some time alone as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Unbeknown to the doctors, Nani, Jumba or Pleakley and the little blue alien named Stitch was peeking through the window. He was able to hear where the surgery was and scaled the wall to the fourth floor, using his x-ray vision to see through the wall and keep an eye on where Lilo was. Stitch opened the window when he was sure the doctor left, went inside and closed the window behind him. Jumba looked up to see Stitch closing the window. "626, what are you doing here?" asked Jumba.

"Stitch needed to see Lilo" said Stitch as he walked over to Lilo. He went up on the bed and looked at his best friend. "Stitch sorry that he could not save you Lilo. Please forgive Stitch. Please wake up. Please" said Stitch as he began to cry as well. Jumba picked up Stitch and held him as he cried into Jumba shirt while Pleakley held on to Nani, letting her cry on his dress. Lilo just laid on her bed, unaware of the pain her near death has brought them, but what's worst for all of them is that they had no power to help her. They all felt vulnerable, knowing that Lilo was all on her own in waking up. They could only watch and hope she will recover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week has passed since Lilo got hit by a car and nearly died. The mood around the Pelekai household has changed from being wild and energetic to depressing and sad. Nani took time of work to spend her time either with Lilo at the hospital or sulking at home. Pleakley also sulked a bit but tried his best to be positive and continue working around the house, keeping it clean. Jumba spent most of his in his lab except to grab something to eat or to visit Lilo at the hospital with the others. Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa found out about Lilo when they came to Lilo's house to ask her to hang out when Nani told them the truth, not wanting to lie to Lilo's friends. They broke down crying and had to be reassured by Nani, who was having enough problems keeping herself strong. They went to visit Lilo twice but the doctors said they shouldn't come anymore because they didn't think they should see their friend in the condition she was in at such a young age. Stitch seemed to have taken what happened to Lilo the worst, believing it was his fault for driving her in the road when she saw Angel and him kissing. She stayed in Lilo's room and cried a lot and went through her pictures, trying to think of all the good times they had together. Some of the other experiments found out and tried to talk to him about what happened but every time they tried he broke down crying, saying it was all his fault.

Stitch couldn't stand the guilt and needed to talk to someone. He ran out the house and began knocking on the door to Jumba's lab until he opened up. "what is it 626?" asked Jumba when he looked down saw Stitch with his head down.

"I need to talk to you. It very important" said Stitch

Jumba rubbed the top of his head and his few hairs with his hand and sighed deeply. "Ok, come in then" said Jumba as he let Stitch come in and shut the door behind them. "What is it you wish to talk about"

"It's my fault Lilo got hurt. She saw me and Angel kissing and she ran. By the time I caught up to her Lilo was on the street, bleeding and hurt. I couldn't save her and it's my fault" said Stitch as he covered his eyes as he began to cry.

Jumba looked onto his experiment with great sadness. He understood that Stitch loved Lilo and Lilo loved Stitch more than just brother and sister but Stitch has been avoiding her so that they wouldn't be split up by Nani and the others. "Stitch, you really care for Lilo, don't you?" asked Jumba

"I would give my life for her" said Stitch

Jumba walked over to the work table and sat down. He looked at a beaker containing a violet liquid for a few seconds and then turned around. "Stitch; what I am about to tell you you must not tell anyone else until I say it is ok to, understand?" asked Jumba

Stitch shook his head, showing he understood, even though he was confused to what Jumba had to say that needed to be kept secret.

"I might have a solution to saving Lilo" said Jumba

Stitch's eyes opened wide and a smile appeared on his face. "Really?" said Stitch happily

"Yes, but even if it works there will be a price for Lilo to pay" said Jumba

Stitch's smile disappeared but he did not look as sad as he did when he first came in. " A price to pay?" asked Stitch

"I have been working on a formula for some time now that would be able to turn other beings into experiments, just out of curiosity since I can not actually create any new experiments. However, since Lilo was hurt very bad and every day she stays in that coma she is in makes her chance of recovery slimmer I have been working almost nonstop to perfect this formula to match Lilo's DNA" said Jumba

"How can you do that without her DNA?" asked Stitch

Jumba looked a little nervous at this but answered somewhat reluctantly. "Well, you see, whenever Lilo hurts herself rather than go to Nani she usually comes to me to treat her cuts and wounds, not wanting to worry her sister. And of course with me being a genius any injury she got was able to be fixed without stitches or other Earthling things. After I cleaned her up and sent her of I would, well, I usually keep her blood sample" said Jumba

"Why would you need her blood. Were you going to try and clone her?" asked Stitch, somewhat irritated.

"NO! I would never do such a thing to little girl" said Jumba

"Then what could you possibly do with Lilo's blood unless…" said Stitch who stopped when he thought of something that both intrigued and angered him.

"What?" asked Jumba

"Unless you were going to turn Lilo into an experiment" said Stitch heatedly

Jumba didn't say anything an looked away from Stitch

Stitch jumped onto Jumba and grabbed his shirt. "You were going to mutate Lilo into an experiment just so you could see what could happen weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?" screamed Stitch

"No, of course not" said Jumba weakly, trying to look away from Stitch

"Then why create the formula?" asked Stitch

"Because Lilo might have wanted to become an experiment" said Jumba quickly.

The anger in Stitch's heart and the rage in his eyes subsided. "What do you mean?" asked Stitch

"You might not know but Lilo loves you and not friendship love or sibling love, but real love. She loved you even though she knew that you and her could not be together as human and experiment so I tried to create this formula just in case she did want to truly be with you" said Jumba who put his hands over his face to cover his eyes.

Stitch let go of Jumba and jumped back onto the floor. He never knew Lilo felt so strongly for him and now she was in the hospital in a coma, dying. "Jumba, finish the formula. I won't tell anyone about it until you say so" said Stitch as he walked to the door. He opened it and looked at Jumba one last time. "Please do what you can to help Lilo father. We are all counting on you" said Stitch

Jumba looked up and gave his son a weak smile. "I'll do my best" said Jumba

"Thank you" said Stitch as he walked out, the door closing behind him. Jumba sat back and took a deep breath and began to think about what needed to be done next. He needed to hurry up and finish so that he can give to Lilo and save her, he hoped.

Author Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lilo, Stitch or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 3

Stitch keep his word and did not tell anyone about what Jumba was up to but it was getting hard to do after only two days. Seeing Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena, Teresa, Nani and Pleakley and not being able to tell them that a cure for Lilo was being made by Jumba, even though there was that side effect of turning her into an experiment.

Stitch would check up on Jumba to see how he was doing every now but so far Jumba still had not perfected it so Stitch would go to the hospital and visit Lilo through the window, once he made sure no one was in the room. He spoke to her, hoping that some of what he said was heard by Lilo and that she would wake up, but she keep stayed in her unnatural slumber despite Stitch's desire for her to wake up.

On the third day after Stitch found out what Jumba was up to he decided to visit him before going to see Lilo. He walked to the lab and was about to knock before he heard and loud yell. "Ah Ha. I have done it" said Jumba loudly.

Stitch began knocking on the door, excited to see if Jumba really finished the formula. "Jumba, it's Stitch. Open up"

Jumba opened the door to his lab, happy as could be. "Stitch, I have done it. Cure is ready. Let's go find Big girl and walking noodle" said Jumba as he ran into the house, Stitch following. He opened the door to see Nani slouching on the couch, flipping through the channels uncaringly. "Big girl, Jumba have good news"

Nani sat up. "What is it Jumba?" asked Nani

"I have developed a cure to help little girl get all better" said Jumba

Nani just stared at Jumba for a few seconds before standing up and hugging him. "Thank you" said Nani as she began crying.

"It is all right now. But Jumba must be telling you something important" said Jumba

"What?" asked Nani

"If we use this cure I created it will turn Lilo into an experiment" said Jumba

Nani let go of Jumba and took a step back, looking into Jumba's eyes. "An experiment? Like Stitch?" asked Nani

"Yes. She will be just like 626, even though she will look different, and will even have powers" said Jumba

"Please explain to me why you have to turn her into an experiment in order to save her?" asked Nani, trying to wrap this concept of her little sister being turned into an experiment.

"Simply put, Lilo's human body is damaged beyond repair; she will never walk again and may not even be alive for much longer. However, by giving her this formula I have created it will reconstruct her body using some of the genetics from various experiments and as a side effect it will alter her DNA and make her an experiment. You have to understand this is the only way and we have to give it to little girl as soon as possible but I will not do it without your approval" said Jumba

Nani thought about what to say for a few moments before speaking. "If it will save her life I say give it to her, even if she does become an experiment. Go get your formula ready. We're going to the hospital" said Nani

Jumba and Stitch ran to the ship to get the formula while Nani got Pleakley and got the car ready. On the way to the hospital Pleakley was told the story, which he screamed loudly at when hearing Lilo was going to be turned into an experiment, and Nani and Jumba planned how to get the formula upstairs without being stopped. They would give it to Stitch to bring up to the room by climbing to Lilo's room and waiting for them to clear him before coming in and giving Lilo the necessary injection.

Stitch began to scale the wall while Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley went into the hospital to the front desk. "Hello, we are here to see Lilo Pelekai" said Nani

"Room 432" said the nurse as the three went through the door and up the stairs. The walked until they got to room 432, where Lilo was still lying. Nani felt weak seeing her like this but was reassured when Jumba put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be all right" said Jumba

"Thanks" said Nani

They closed the door behind them and made sure it was locked so that no one would come in when this happened. They signaled for Stitch to come in, so he opened the window, jumped onto the floor and gave the syringe containing the formula to Jumba.

"Uh, Jumba, how long will this take about before Lilo becomes an experiment? 30 seconds? A minute?" asked Nani

Jumba looked at Nani as if she had three heads. "Jumba is evil genius but he is not perfect. This formula will take about two days until it takes complete effect" said Jumba

"Oh" said Nani. "I thought that it would work automatically for some reason. So what is going to happen during the two days"

"First Lilo bones will be fixed through the healing factor she will develop with the formula and she will wake from her coma. After that we will bring her home and she turn into an experiment about a day after she heals" said Jumba

"Okay, but why don't you use the formula to help her and then use something to prevent her from becoming an experiment after she heals?" asked Nani

"It will not work like that. Even if I could stop little girl from becoming an experiment after giving her the formula her healing factor would disappear as well as she would break down and be in worst condition than she is right now. Just like when you stop taking medicine to help you with your sickness before it is gone" said Jumba

Nani thought about that and realized that their was no way around this. "Can she become human one day?" asked Nani

"Maybe, but for now we should focus on helping Lilo get better and getting use to her experiment form when it happens" said Jumba

"Okay" said Nani

Jumba put the syringe in the I.V. bag and watched it travel down the clear tube and into Lilo's body until it was all gone. "That is it. All we can do is go home and wait for them to call us and tell us that Lilo has miraculously woken up and is better. We are going to have to ask surprised when they call us, understand?" asked Jumba

Nani, Pleakley, and Stitch shook their necks, indicating they understood. Jumba gave Stitch the empty syringe and left out the window, closing it behind himself. Jumba unlocked the door and were about to leave. Nani kissed her little sister on the forehead and spoke softly. "Get well soon Lilo" said Nani as she left with Jumba and Pleakley and went home, waiting for the call to pick up Lilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Nani sat at the kitchen table, watching the phone and waiting for it to ring so that she could go pick up Lilo and bring her home. She was fidgeting in her chair, excited to see Lilo up and about again, playing with her friends and being her excited and energetic self. Nani thoughts drifted to the conservation she and Lilo had about Stitch and Angel. Now that Lilo was going to be an experiment would she and Stitch get together or would Angel and Stitch stay with each other. And would she be able to accept Lilo and Stitch being together if they did get together.

While daydreaming about these questions she suddenly heard the phone ring and trip over the chair she was on while trying to get up and run. She pulled her self up and ran to the phone, picking it up. "Hello?" asked Nani

"Ms. Pelekai, this is Dr. Pesnir from the hospital. Your sister has woken up from her coma" said Dr. Pesnir

Nani all ready knew this was going to happen but she had to act surprised. "Oh my god" screamed in excitement.

"That's not all, Ms. Pelekai. I can't explain it but your sister has completely healed. We have been doing X-rays, testing her blood as well as several other test and yet we have no idea how she got better so fast. If I didn't know any better I would say it was a miracle" said Dr. Pesnir

"You didn't know the half of it" though Nani." Can I come and get her?"

"Sure, come now if you want to" said Dr. Pesnir

Nani hung up the phone and ran to the lab where Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch were. She pounded on the door until it was opened by Jumba. "Yes big girl?" asked Jumba

"Lilo is awake and completely healthy. The hospital said we can go pick her up. Let's go" said Nani who was jumping up and down in excitement as she ran to get her car keys. Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch got in the car and they went to the hospital. They arrived eight minutes later and Nani parked and literally sprinted into the hospital. Jumba and Pleakley walked to the hospital, being a little embarrassed to be seen with Nani the way she was acting. Stitch stayed in the car being that he was not allowed in and knew that there were people in Lilo's room due to her miraculous recovery. Stitch thought about what was going to happen now that Lilo recovered; would she be mad at him for kissing Angel or would she blame him for almost getting killed. The biggest question on Stitch's mind was how was Lilo going to react when she finds out she is going to become an experiment and how there friendship would be affected. As Stitch daydreamed Lilo was being wheel chaired to the car by Nani. "Nani, you know I can walk, right?" said Lilo

"I know but it's hospital regulation. I was lucky enough for them to allow me to push you. You can get out when we get to the car" said Nani

"Fine" said Lilo, anxious to start walking again. He legs felt as if she hadn't walked in over a week and felt like jelly so she thought it would be nice to start walking again to get feeling back in her legs.

They got to the car, where Lilo got pout of the wheelchair and got into the front seat of the car while Nani returned the wheel chair and Jumba and Pleakley took a seat. Lilo looked around to see Stitch sitting between the two. Lilo climbed to the back and gave Stitch a hug. "I missed you Stitch" said Lilo as she closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged her best friend.

Stitch hugged back, feeling relieved that she was better and that she didn't seem made at him. As Lilo sat back up front Stitch noticed that Lilo's hug seemed a bit stronger than usual. He assumed that it was due to the changes she was going to undergo as she became an experiment.

Nani got into the car, turned it on and left the hospital to go home with her little sister. "So Lilo, what do you want to do first as a free girl" said Nani jokingly

"Hmm" said Lilo as she thought. "Do Victoria and the others know I'm away and coming home?" asked Lilo

"No, why?" asked Nani

Lilo smiled. Lilo whispered something to Nani and then sat back down. "Is it ok?" asked Lilo

Nani looked at Lilo for a second and then smiled. "Sure, why not? You'll be able to do this only once"

"Thanks" said Lilo

Nani drove straight home and gave Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa a call and told them to come over while Lilo went to her room and laid down and closed her eyes. A few minutes later the five girls arrived at the Pelekai's front door. Nani opened the door and welcomed they in. "Is Lilo really home?" asked Victoria

"Yes but she is very weak. I'll bring you up to see her but she needs a lot of rest so we need to make it quick" said Nani

Nani walked to the elevator that was used to get up to Lilo's room. Yuki, Elena and Teresa went up first and then Nani, Victoria and Mertle went up the second time. They all walked towards Lilo's bed to she her lying down, covered from her neck down with a blanket. The girls looked sadly at Lilo, feeling bad for what happened to her a week and a half ago and were surprised that she would come home so early. Victoria wanted to see if she was awake so she whispered into her ear. "Lilo?"

Lilo shot up. "BOO" said Lilo loudly, which scared the girls and caused them to fall back. Lilo and Nani started laughing hysterically at the scared and surprised expressions of the girls faces.

Rather than being angry or upset the girls gave Lilo a group hug and started to tell her how happy they were that she was better. The seven girls sat down and started to talk about what had happened over the last eleven days. While the girls were in Lilo's room Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch were sitting down in the living room. " It seems little girl played trick on other little girls. She make evil genius happy" said Jumba \

"Jumba, when are we going to tell Lilo?" asked Stitch

Jumba looked down at Stitch. "What do you mean?"

"I mean about her going to change into an experiment" said Stitch

"What can we do? She'll freak out and probably hate us. Oh why couldn't you help her without mutating her?" asked Pleakley as he began to freak out.

"Calm down walking noodle Pleakley. Jumba sure that little girl will not be hating us for turning her into experiment, considering it was only way to save her. I think we should not tell her and let it happen but Jumba will ask bigger girl what she wants to do" said Jumba

"Ih" said Stitch as turned the television on, waiting for Nani to come down to talk to her about what to do.

Half an hour later the girls came downstairs, still talking. "I'm glad that your all better Lilo. We were really worried for you" said Mertle

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'm surprised I got better so quick but I'm glad to be up and about again" said Lilo

"Well, we better get going. We'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" asked Victoria

"Right" said Lilo

The girls walked out the house waving goodbye to Lilo as she waved back as she closed the door. Lilo started to walk towards Stitch but began to lose her balance but was caught by Stitch. "Lilo, are you ok?" asked Stitch nervously.

"yeah, I'm just a bit tired. I think I better go rest up. Can you wake me up later Nani?" asked Lilo

"Of course. Sleep well" said Nani as she saw Lilo go up to her room on the elevator. When she was sure Lilo could not hear them she turned to Jumba. "When do you think she will began to change?"

"We were going to ask you what we should do about telling her" said Jumba

"How long Jumba?" asked Nani, a tone of annoyance barely noticeable in her voice.

Jumba rubbed his chin for a few seconds before answering. " It will probably happen within the next day if my calculations are correct" said Jumba

Nani sighed. " I don't know what to do. The only thing I have been thinking about is helping Lilo but I didn't think how she will react when she notices she's an experiment"

"Meega think we should wait and she how she reacts before we get worried" said Stitch

Nani smiled at Stitch as she picked his up. "You're right Stitch. I'm glad Lilo has a good friend like you"

Stitch felt a little ill thinking that they still believe him to be her best friend after he failed to save her in the first place. "Thanks" said Stitch as he thought to himself how he was going to start making things right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Nani had just finished cooking dinner and went to Lilo's room to wake her up to eat dinner. She went up the elevator and then walked over to Lilo. "Lilo" whispered Nani

Lilo did not respond so Nani began to shake Lilo and saying her name several times until she responded. "What?" asked Lilo tiredly.

"Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat?" asked Nani

"No thank you. I rather sleep" said Lilo as she began to drift off.

"Ok then. Sleep well" said Nani as she got ready to leave until she noticed something. She looked carefully at Lilo's arm and noticed several violet colored hairs growing. She then looked at her neck and noticed violet hairs growing their as well. Nani got up and went downstairs, to see Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch already eating. "Jumba, Stitch, Pleakley, I think Lilo is beginning to change"

"Really? How?" asked Stitch

"There are violet hairs growing out of her arm and neck" said Nani as she sat down to eat.

"So it begins. By tomorrow she will be fully transformed" said Jumba

Nani began to eat, wondering what Lilo would actually look like as an experiment. She ate quickly, cleaned up and decided to go to bed early; tomorrow was going to be quite the chaotic day and she wanted to be well rested for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nani woke up at the sound of a scream. She looked around her room for a second before dismissing it as a bad dream. She looked at her clock. "5:30AM?" thought Nani as she put her head down on the pillow to try and get some sleep. A few seconds later the same scream was heard again. "That was no dream" said Nani as she got out of bed and ran to the source of the scream. She took the elevator up to Lilo's room to see what's wrong, having a feeling about what was wrong. She got up to her room and saw her on the floor, staring at herself in front of the mirror in terror. Lilo had become an experiment.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lilo or Stitch. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 4

Lilo was hurting all over. She was trying to scream but she realized that it won't come out. Her body was mutating and she felt like she was on fire. violet hairs started coming out of her body, her nails were turning into claws, her teeth were becoming like fangs and antennas were growing out of her head. She tried to stay strong but it was too much for her to handle and tried to scream as she to survive. Praying that someone would hear she took a breath one more to scream.

Lilo woke up from her nightmare screaming. She took a few breaths and looked around her room for a second. "My voice. It's back" thought Lilo as she rubbed her throat. Lilo got up from her bed and walked to turn the light on. "It must have been a bad dream. I'm still human". She turned the light on and started to walk back to her bed when she looked at the mirror. The violet hair, the antennas; they were real. Lilo fell down, her mind went blank as she began to scream loudly and cry her eyes out.

A few second later Nani was up in Lilo's room and noticed Lilo on the floor crying, however that was not all she noticed. Lilo had fully transformed into an experiment. She looked like a mixture between Stitch and Angel; violet fur covered her entire body, claws replacing the nails she had, antennas that were longer than Stitch's but shorter than Angel's, her ears were like Stitch's and her eyes changed to black orbs. Nani went over and sat down next to Lilo, hugging her and whispering to her. "It's going to be all right Lilo. It's going to be all right" said Nani as she comforted her sister the best she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Two hours later Lilo had calmed down as she sat on the couch downstairs with Jumba, Nani, Pleakley, and Stitch, waiting to find out how this all happened.

"Well little girl, after you were brought to hospital after being ran over, the doctor told us that you were critical condition and had many problems; most of your bones were either broken or fractured, several of your organs had been punctured and you were in a coma. They said that even if you survived and woke up you would never walk again and might have even become a quadriplegic. You would need machines to breath for you and would never be able to enjoy life again. Jumba could not stand to think that you, who has helped so many, had to live the rest of your life so sadly" said Jumba

"It's not just Jumba who had a hand in this Lilo. I'm the one who said it was ok for him to use it. If I had said no he would not have used it to turn you into an experiment but I did not want for you to die or live your life practically as a vegetable. At least now you know what it's like to be an experiment after you have helped so many" said Nani, trying to lighten the mood with a little humor.

Rather than getting mad or upset Lilo looked at Stitch and then herself. Her looks formed a weak smile. "Funny. I have helped all the experiments and now I have become one. I guess I have to help myself find my one true place" said Lilo jokingly.

Jumba smiled a little. "So is little girl ok with this?" asked Jumba

"I guess, but what am I going to do about going to school, being outside and telling my friends. I don't want everyone to know that I'm an experiment" said Lilo, her voice seemingly having traces of panic.

"I will create a holographic image inducer that will make you look as you did before while Jumba figure out a way to allow you to turn back to human form if desired" said Jumba

"Thanks. How long will it take to build one of those hologram things" said Lilo

"It will be ready in a day" said Jumba

Lilo sighed. " I guess I'm going to have to miss some more school" said Lilo

"Don't worry about it Lilo. You just relax and I'll call the school and tell them you are still not well enough to go to school" said Nani

Lilo walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Thanks" said Lilo

"You're welcome" said Nani. "You know, you're as soft as a teddy bear now Lilo, maybe I should let you sleep next to me whenever I have problems sleeping, like you do with Stitch"

Thanks to Lilo's fur no one was able to see her blush. "Jumba, will I have any powers like the other experiments?" asked Lilo

"Yes you will. You will have super strength but not as great as 626's and you will probably have powers that will reflect you mental and psychological strengths" said Jumba

Lilo was confused by this. "What do you mean?" asked Lilo

"For example if you were mean girl who was not very smart you would probably have more bully like qualities and be stronger, like Kixx but since you have very sharp mind and are very kind and intelligent, I would guess that you have powers of the mind, such as telekinesis and telepathy" said Jumba

"Really? I can read other people's minds and move things with my mind?" asked Lilo excitingly.

"Probably but we can test that later. I am sure that you are smart enough to know that you should not abuse these powers" said Jumba

"This coming from a former evil genius who illegally created hundreds of experiments. All right I won't abuse my powers" said Lilo

"Good, now I am going back to sleep. See you later" said Jumba as he went back to his room. Pleakley followed while Nani decided to call Lilo's school before going back to bed herself. Stitch went up to Lilo's room to take a nap while Lilo decided to stay downstairs and watch some television. After the nightmare she had and finding out the truth she had no desire to rest while her mind raced, thinking about how this will affect her life.

For about an hour she flipped through the channels hoping to watch something of interest but to no avail. Lilo shut the television of at looked at he clock to see what time it was. "8:30AM? What can I do to pass the time until the others awaken" thought Lilo to herself. After thinking for a few seconds it cam e to her; she would practice her telekinesis. Lilo got up off the couch and was about to go outside when she realized to things: she didn't have a name for herself as an experiment and no one knew of her existence yet. Lilo decided to wait until later before she began introducing herself to the other experiments and some people. As for a name Lilo sat down on the floor and gave it some thought. A few minutes later she decided to use the name Apolline, so that when she takes to other people no one besides the people who she'll tell will know who they are talking about. As for her telekinetic she decided to practice using the items around the house such as books and other stuff that won't break and cause Nani to flip out. For about half an hour Lilo practiced moving things around and lifting stuff before deciding to call it quits. "Man, I can't believe using telekinesis can be so hard on he body as well as the mind" said Lilo as she huffed and puffed while lying down on the floor.

Nani had come down from her nap and saw Lilo on the floor gasping. She ran next to Lilo and got on her knees. "Lilo, are you ok?" asked Nani nervously

"Yeah, I just tired myself out from using my telekinesis" said Lilo

"Telekinesis? So Jumba was right" thought Nani

"Yeah, he was" said Lilo

"He was what?" asked Nani

"You just said Jumba was right about the telekinesis" said Lilo

"No I didn't" said Nani. "Can she read my mind" thought Nani

Lilo gasped. "Nani, I guess I can read minds as well as move stuff. I thought this would have taken time to develop" said Lilo excitingly

"Oh great. Now how am I going to keep secrets from you" said Nani

"Good morning everyone" said Jumba as he walked into the living room to see Lilo and Nani.

"Jumba, my little sister is reading my mind" said Nani, a little peeved

"Really?" said Jumba happily

"I can also move things with my mind" said Lilo

"That is excellent news" said Jumba proudly.

"Problem is when I use my powers my head hurts" said Lilo

"That is normal. With enough practice your mind will get stronger and will be able to last long, just like with your muscles" said Jumba

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I'm hungry" said Lilo as her stomach started growling.

"That's not surprising, you haven't eaten anything solid in two weeks. I'll make some bacon and eggs. Go wake up Pleakley and Stitch so that they can join us" said Nani

"I knew you were going to say that" said Lilo as she went upstairs to get Pleakley first as Nani sighed and went into the kitchen. Lilo shook Pleakley until he woke up. He opened his eye and noticed Lilo as an experiment, which caused him to jump in fright.

"Lilo, don't scare me like that" said Pleakley

"Sorry, next time I won't look like myself next time I wake you up" said Lilo sarcastically

"Didn't Jumba build a holographic inducer?" asked Pleakley

"No" said Lilo

"Oh, never mind then" said Pleakley as he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Lilo went to the elevator to go up to room but decided to try something. She focused her telekinesis to lift her up so that she could fly up to the room above. She slowly floated up to the room to her amazement. "I can't wait to show Stitch my powers" thought Lilo as she arrived in her and Stitch's room.

She saw Stitch sleeping on his bed. He was covered with his blanket and was sleeping like an angel, despite him being quite the opposite when awake. "Stitch is so cute when he sleeps. He looks sexy in blue" thought Lilo before she shook her head. Stitch was her best friend and she couldn't think of him otherwise. Stitch and Angel were in love and she couldn't ruin that. "Stitch wake up" said Lilo as she began to shake him awake.

Stitch began to stir and opened his eyes. "Morning Lilo" said Stitch, smiling at the face he saw.

Lilo blushed a little. Again she was thankful for having fur. "Time to get up and eat. Nani's making breakfast" said Lilo as she walked to the elevator back down. Stitch sat up and got out of bed. "Lilo looks so beautiful" thought Stitch before he shook his head. Lilo was his best friend and he couldn't think of her otherwise. He and Angel were together and he couldn't ruin the relationship she had with Angel, despite his desire to be Lilo. He went downstairs to get something to eat.

Breakfast was ready by the time everyone except Nani was sitting at the table. She laid the plates down and served everyone some eggs and bacon. She sat down and everyone started eating.

"Jumba, can you start with that image inducer today?" asked Lilo

"Of course little girl" said Jumba

"Nani, can I go outside with Stitch and train my powers?" asked Lilo

"I don't know. I don't think it would be wise for the island to know that you have become an experiment" said Nani

"No one is going to recognize me. Besides as an experiment I'll go by another name" said Lilo

"What name?" asked Nani

"Apolline" said Lilo

Nani took a bite of her bacon and chewed while thinking it over. "All right, you can go out and do whatever you want but make sure you use your experiment name" said Nani

"Thanks Nani. Oh, and if the girls call them I'm sick. I want to surprise them once I get the hologram inducer" said Lilo

"Your going to tell them?" asked Nani surprisingly

"Of course; they're my friends and they deserve to know" said Lilo

"All right, if you think it's the right choice" said Nani

Lilo and Stitch finished breakfast and went outside, leaving the three adults sitting at the table. "Do not worry about little girl, she will be fine" said Jumba

Nani sat up and picked up Lilo's and Stitch's plates and put them in the sink. "I'm not worried about Lilo, it's the rest of the island I'm worried about" said Nani as she started cleaning up, causing Jumba and Pleakley to share a look of worry at what might happen now that Lilo is an experiment.

Jumba sat up and started to walk to the door to get to his lab. "Jumba better start working on hologram inducer for little girl".

Pleakley sat up and started to grab some of the remaining dishes and put them in the sink. "If anyone needs me I'm going to go vacuum. The rug looks like it hasn't been cleaned in months"

"You cleaned the rug a week ago" said Nani

"Oh, well, I'll have to clean more precisely then" said Pleakley as he walked to the closet to get the vacuum.

Nani sighed and continued cleaning the dishes. " I hope Lilo and Stitch don't do anything too dangerous while training" said Nani, still worried about her sister's health.

Author's Note: review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 5

Lilo and Stitch started going through Kauai as stealthily as they could, trying to avoid the attention of the citizens, both human and experiment, to get to the forest so that Lilo could practice her new powers without being seen. She wanted to keep her secret just that from most of the other inhabitants on the island for as long as she can. Not that she was ashamed being an experiment but she wanted to try and live a normal life, or at least as normal life can be for her, and continue to go to school and do things she wanted without people shunning her or even hunting her down if they were to find out how she was turned into an experiment in the first place.

They arrived a private section of the forest where no one would be able to find them or hear the commotion they would probably cause. "So Stitch, what should I do first?" asked Lilo

"Well, Stitch thinks you should practice by lifting various items in the forest and then we can work on your flight in you want" said Stitch

"Ok, then". Lilo looked around and saw some fist-sized rocks. She focused her mind on lifting them and with ease they were floating in the air as if they had a will of their own. For a few seconds she was able to do what she wanted to the rocks until Stitch tapped her shoulder, causing her to lose her concentration and dropped the rocks. "Stitch, you made me lose my concentration" said Lilo

"Then we need to train you to be able to concentrate better. Meega don't think it will always be quiet and calm when you use your powers" said Stitch

Lilo was slightly baffled by this. She never thought of that. What if she needed to save someone with her powers, she doubted that the situation would be calm enough for her to use her powers the way she has been using her powers. "Your right Stitch. I guess I'm going to have to work harder" said Lilo

"It take time to get it right so don't worry" said Stitch

About half an hour later Lilo and Stitch decided to call it quits for the day; Lilo head was pounding from the strain but had gotten better at using her telekinesis. "Next time I'm going to have to work on my telepathic abilities" said Lilo

"Ih" said Stitch as they began to walk home. They managed to avoid all the humans and experiments most of the way but ran into one about two minutes before they were able to make it home. Unfortunately for Lilo and Stitch they happened to run into Angel. "Hiya Stitch" said Angel

"Hiya Angel" said Stitch, nervous that Angel was going to be made at him for spending all his time with Lilo.

Angel looked past Stitch and saw Lilo. She walked to the violet experiment and faced her. "And who are you?" asked Angel

"L…Apolline is my name" said Apolline

Angel looked at her closely and sniffed. Lilo was nervous and hoped that Angel would not be able to tell that she was really Lilo. Angel stopped sniffing and looked at her again. "I do not recognize you or your scent. Are an experiment of Jumba's?" asked Angel

"Ih" said Apolline, trying to sound like Stitch

"How come I never saw you before? Asked Angel

"There are many cousins on the island. Kinda hard to remember all of them, isn't it?" asked Apolline.

Angel shrugged her shoulders. "Meega guess you are right" said Angel as she turned to Stitch. "I'll see you later Stitch" said Angel as she walked away.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other and sighed in relief. "That was close" said Lilo

"Ih" said Stitch as they continued back home.

They arrived at the door and opened up to go in. "We're home" said Lilo

Nani was sitting on the couch when she saw the two experiments walk in. "That was fast. I thought you would be gone for a while" said Nani

"You try and use telekinesis and see how long you can last" said Lilo

"I would if I had telekinesis" said Nani

"Oh yeah that's right. I have powers and you don't" said Lilo, almost song like

"I may not be able move things with my mind but I can foretell when you are going to get desserts or not" said Nani, smiling somewhat sinisterly

Lilo stopped laughing and stuck her tongue at Nani. " Nani, don't you have work or something like that"

"I'll go back to work tomorrow, now that I now your safe" said Nani

"Yeah, and spend more time with David" said Lilo

Nani blushed a little, trying to hide a smile from a Lilo. "Speaking of him, do you mind if I tell him the truth? You are telling your friends so I thought it would be nice to tell mine"

"You mean your boyfriend" said Lilo with a voice of superiority

"That's it" said Nani as she jumped out off the couch. " I am going to get both of you"

Lilo and Stitch screamed and giggled as they ran for it. They tired to escape but Nani caught them and started tickling them. Lilo was able to get Nani off using her telekinesis. "Hey, that's not fair" said Nani as she tried to grab the two experiments.

"You're bigger than us so my powers make the battlefield even" said Lilo as she and Stitch started laughing at Nani as she dangled in the air. After Lilo and Stitch had their fun they let Nani back down, dropping her about two inches off the floor, causing them laugh again.

Nani was able to grab them by their backs and picked them up. She walked over to the couch and put them as she sat. "That was fun" said Lilo

"Yeah, remind me never to do it again" said Nani, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Hey Nani, why don't you give David a call and ask him to come over?" asked Lilo

"Why?" asked Nani

Lilo sighed. "I really have to spell it out, don't I? Well, first of all I want to show him that I'm an experiment now an secondly you like him and should spend some time with him. You know, go to a movie with him or something like that"

"All right I'll give him a call" said Nani as she got up to get the phone. She dialed David's number and waited a few seconds while the phone rang. "Hello" said David

"Hi David, it's Nani" said Nani

"Wassup, Nani" said David happily

"David, are you busy right now?" asked Nani

"No. Why?" asked David

"I want you to come over" said Nani

"Right now?" asked David

"Right now" said Nani

"I'll be there in a few minutes. See ya" said David

"Bye" said Nani as she hung up. "I really like David but he's a little slow on the pick up on cues sometimes"

"Just like someone we know" said Lilo as she and Lilo smiled at her

Nani held up a fist. " I would beat both of you up if it didn't mean me breaking my hand" said Nani

A few minutes later David arrived and knocked on the front door. Lilo went in the hallway and hid out of sight while Stitch sat on the couch and Nani opened the door. "hello David, come on in" said Nani

"Ok" said David as he walked in. "Hi Stitch" said David as he waved to the blue furred experiment.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Nani

"No thank you. Tell me, is Lilo any better?" asked David

"Yes, she has gotten much better since two weeks ago" said Nani

"Thank goodness. I can imagine how upset you were. I would have visited her at the hospital but I'm not family and I thought it would be best to let you call me so that I won't be intruding on you if you wanted privacy" said David

"I appreciate that. You know, how about we go out tonight? Just you and me" said Nani

"What about Lilo?" asked David

"Jumba and Pleakley will be home and I sure that I can trust them, along with Stitch, to keep her safe" said Nani

Stitch snickered at that last comment, causing David to raise an eyebrow. "Ok then it's a date. If it's ok with you can I see Lilo?" asked David

"Sure, I'll call her. LILO!" yelled Nani. A few seconds later the violet furred experiment came out and walked in front of David. "Hi" said Lilo

"Hello, do you know where Lilo is?" asked David

"Yes" said Lilo

"Can you tell me where?" asked David

"Right here" said Lilo with a big smile

It took a few seconds for David's brain to register what he was just told. His mouth hug open for a few seconds before slowly turning his head to Stitch and Nani, who snorted and started laughing. David turned his head back towards the experiment. "L…L..Li…LILO?" asked David

"That's me" said Lilo

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" asked David loudly

"To make a quick story short I was run over by a car, was in a coma for ten days, given a formula that healed my body and turned me into an experiment. If you want the full story and all the mushy emotions ask Nani to explain it all to you" said Lilo

David sat all the way back on the couch. "Wow. You're an experiment now. Maybe you can help yourself find your one true place" said David

"Sorry, that joke has already been used" said Lilo

"Oh. Well at least you're all better" said David

"Yeah, and Jumba is going to make me a holographic inducer to make me look human" said Lilo

"That's good" said David. He turned his attention to Nani. "So what time do you want me to pick you up around?"

"Is 6PM good?" asked Nani

"6 is perfect. I better get going. I'll see you later Nani. Take care Lilo and Stitch" said David

"Bye" said Lilo and Stitch as they waved goodbye. Once David left the house and drove off in his car Nani jumped up and started dancing a little. " I got a date with David. I got a date with David" sang Nani

While Nani was dancing Jumba came into the living room. He stared at Nani as if she went crazy. "Bigger girl has lost her marbles, no?" asked Jumba

"No, she's just happy" said Lilo

"Ok then. As for happy I have finished your holographic inducer earlier than I expected" said Jumba

"Cool" said Lilo as she took the inducer and put around her wrist. "how do I get it to work?" asked Lilo

"All you have to do is press the blue button the side to turn the inducer on and press the orange button to turn the inducer off. You will look just like you did before you became an experiment" said Jumba

Lilo pressed the blue button, turning the inducer on. She went into the bathroom to look at herself. Her black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes "Wow, I do look human" said Lilo

"Well at least now you can go back to school" said Nani, who was standing outside the bathroom door looking at Lilo in her human form thanks to he holographic inducer.

"Yeah, I guess I can. I really should get my books ready and prepare myself for a lot of making up" said Lilo

"Don't worry, you can borrow your notes from your friends. You have a least one friend in each class" said Nani, who apparently stopped her dancing after she realized she was making a fool of herself.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Jumba, how do I get this holographic inducer to make it look like I have different clothes?" asked Lilo

"Well, In order to do that you would have to get some of your clothes and scan them by pressing the violet button on the right, under the blue. Once you have scanned the clothes you want all you have to do is press the yellow button in order to flip through the clothes you want to look like you are wearing" said Jumba

"Ok, so blue turns on, orange turns off, violet scans clothes and yellow lets me choose what I want to appear to be wearing. Got it. Thanks a lot Jumba, I really appreciate it" said Lilo.

"Anything to help ohana. Now if you don't mind Jumba is going back to lab to do some work on figuring out how to chance little girl back if she desires" said Jumba as he went back outside to his lab.

Lilo looked at her watch and thought about the idea of returning back to being a human. "Lilo, are you ok?" asked Nani

Lilo snapped out of her thought and looked at her bigger sister. "Yeah, I was just thinking"

"That's what I'm worried about" said Nani

Lilo smiled. "Be careful Nani, I can read your mind" said Lilo as she down on the couch to watch some T.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nani was getting dressed for her date with David while Lilo was ordering a pizza for herself, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba. "Now Lilo, I expect you to be in bed by 9, understand?" asked Nani as she put on her earrings.

"Is David bringing you somewhere nice to eat?" asked Lilo

"Do you understand what I said about bed by 9?" asked Nani

"Yes" sighed Lilo

"David is going to take me somewhere nice if he knows what's good for him" said Nani

"I can find out if you want" said Lilo

"You better not read his mind. Only I should get to know what's going on in his mind" said Nani

Both girls giggled as they heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it" said Nani as she ran to the door, hologram active.

Lilo opened the door to see David dressed up. "Hi Lilo. Did Jumba turn you back into a human already?" asked David

"Nope. I'm using a holographic inducer Jumba made for me to look human" said Lilo

"Thanks cool. Is Nani ready?" asked David

"I'll go see. NANI!" yelled Lilo.

A few seconds later Nani walked into the living room, dressed in a red dress with her hair tied in a bun. "Wow Nani, you look beautiful, as always of course" said David

"Smart answer" said Nani. "Now remember what I told you Lilo"

"I'll be in bed by 9. Now make sure you two don't stay out too late" said Lilo

"I can stay up as long as I want at my age" said Nani

"So I have to wait until I'm 100 before I can hang out late? That stinks" said Lilo

David started to chuckle but was silenced by one look from Nani. "I'm not that old. C'mon David lets go before my sister says anything else she might regret" said Lilo as she shut the door behind her.

Lilo shrugged her shoulders and decided to play a video game with Stitch while waiting for the pizza to arrive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours passed, the family ate some pizza, Lilo gathered her things for school tomorrow and the family watched some television together until 9, when Lilo and Stitch went up to their room to go to sleep. "Good night Stitch" said Lilo as she made herself comfortable in her bed.

"Goodnight Lilo" said Stitch. His mind has been wandering all day since he first laid eyes on Lilo as an experiment. He always loved Lilo but was afraid to ruin their friendship by admitting his love for her. Now that she was an experiment he imagined that they wouldn't have any problems except for the detail that he and Angel were together. He couldn't just dump her because he wanted to be with Lilo. He sighed as he tried to clear his mind and forget these thoughts he was having as he rifted of to sleep after a few minutes. If Stitch had managed to stay up a few more minutes he might have noticed the sounds of crying coming from his best friend who had read his mind.

"I love you too Stitch. I love you too" said Lilo softly as she covered herself with the blanket and huddled herself inwards despite the warmth of the room.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did there would be many more episodes and I would be rich. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

"Lilo, it's time to wake up" said Nani as she shook her younger sister

Lilo moaned as she tried to block out her sister's voice. "I don't want to"

"Don't give me that. Yesterday you were telling me you couldn't wait to go to school to see your friends and how you were going to invite them back here to tell them that you're an experiment. You can't do that if your home" said Nani as she stopped shaking her sister.

Lilo sat up and yawned loudly. "What time is it?" asked Lilo

"It's 6:30 in the morning, just in case you can't tell whether it's night or morning" said Nani

"Ha Ha" said Lilo dryly.

Nani walked to the elevator. "Don't forget to use holographic inducer. I don't want you to walk into school showing off your naked furry butt" said Nani jokingly went downstairs on the elevator.

"Maybe I will" said Lilo. She almost forgot that she couldn't wear her clothes from the closet and had to use the holographic inducer to make it look like she was wearing clothes as well as looking human. She picked up holographic inducer, put of her wrist and set it to make her look human again.

She went downstairs to see Nani and Stitch sitting at the table, drinking some coffee and eating some cereal. Lilo felt sadden by what she had heard yesterday when she ready Stitch's mind accidentally, not having practiced it all that much it was hard to focus and be able to turn the telepathy on and off when she wanted. "Morning Lilo" said Stitch, unaware of what happened.

Lilo snapped out her thoughts and looked at Stitch. "Morning" said Lilo as she went to get some cereal and a bowl. She poured some milk in with the cereal and then put it back in the refrigerator. Then, without a spoon, she opened her mouth and poured the cereal in to the mouth and gulped it all down in one helping. After finishing she let out a loud belch that caused Stitch to fall out of his chair laughing.

"LILO! ARE YOU LOCO?" asked Nani

"Sorry, I guess being an experiment has changed the way I eat and behave" said Lilo embarrassingly

"Stitch has better table manners than you" said Nani as she looked at Stitch, who was pulling his self up while wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"That's because I taught his manners while he was an experiment. I guess that means that you'll have to teach me table manners" said Lilo

"I don't think so. I'll let this slide but you better not do that in school" said Nani

"Fine. Speaking of school I better get ready. Did you make me my lunch?" asked Lilo

"Yes, it's in the refrigerator on the side. Don't forget it" said Nani as Lilo went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After finishing she grabbed her book bag and ran to the kitchen to get her lunch and say goodbye to Nani and Stitch. Before she got the door Nani called her. "Wait a second Lilo"

"What is it?" asked Lilo

Nani walked to the door and gave Lilo the doctor's note she had to give to the teachers and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Blah, I forgot your all hairy" said Nani as she tried to get the violet hairs out of her mouth. "Have a good day at school"

Lilo waved goodbye as she ran to her bus stop to wait for the school bus to pick her up. The bus arrived a few minutes later and see went on and walked to the back of the bus where her friends were sitting. "Lilo, over here" said Victoria as she waved her hand, motioning for her to come sit next to her.

Lilo sat down next to Victoria; Yuki, Elena sitting across from them while Teresa and Mertle sat behind them. "Where were you yesterday? Didn't you go to school?" asked Mertle

"No, I wasn't feeling all that well so I decided to rest up" said Lilo. She didn't want to lie to her friends and was planning on telling them the truth about herself but she didn't want anyone else to her why she stayed home so she had to tell a lie.

"At least your better now" said Mertle

"Yeah" said Yuki, Elena, and Teresa

"Yeah, good thing. Now all I have to worry about is making up two weeks worth of work" said Lilo

"Don't worry, we'll lend you our notes. Luckily you have at least one of us in each of your classes" said Victoria

"Thanks, you girls are the best. Oh listen, are any of you doing anything after school today?" asked Lilo

"No" said the five girls

"I was wandering if you can come to my house later. I want to show you girls something" said Lilo

"What do you want to show us Lilo?" asked Mertle

"Can't tell you. If you want to know just come by my house after school" said Lilo. The girls agreed to come over but only after telling their parents so that they won't get into trouble. The bus stopped at the school and everyone got of and went to school. Lilo had to show her note to all the teachers and was told that she had to make up all the work, which she already knew. The day pasted rather quickly for her first day back since the accident and was on the bus back home with her friends a few hours later. Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Teresa and Elena went home to ask their parent's if they could go to Lilo's house, to which they agreed. The five girls arrived at Lilo's house about twenty minutes after Lilo got home herself.

"I guess your parents said yes" said Lilo. The five girls shook their heads insinuating a yes. Lilo walked to the elevator to go to her room; only three girls were allowed on at a time so Lilo, Victoria, and Mertle went first and then Yuki, Elena and Teresa went up the second time. They looked around Lilo's room but did not notice anything out of the ordinary. "What's the big surprise Lilo?" asked Victoria

"In a second. Before I show it to you you must promise that you will never tell anyone this secret" said Lilo

"We promise" said the five girls

"I warn you that you might be freaked out by what you see so you might not want to look" said Lilo. The girls stood their ground and waited for the surprise. "oh right then. You've been warned" said Lilo as she disabled her holographic inducer to show her experiment form. The girls stood still and simply stared at Lilo; frozen in their spots. After they realized that Lilo was this experiment they screamed in shock. A few seconds later Nani came up from the elevator to see her sister in her experiment form and Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa on the floor, staring at Lilo in shock. "L..L..Lilo, you're an alien?" asked Mertle

"Not exactly. My uncle Jumba turned me into an experiment" said Lilo

"Why would he do that?" asked Victoria

"Well, you see, as you know about two and a half weeks ago I was run over by car. Thing was that I was in such bad condition that I had little hope of surviving and even if I did survive I had no change of ever walking again and would have been either a paraplegic or even worst a quadriplegic. The only way I could possibly ever recover was to be given the experiment formula" said Lilo

"How long ago did you get the formula?" asked Mertle

"About three days" said Lilo

"So you were an experiment when we saw you two days ago" said Victoria

"No. I was still human at the time. The formula didn't take affect until early yesterday morning. I woke up and saw myself looking like this in the mirror and had a similar reaction to you girls. I know this may seem weird but I hoped that even though I'm an alien now we can still be friends" said Lilo

The girls sat up and regained their composure. "Lilo, we're your friends. We don't care if you are human, alien or experiment. I'm glad that you trusted us with your secret" said Victoria

Lilo began to cry a little. She was afraid that she would lose her friends after they saw what she had become but was glad that she was wrong. The girls gave her Lilo a hug. "Hey Lilo, you're nice and soft. Maybe I can use you as a teddy bear" said Mertle jokingly

"Too late, Nani already called dibs on that if she had problems sleeping. Besides you have Gigi" said Lilo.

The girls laughed and started talking about what Lilo had missed while she was away from school while Nani went downstairs to start making dinner. Nani went back up to Lilo's room and asked the girls if they wanted to stay for dinner. They asked Nani if they could call their parents and see if it was ok with them first. After getting their parents permission they all agreed to stay over for dinner. The table wasn't big enough for ten people so Nani allowed Lilo and her friends to eat in the living room. "Lilo, I have a question" asked Mertle

"What is it?" asked Lilo

"Do you have any powers now that you're an experiment?" asked Mertle

Lilo smiled and decided to show them one of her abilities. She looked at the kitchen, which surprised the girls to why she would look away rather than answer the question. Suddenly a bottle of soda floated into the living room in front of Victoria, whose cup was empty. "Need a refill Victoria?" asked Lilo

Victoria looked at the bottle blankly for a few seconds before shaking her head up and down to signal a yes. The cup was filled about three quarters of the way and then floated back into the kitchen. "How did you do that?" asked Victoria in amazement

"I used one of my abilities. That was telekinesis, the power to move things with my mind" said Lilo

"Wow" said the girls

"I can also use telepathy, which allows me to read the minds of others, but you don't have to worry I won't read your minds without your permission" said Lilo

The girls' faces showed signs of relief at hearing that. "Maybe you can use your powers to get the answers from then teacher whenever we take a test" said Victoria

"Ahem" said Nani from the kitchen as she stood up.

"What's wrong Nani?" asked Lilo

"I hope I didn't hear someone mentioning the idea of using telepathy to cheat" said Nani

"Don't worry you didn't. Old age must be hitting you harder than I thought" said Lilo as she and the other girls started laughing.

"LILO" yelled Nani very loudly, silencing the girls. "Just because you have the power to do something doesn't give you the right to abuse. Just like when you taught Stitch not to use his powers to destroy you can't use your powers to control others or read their mind without their permission"

"Bigger girl is right. It is unethical to use your powers on others without their saying ok" said Jumba

"No offense Jumba but I don't think you have the right to tell me about what is ethical or not considering all the evil things you have done" said Lilo

"True" said Jumba as he continued eating.

"Jumba may have no right but as your sister I do so I'm asking you nicely to not abuse your powers. You have great powers so you have to use the responsibly" said Nani

"Your right. I'll use my powers responsibly" said Lilo

"Thank you" said Nani as she went back in to eat. Lilo revealed she had her fingers crossed to the girls and they started giggling.

After they finished dinner the girls got ready to leave. "We'll see you at school tomorrow Lilo" said Victoria as she waved goodbye.

"Don't worry, we'll lend you the notes this weekend" yelled Mertle as she waved goodbye as well.

Lilo waved goodbye to the girls and then closed the door behind her. She went into the kitchen to see Nani and Pleakley cleaning the dishes while Jumba was walking to his room. Lilo ran to him. "Jumba, I'm sorry" said Lilo

"About what little girl?" asked Jumba

"About what I said to you about how you had no right to tell me what was ethical or not" said Lilo

"I said you were right though" said Jumba

"I still feel bad" said Lilo

Jumba got on one knee so that he could get closer to Lilo's face so that he could look into her eyes. "Listen little girl, Jumba knows you are kind and gentle and smart, but sometimes powers like yours can corrupt so I'm only trying to look out for you" said Jumba

Lilo hugged Jumba. "Thanks" said Lilo

"You are welcome" said Jumba

"Jumba, have you seen Stitch today?" asked Lilo

"No I have not" said Jumba

"oh" said Lilo disappointingly

"Are going to tell him truth about how you feel?" asked Jumba

"I can't. He and Angel are together and if I tell him how I feel he might reject me and not want to be friends with me" said Lilo

"Other possibly is that he really likes you as well" said Jumba

"Yeah, I know" said Lilo

"I though you were unsure of how Stitch felt about you" said Jumba

Lilo cover ed her mouth but was too late. She decided to tell Jumba the truth. "Last night while I was trying to sleep I accidentally read Stitch's mind. He loves me but won't actually tell me and is afraid to hurt Angel, as am I. I don't want Angel to suffer" said Lilo

"See what Jumba said before. You care for the happiness of others over your own. If you love Stitch you should tell him and I'm sure he will admit his love if he really does love you. As for Angel she will be upset and probably run to me and I'll have to tell her that this was meant to be. You and Stitch deserve each other and should be happy. I'm sure Angel will be upset for a little while but will recover" said Jumba

Lilo smiled weakly as she cried a little. Her tears mixed with her fur and she tried to wipe them away. "Thank you Jumba"

"Your welcome. Any other questions you wish to ask Jumba?" asked Jumba

"No" said Lilo

"Then Jumba will go upstairs" said Jumba as he walked up the stairs. Lilo went back into the kitchen to see Nani and Pleakley finishing up with the dishes. Lilo went into the living room to watch some television for a while until her sister told her to go take a shower and get ready for bed. She took a shower and then dried off. It was much harder for her to fully dry off with her fur. "Now I see why Stitch hated showers so much. Not only couldn't he swim in water but it was hard to completely dry" thought Lilo

Lilo went up to her room and laid in bed. She looked at Stitch's bed which was unoccupied. "Jumba's right. I will tell Stitch how I feel about him. I hope Angel won't be too upset with me but I can't stand being from Stitch anymore. He needs to know the truth about how I feel; he deserves that" thought Lilo as she tried to sleep. Lilo thought to herself, hoping that Stitch would admit his feelings for Lilo and that what he had thought last night was true. Lilo closed her eyes and thought about the day that had passed and the possibilities that tomorrow held.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story.

This will be my last chapter of the year so think of it as a saying goodbye to the year 2006 present. I will continue on next year so don't worry. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Lilo woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her to get up and get ready for school. Luckily it was Friday, meaning that she could talk to Stitch later and see what they are going to do. After putting her holographic inducer on and turning it on, eating some breakfast, brushing her teeth and grabbing her books and lunch she waved goodbye to Nani as she ran to the bus stop. Unbeknown to Lilo Stitch was watching her from a nearby tree. He has been keeping an eye of Lilo most of the time from afar not because he wanted to but because he had to. He didn't want to upset Lilo and ruin their friendship by admitting his love for her and he didn't want to upset Angel. Stitch was very confused and decided to ask Jumba what he should do. He watched Lilo's bus leave as he got out of the tree and walked to the house where Jumba was. He knocked on his room and waited a few seconds but did not answer. He knocked a few more times and waited and still no one opened up. He went in and noticed Jumba and Pleakley were still sleeping; Jumba on the bottom bunk and Pleakley on the top. Stitch saw that Jumba was still resting but he needed to talk to him while Lilo was not home. He began to shake Jumba until he began to stir. "Wh..what is it?" asked Jumba tiredly.

"Jumba, meega need to talk to you" said Stitch

"Can't it wait?" asked Jumba while rubbing his eyes..

"Please" said Stitch

Jumba sighed and got out of bed. "All right then. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the living room" said Jumba

Stitch went to living room and a few minutes later was followed by Jumba who was now dressed. He looked around to see no one else was in the house. "I see that little girl went to school and bigger school went to work. So 626, what is it you need to talk about so important that evil genius be woke up from sleep?" asked Jumba

Stitch looked at his hands while speaking, nervous about what he was about to say. "Jumba, I love Lilo but I do not know what to do. I'm with Angel and do not want to hurt her and if Lilo doesn't love me then meega might ruin friendship. Meega confused" said Stitch

Jumba sat next to Stitch on the couch. "626, if you really love little girl then you have to tell her, otherwise you'll never know how she might feel. I believe that if you tell her how you feel you will be happy. As for Angel you have to tell her that you don't feel for her the way you did anymore. She'll be upset but it is better that you tell her rather than her finding out from someone else" said Jumba

Stitch looked up at his creator. "Are you sure Jumba?" asked Stitch

"Stitch, I'm going to tell you something that I do not want you to tell anyone that I said so, ok?" asked Jumba

"Ok, I promise" said Stitch

"Lilo talked to me yesterday about the same thing you are talking to me about. She loves you very much but doesn't want to ruin your friendship and cause you and Angel to split up, fearing that she might upset Angel" said Jumba

Stitch sat stared at Jumba, thinking. Lilo really did love him as much as he loved her. "Thanks Jumba" said Stitch as he jumped of the couch and went outside.

Jumba got up and walked to his room so that he could go back to sleep. "I hope things work out for all of them" thought Jumba as he laid down in his bed.

Stitch was walking through the island, looking for Angel so that he could talk to her. Problem was that he didn't know what to exactly say; he couldn't just say to Angel that they should break up and that he wanted to be with someone else.

"Stitch" said someone from behind. Stitch turned around to see it was the pink furred experiment he was looking for.

"Hi Angel" said Stitch nervously.

"Stitch, we need to talk" said Angel

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Stitch

"For the last three weeks meega has hardly seen you" said Angel

"Well, Lilo was badly hurt and I needed to be with her while she recovered" said Stitch

"Lilo was injured? How?" asked Angel. She may not have liked Lilo that much but she was eternally grateful to her for helping free her from Gantu's along with Stitch so even though she didn't admit it she cared for Lilo.

"Well, you see, three weeks ago Lilo was run over by a car when she accidently ran into the road after seeing us kiss. She was very badly hurt and almost died until Jumba found way to save her with a formula he created" said Stitch. He decided not to tell Angel that the formula turned Lilo into an experiment so that she wouldn't go telling the others.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She is better now right?" asked Angel

"Yes, she's all right thanks to Jumba and that formula he created. She's at school right now" said Stitch

"That's good to hear. Maybe I can see her later and make sure that she's ok myself. I have another question for you" said Angel

Stitch was a little surprised. "What is it?" asked Stitch

"Have you seen that experiment named Apolline?" asked Angel

Stitch was worried about this. He had to be careful about what he said or he might accidently reveal that Lilo and Apolline are the same. "No, I haven't" said Stitch

"Where did you meet her?" asked Angel

"On the island" said Stitch

"Where on the island?" asked Angel sounding irritated.

"Near the beach" said Stitch

"How long have you know her?" asked Angel

"That was the first time I saw her and I haven't seen her since" said Stitch

Angel looked at Stitch for about a minute, not saying a word. Finally she spoke up. "All right then, I believe you. But next time you see Apolline I want you to bring her to me so that I can talk to her. I don't know what it is but I feel like I've seen her before" said Angel

"Ok" said Stitch

"Also, when Lilo gets home I want to go see her so that I can make sure she's all better. What time does she get home?" asked Angel

"About 3:00 PM" said Stitch

"Good, that leaves us about seven hours to ourselves" said Angel as she grabbed Stitch's arm and started to pull him where she wanted to go.

"This wasn't how I planned this" thought Stitch as he was being bragged by Angel across the island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo was dropped of near her house at around 2:57 PM, a little early than usual. The other girls were already dropped off near their homes so she didn't have anyone to wave bye to. She walked into the house. "I'm home" yelled Lilo. No one answered so she decided to give something a try. She sat down on the couch, closed her eyes and focused. She began to use her telepathy to scan the island for Nani, Jumba and Pleakley. After a few minutes she found that Nani was still at work, Jumba was working in his ship and Pleakley was doing some shopping. "I'm getting better at this" thought Lilo as she jumped off the couch and almost lost her balance. Her head began to hurt from overexerting herself so she decided to go to her room and relax for a few minutes. The girls were going to come over a little later to give Lilo their notes so that she could catch up with everyone else.

As she laid down on her bed she began to think back to what Jumba said to her. "I don't why I'm so nervous. Jumba's right. I love Stitch and I bet if I say it first he'll admit his love for me as well" thought Lilo. She decided to turn off her holographic inducer, being that she was indoors and that their was no need to hide who she was now.

Unbeknown to Lilo Angel and Stitch we walking to the house so that Angel could greet Lilo and see how she was. "I bet Lilo will be surprised to see me" said Angel.

"I would be if I was Lilo. Angel rarely ever spent time with Lilo even before the accident. Luckily Lilo will have her holographic inducer on being that she just came home" thought Stitch as they went inside and closed the door behind them.

Lilo heard the door closing and assumed that someone had went inside. "Probably Jumba getting something to eat or use from the kitchen for his work" thought Lilo, not bothering to scan to see who it was.

Angel and Stitch took the elevator up to Lilo's room. When they got to the top they saw a figure on the bed. "Lilo?" asked Angel

Lilo sat up and saw Stitch and Angel looking at her. For about two minutes no one spoke up during this awkward moment, even though Lilo and Stitch kept telling themselves how screwed they were. After gathering her thoughts Angel spoke up. "Apolline, what are you doing here?" asked Angel

Lilo didn't say anything for a few seconds, quickly thinking of a reason why see would be in her own room except the fact that this was Lilo's room and she was Apolline as an experiment. "Uh, well, I'm here to see Lilo" said Apolline

"Really? Can I ask you a question Apolline?" asked Angel

"Sure" said Apolline nervously

Angel noticed that Apolline's voice was shaky and knew something was wrong. "What is you experiment number?" asked Angel

Lilo and Stitch knew that they were officially screwed. Apolline didn't have a number because she was a human turned experiment but she couldn't tell Angel that. "I don't have one" said Apolline

"You have to have a number, you're an experiment" said Angel

"When Jumba created me he simply named me. He didn't give me a number" said Apolline

"Jumba always gives his experiments a number. Lilo names the experiments, not him" said Angel. She knew she was being lied to but she couldn't figure out why. She looked at Apolline wrist and noticed something. It looked oddly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that Apolline didn't have it last time they meet. "What is that around your wrist Apolline?" asked Angel

Apolline looked at her wrist. "This, this is a watch" said Apolline

"That doesn't look like any watch I've seen" said Angel

"It's a digital watch" said Apolline

"Can I see it then?" asked Angel as she walked towards Apolline with her hand extended.

Apolline and Angel were about a foot apart, looking at each intensely. "No" said Apolline. With that Angel jumped at Apolline and tried to get the watch of her wrist. Stitch ran to the two female experiments and managed to separate them but now before Angel had managed to pull the watch off and fling it onto the floor. Unfortunately for Lilo and Stitch the blue button was pushed when it hit the floor and projected a holographic image of Lilo as she looked when she was human.

Angel looked at the image of Lilo and then at Apolline. She looked back and forth between the image and the experiment. "Apolline, you're Lilo?" asked Angel

Apolline put her head down. "Yes" said Lilo quietly

Angel turned her attention to Stitch. "So this is why you have been spending so much time with her" said Angel

"Angel…" said Stitch but Angel simply ran to the elevator and went down. Stitch looked at the elevator and then at Lilo, thinking about whether to stay with Lilo or go after to Angel. Finally he ran to the elevator and waved to Lilo as he went down. "I'll be back soon, I promise" said Stitch, leaving Lilo to cry by herself.

Stitch ran to Angel. He feels crappy for the way he left Lilo but he had to stop Angel before she did anything she and Stitch might regret. Luckily for Stitch he was able to catch up with Angel very quickly due to her impaired judgment which caused her to keep tripping. Stitch found Angel near a tree, her head against the trunk as she hit the tree with her hand. "Angel" said Stitch softly.

Angel turned to see Stitch looking at her. She was heavily crying. "What do you want?" asked Angel bitterly

"I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid" said Stitch

"Like what, kill myself?" asked Angel

Stitch stood his ground; his face appeared emotionless. "Angel, I never planned for this to happen. Lilo was turned into an experiment in order to save her life. She would have died without the formula Jumba gave her. By turning her into an experiment her body was fixed and she got to continue her life. I've been spending time with her not because I'm avoiding you but because I almost lost my best friend and I am scared out of my mind that I might lose her for good next time" said Stitch

Angel wiped her eyes and took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Do you love her?" asked Angel

"Yes" said Stitch

"And what about me?" asked Angel

Stitch walked up to Angel and held her hands in his. "Angel, I will always have a place for you in my heart, but I don't think it was meant to be for you and me to be together. We'll always be friends and I'll always care for you, but my heart belongs to another. I'm sorry"

Angel looked at her hands as she held onto Stitch's. "I guess I can't fight true love". Angel let go of her Stitch's hands. "Go. Lilo needs you" said Angel as she smiled softly

Stitch shook his head. "Thank you" said Stitch as he ran off to go to Lilo. Angel watched him run; she felt sad knowing that Stitch could never be her's but at least now he would be happy. Maybe she'll find love one day and be as happy as she knows Stitch and Lilo will be.

Lilo sat in her room crying, her knees pulled to her chest. Stitch walked up to her. "So, who did you choose?" asked Lilo as she continued to cry.

Stitch didn't say anything. He pulled Lilo up to her feet and kissed her on the lips. Lilo stopped crying and held her hands to her lips. "Stitch chooses you Lilo. I love you" said Stitch.

Lilo smiled weakly as she hugged Stitch. "I love you too Stitch".

Lilo and Stitch finally admitted their love for each. All seems to be well in the Pelekai house and the two experiments embraced each other in deep affection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many light years away from Earth there is a prison where the most dangerous criminals are keep locked away. At the Galactic Alliance prison resides some of the greatest threats to the galaxy and have been imprisoned for their crimes against existence. One of those prisons was Dr. Jacques Hamsterviel. Being surrounded by the many Leroy clones he created he was looked away for crimes against the planet Earth, it's inhabitants, the experiments and the Galactic Alliance itself. For these crimes he was sentences to 1000 Earth years without chance of parole. Sitting in his 3 foot by 3 foot prison he was currently being taunted by one of the officers. "Not so tough by without these red freaks to help you, are you?" asked the officer

Hamsterviel sighed. "It must be nice to be so simple minded, not having to care about the horror that will soon be inflicted on you and those that have wronged me" said Hamsterviel.

The officer laughed and snorted. "Oh no, Hamsterwheel is going to make me pay. Tell you what, in 1000 years you can seek your revenge on me if you still hold a grudge, ok?" asked the officer rhetorically as he walked away laughing, making fun of the prisoners name in an attempt to get him angry.

Hamsterviel closed his eyes and relaxed, thinking of the fun he will have making that officer and all those who opposed him suffer once he gets out. "Soon, I will gain my revenge. Soon" thought Hamsterviel as he continued planning his escape.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did I would be rich and would have made the series a lot longer. I do own this story.

Chapter 8

Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa walked to Lilo house so that they can give her the notes she needed to catch up in school, being that she missed about three weeks and would fall behind if she didn't catch up soon. Luckily it was Friday and Lilo would be be able to get most of the work done. They made it easier for Lilo by coping the on a printer and give it to her rather than make her write it all out.

As they approached the house they noticed that the door was partially opened. They went inside to see if anyone was in. "Hello?" said Victoria but no one answered. They walked through the living room and then to the hall way towards the elevator to Lilo's room. As they were about to take the elevator up they heard Lilo speaking. "You're a great kisser Stitch" said Lilo

"Really?" asked Stitch

"Yup" said Lilo

Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa held their hands over their mouths, afraid that their voices would give away their presence with a squeal or a scream. They kept their hands over their mouths as they continued to listen.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Lilo

"About what?" asked Stitch

"About telling the others about us" said Lilo

"Well, Jumba probably won't be surprised, Nani and Pleakely will probably freak out at first, especially Pleakley. He'll say 'Aah, what are you doing Lilo, loving that monstrosity'" said Stitch, trying to imitate Pleakley.

Lilo giggled. "Well, I'm also a 'monstrosity' as he would say so tough beans if he can't accept it but for Nani I'm worried about what she'll say or do. She might try to separate us" said Lilo as she hugged Stitch

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out if it comes to that" said Stitch

"Thanks. What about my friends?" asked Lilo

"Tell them. I'll bet they'll understand and accepting of love" said Stitch

"Your right. Let's go down stairs" said Lilo as they walked to the elevator. The girls walked to the front door in the living room quickly and quietly as Lilo and Stitch walked to take the elevator. Lilo and Stitch took the elevator down to the hallway, holding each others hand as they walked into the living room. To say they were surprised to see the girls in the house was an understatement. "What are you girls doing here?" asked Lilo, her heart racing.

"We came here to give you the notes for school. Did you forget already?" asked Mertle

"I thought you girls were going to come over later" said Lilo

"We decided to come early. Lilo, why are you holding Stitch's hand"? asked Victoria, already knowing the answer but wanting to see what Lilo was going to say.

Lilo tried to think of some reason besides the truth while Stitch simply whistled. "Well, uh, you see, uh…" said Lilo as she keep saying nothing that explained why she was holding Stitch's hand.

"Also, why are you not using your holographic inducer?" asked Victoria

Lilo tried to think of a reason why but then realized something odd; the way the girls were talking and smiling, it almost seemed like they knew something. Lilo quickly scanned their minds and realized that they were listening to them talk before. "How much did you girls hear?" asked Lilo, blushing a red so deep that it was almost noticeable in her violet fur.

"Hear what?" asked Mertle, trying to act surprised.

"Nice try but I've scanned your minds. You were listening to Stitch and I talk. How could you?" asked Lilo

"You read our minds? Without our permission? I thought you said you wouldn't do that" said Victoria

"I didn't think you would spy on my conversations. Now talk" said Lilo

The girls looked at each other and Victoria began to speak up. "We wanted to come over early and when we got here your door was open so we decided to come in after no one answered. We heard you talking to someone from your room so we were about to go up when we heard you say to Stitch what a good kisser he was. We couldn't just leave so we listened" said Victoria

If dying of embarrassment was possible Lilo would be the closest person to achieving it. "How much did you hear exactly" said Lilo weakly

"From how good Stitch's kissing was up till you said to Stitch you wanted to go downstairs. I thought Stitch and Angel were a couple" said Victoria

Lilo sighed heavily. She knew their was no way out of this, except by using her powers to manipulate their minds which was out of the question, so she decided to tell them the truth. She told them about how and Stitch secretly loved each other and how they couldn't be together because they were different species and about what happened between Angel, Stitch and Apolline, Lilo's experiment name for those who don't know they are one in the same. "Well, that's the story" said Lilo

Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa just stared with their eyes wide open in surprise of what Lilo and Stitch had gone through. "Wow" said the girls

"So can you girls accept our love?" asked Lilo

"Of course. However, don't go reading our minds without our permission" said Victoria

"Only if you don't hide the truth from me" said Lilo

The girls laughed happily. "Fine, we won't keep secret from you. What are you going to do about Nani" asked Victoria

Lilo began to think about it when Jumba walked inside, "Ah, little girls and 626, how are you all?" asked Jumba

"Good" said everyone

"Jumba, Stitch and I are in a bit of a predicament" said Lilo

Jumba looked at Lilo and Stitch and saw them holding hands. "Jumba sees that you two are now together. Good for you" said Jumba happily

"Yeah, problem is, when we tell Nani she's going probably going to explode and I'm afraid she might try to separate us" said Lilo as she hugged Stitch, afraid of the thought of losing him.

Jumba scratched his chin. "Little girl does bring up a intriguing problem. Jumba will help little girl deal with this. Before you tell bigger girl come get me. That way she'll be able to focus her anger emotions at me" said Jumba

"You would do that for us?" asked Stitch

"I am one wanting to see you two together seeing how much you love each other, the least I can do seeing how it is my fault you are together" said Jumba

"I won't call it a bad thing we're together" said Lilo

"True; I am thinking in more bigger girls perspective" said Jumba

"At least we have some time before Nani comes home" said Lilo. As Lilo finish her sentence the older of the Pelekai sister walked in.

"I'm home" said Nani

Everyone simply stared in shock. It was as Lilo jinxed her sister into arriving early. "Nani, your home early" said Lilo nervously

Nani looked around. "Lilo, why are your friends here?" asked Nani

"We came over to give Lilo our school notes so that she can catch up with her school work" said Victoria

"And I am here because I live here" said Jumba

Nani looked at Jumba awkwardly. "I know" said Nani as she turned her attention back to the girls. "I appreciate you helping Lilo like this. She has a lot of catching up to do and its good to see her friends so willing to help"

Nani began to walk towards the kitchen but was stopped by Lilo. "Nani, wait" said Lilo

Nani stopped and looked at Lilo. "What is it Lilo?" asked Nani

Lilo took a deep breath. She was scared out of her mind but she knew it was better to get it out in the open sooner than later. "I love Stitch" said Lilo

Nani blinked a few times. "Of course you love him, he's ohana" said Nani

"No, I love him love him" said Lilo

Nani thought about what Lilo was trying to get at. Suddenly she noticed the two were holding hands. Nani did the only thing an older sister can do when she is told by her younger sister who was turned into an experiment that she loves another experiment; she passes out.

"NANI!" screams Lilo as her sister falls backwards onto the floor. Jumba and Lilo's friends sit next to her,seeing if she is ok.

"Little girl, be kind enough to get me glass of water for big girl" said Jumba

Lilo went into the kitchen to get a glass of water while Stitch simply stared. He was afraid this would happen; Nani won't accept them and will try to separate them. He can't lose Lilo, he won't.

Lilo returned with the glass of water. "Ok Jumba, I have the water" said Lilo

"Good, throw it in big girls face" said Jumba

"WHAT?" yelled Lilo

"Just be doing it" said Jumba

Lilo did as she was told and threw the water on Nani's face. The cold water splashed off her face as she gasped for air as she woke up. She rubbed her head. "What happened?" asked Nani

"You passed out after little girl told you that she loves 626" said Jumba

"Oh" said Nani. She stood up and rubbed her head. "Why didn't anyone catch me?" asked Nani, knowing that Jumba, Lilo or Stitch could have.

"We didn't expect you to fall back and by when you did we we in shock and couldn't react" said Lilo.

Nani walked to the couch to sit down. The house was completely silent for several minutes. Nani was obviously thinking about what to say, Lilo and Stitch were holding each other's hand tightly, the girls were hoping to themselves that Nani won't try and separate Lilo and Stitch and Jumba hoped that Nani's actions won't cause a split in the family.

Nani stood up and walked to Lilo and Stitch. She bent down so that she could face the two face to face. "Stitch" said Nani

"Yes?" asked Stitch

"Do you love Lilo?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Stitch, no sound of uncertainty in his voice.

Nani turned to Lilo. "Lilo, do you love Stitch?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Lilo, showing no sound of uncertainty in her voice, just like Stitch.

"And any attempt I make to split you two up is going to be futile?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Lilo and Stitch in unison

Nani stood up and shrugged her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen. "So, what does everyone want for dinner?" asked Nani

Everyone looked at each other, unsure what had just happened. "Nani, what about Stitch and I?" asked Lilo

"What do you want me to say? If you two love each other then be happy and and know you have my blessings. So what do you want for dinner?" asked Nani, smiling happily

Lilo began to shed a few tears as she ran to her sister and hugged her. "Thank you" said Lilo

"You're welcome. Does anyone else want to stay for dinner?" asked Nani

"Maybe another time. Our parents may get jealous if they think were going to start only eating here" said Victoria

"You can tell your parents that I use to be the worst cook on Kauai until recently" said Nani

"Yeah, thanks to her boyfriend David she learned how to cook a decent meal" said Lilo

The girls laughed at Nani as she blushed. "Your one to talk about boyfriends Lilo" mumbled Nani

The girls walked out the house, leaving the books Lilo needed to catch up. "Bye" said the girls as they waved goodbye to Lilo. Lilo waved back to the girls until they were out of sight. Lilo closed the door behind her. "Well, all we need to do is tell David and Pleakley and then we'll be in the clear" said Lilo

"How do you think walking noodle and bigger girls boyfriend will take it?" asked Jumba

"I think David will be ok with it but Pleakley may have a heart attack. Nani, why don't we invite over for dinner so that we can tell him?' asked Lilo

"Invite him over for dinner?" asked Nani nervously

Lilo sighed. Despite Nani's love for David she was still shy around him being that she rarely had time to see David as more than just a friend but that changed after the defeat of Hamsterviel and finding all the experiments their one true place. "Yes Nani, David, your boyfriend, let's invite him over for dinner" said Lilo, her voice showing hints of inpatients.

"Ok, ok, no need to get snippy" said Nani as she picked up the phone and dialed David's number. A few rings later the phone call was answered. "hello?" asked David

"Hi David" said Nani

"Nani, it is nice to hear from you. What's up?" asked David

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?" asked Nani

"Sure. What time?" asked David

"About 7 is good" said Nani

"Then about 7 it is. Until then" said David as he blew a kiss before hanging up.

Nani hung up the phone and then sat on the floor. "So, what did he say?" asked Lilo

"He blew me a kiss goodbye" said Nani

"And about tonight?" asked Lilo

"He said he would come" said Nani

"Nani, there is something wrong with you. He's kissed you and yet you act weird at the mentioning of his name and him blowing you kisses. Why don't you tell him you love him and get married?" asked Lilo

Nani snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at Lilo with a look that partly seemed of shock and partly of surprise. "Lilo, love doesn't work like that. You don't tell someone you love them and then get married. It's not simple" said Nani

"Why not? Stitch and I didn't have this much trouble" said Lilo

Jumba burst out laughing, which slightly scared Nani, Lilo and Stitch. "Is little girl joking? You and 626 had taken so long to admit you love for each other. I almost thought it would never happen so I had to help you two admit your love for each other" said Jumba

Nani began to laugh as well but stopped when she and Jumba started to float around thanks to Lilo. " Don't forget, special powers" said Lilo

Nani and Jumba stopped laughing so Lilo let them down. Nani started to prepare dinner for the family and David. Pleakley came home about half an hour later, where Lilo told him the happy news of her and Stitch's love for each other. To no one's surprise he passed out and needed to be splashed with ice water three times before snapping out of it. He went on ranting how it's not right and how wrong it is for a human to be dating and loving an experiment.

"Pleakley, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not human anymore" said Lilo

"Yes you are, you just have a experiment body. Once Jumba finishes that new formula you'll be able to turn human again" said Pleakley

"Actually, formula will not exactly cure her" said Jumba

Nani and Pleakley turned their attention to him. "What?" asked Nani and Pleakley loudly.

"Formula will allow little girl to look human without holographic inducer but she will still be an experiment" said Jumba

"So she can never be human again?" asked Nani

"It is complicated to explain. She'll be able to turn into a human form and have her DNA almost the exact same as before she was given formula but she will still be an experiment" said Jumba

"Good" said Lilo

"What!" said Nani

"I don't want to be completely human again. I like being an experiment so that Stitch and I can be together" said Lilo

"Either way when I finish you two can decide what to do but I'm still going to finish so let's drop this" said Jumba

Nani and Lilo decided to let the conversation drop, at least for now. Nani put up dinner and went on doing whatever they felt like for the next two hours as dinner was prepared. David came a few minutes before 7 and was welcomed into the house by Lilo. She told him about her and Stitch's love for each other and surprisingly he didn't faint but rather told them that after finding out Lilo was an experiment nothing she could say would surprise him. Lilo and Stitch set up the table as Nani finished preparing dinner. Lilo, Stitch, David, Jumba, and Pleakley sat down as Nani put the food on the table and then sat down herself to eat. After a nice dinner everyone went their separate ways; Jumba went to his space ship, Pleakley went to his room, Lilo and Stitch went to their rooms to play video games and Nani and David went into the living room and watched T.V. It seemed like things were finally calming down for Lilo and the others after weeks of insanity that had finally been dealt with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinosaur like officer walked through the prison, looking to see that all the prisoners were still in their cells and were alive. Not that it mattered to him but according to the grand councilwoman it was their duty to make sure that every being, where good or evil, was keep in good health, despite their long imprisonment.

The officer continued to walk through the prison with no signs of trouble until he got to a particular cell. Hamsterviel was laying on his side on the floor, his chest not moving up and down and should someone that was breathing. He smiled to himself, knowing that he desired to die but his smile vanished when he realized he had to go check up on him. He wasn't afraid of him but should he be dead it would be him who would be blamed for being dead on his watch.

The officer went in and tapped Hamsterviel. "Are you still alive?" asked the officer

The officer continued to tap Hamsterviel until he jumped up and slapped the officer on the forehead. "What the hell?" said the officer. He rubbed his forehead but felt something on it. Before he could take it off it sent a electric current through his body, overriding his nervous system, causing him to lose control of his body.

Hamsterviel began to laugh. "Stupid officer, you are in my control now" said Hamsterviel as the officer tried to fight from being controlled. "You can try but you will not succeed. The device is over writing your nervous system and in a few seconds you will have to do what I say, but don't worry at least you'll be aware of what you are doing, even if you won't have any control. I must thank the prison for allowing criminals leisure time in workshops; I was able to obtain the few items I needed to create a simple means to controlling someone"

As Hamsterviel spoke the officer body began to slow down in movement until it stopped completely. Hamsterviel decided to see if he had the officer under his control. "Stupid officer, who is you master?" asked Hamsterviel

"Your are Lord Hamsterviel" said the officer in a monotone voice.

"Excellent. Be a good boy and let the Leroy's out of their cells" said Hamsterviel

"Yes Lord hamsterviel" said the officer as he went to the cells containing the Leroy and prepared to let them go.

"Soon, I will get revenge against those who have wronged me. I will crush Stitch and that little girl and then I will become ruler supreme of the galaxy" said Hamsterviel as he laughed sinisterly to himself.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Lilo or Stitch. I do own this story.

Chapter 9

Lilo was in her room looking over the notes that were left behind by her friends so that she could catch up all the work she had missed while being in a coma and staying home recovering.

"This stinks. I suffer in a coma and then I have to suffer by making up all this work in a short time. Haven't I suffered enough for one lifetime?" asked Lilo to no one in particular.

Stitch was laying on the bed listening to Lilo moan while doing her work. He didn't mind listening to Lilo complain; just hearing her voice made him feel good. Ever since he meet her six years ago when he first landed on Earth he felt something about Lilo that he had not felt about any other being. At first it was just this feeling of calm being around the little girl that continued to defend him despite his rude and destructive behavior. He began to develop feelings for Lilo of love that was at first love of family, of ohana, but he began to realize how his love for her was more than that of friends. It was love that are shared between two individuals that truly would do anything to make each other happy.

"Stitch, what are you thinking of?" asked Lilo

Stitch opened his eyes and sat up. "Just how much I love you" said Stitch

Lilo smiled at hearing this. "That's very sweet of you. I love you too. How about you go outside and relax. I'm going to be inside for a while completing all this schoolwork" said Lilo

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone" said Stitch

"That's ok. Go outside and relax" said Lilo

Stitch didn't say anything for a few seconds, clearly thinking it over. After giving it some though he decided to go outside. "I'll be back a little later" said Stitch as he gave Lilo a kiss goodbye, causing her to giggle slightly.

"See you later" said Lilo as she waved goodbye to Stitch as he went down the elevator.

Stitch went outside and walked around the town. Nothing much was going on, it was rather quiet for a weekend. He saw several people walking through the town and several experiment true place. Feeling bored Stitch decided to go back home and spend his time with Lilo, even if she was doing her homework. On his way home he bumped in Angel; she was looking well and didn't seem angry at Stitch. "Hi Stitch" said Angel

"Hi Angel, how are you?' asked Stitch

"I'm going well. How about you and Lilo?" asked Angel

"We're doing good" said Stitch uncomfortably. He still felt bad after how he lied to Angel and dumped her. "Angel, I'm sorry"

"About what?" asked Angel

"I feel bad for the way I treated you and I really am sorry. I did love you but after what happened to Lilo I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore" said Stitch

Angel smiled weakly at Stitch. "I am still a bit upset about you leaving me but if you truly love Lilo then I can not fight it and neither can you. You two were meant to be together and be happy. I'm happy for you and Lilo" said Angel

Stitch gave Angel. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'm sorry it ended the way it did but I know you'll find someone who loves as much and Lilo and I love each other" said Stitch

"Thanks" said Angel

Stitch let go of Angel and smiled at her. "I better get going. I'll talk to again soon" said Stitch as he continued walking home.

"Bye Stitch" said Angel as she waved to Stitch. She walked into the forest and sighed heavily. It was still hard for Angel to accept that she lost Stitch to Lilo. "I guess I know what it must have been like for Lilo" thought Angel

Angel was lost in her thoughts as she walked through the forest. So lost on her thoughts of her former love that she didn't even notice the trap set for her until it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stitch felt a weird feeling as he walked home. He looked around his surroundings, expecting something to happen. After a few seconds he continued to walk back home. He opened the front door to notice Nani and David on the couch, kissing. He thought it was amusing how he once thought that kissing was yucky and gross until he meet Angel and shared his first kiss with her. Of course, now Lilo was the only one for him, but still.

Nani stopped kissing David when she saw Stitch standing at the doorway but noticed that he wasn't looking at them. "Stitch, are you ok?" asked Nani

Stitch looked up at Nani. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking" said Stitch

"Where's Lilo?" asked Nani, surprised to see Lilo not with Stitch.

"She should still be upstairs doing her homework. She told me to go out and do something rather than lie around bored while she was working. Personally, it's more boring to do something fun without Lilo than being bored with Lilo" said Stitch

"That's sweet to say Stitch. Why don't you say something that sweet David?" asked Nani jokingly

"Would you rather hear me speaking to you or put these lips to better use and kiss you?" asked David

Nani pretended to think about the question for a second. "Kissing, definitely kissing" said Nani as she and David continued locking lips.

Stitch smiled as he walked to the elevator to bring him up to Lilo's room. He saw she was still doing that homework. "Stitch, you're back quickly" said Lilo

"Was bored without you" said Stitch. "Lilo, why don't I help you with your work so that you can finish quicker and we can do something together"

"Sure, if you want" said Lilo. Stitch sat next to Lilo and started to work on the problems that he had picked up. Several hours later the two had finished most of the work; they decided to take call it a night and finish what was left tomorrow. They went downstairs and noticed Jumba sitting on the couch. "Hi Jumba" said Lilo

Jumba was slightly startled. "Oh, it is you little girl. Do not being scaring Jumba like that" said Jumba

"Sorry about that. Have you seen Nani?" asked Lilo

"She went to movie with boyfriend. She told Jumba she would be back in time for dinner" said Jumba

"Oh" said Lilo

"Little girl I was wondering something" said Jumba

"What is it Jumba?' asked Lilo

"Jumba was wondering if you would be interested in testing you strength" said Jumba

"Testing my strength?" asked Lilo

"Yes. Now that you are an experiment I believe that your strength have been exponentially increased so I want to see how strong you are" said Jumba

"You mean I have super strength like Stitch?" asked Lilo

"Not quite as strong as Stitch but still very strong. How about we go to the ship?" asked Jumba

Lilo agreed and followed Jumba to the ship along with Stitch. Once inside Jumba went through his stuff until he found something that looked like a huge dumbbell. He gave it to Lilo and she held it up in the air like it was nothing. "Wow I guess I am stronger" said Lilo sarcastically

Jumba smiled at Lilo's comment. "Little girl think she smarty pants but joke on her. Device hasn't been turned on yet and weighs only about 50 Earth pounds" said Jumba

Lilo looked stumped. "Well, turn it on then" said Lilo

"One second. First Jumba needs little girl's weight" said Jumba

"55 pounds" said Lilo

The dumbbell began to beep for a few seconds and then stopped. Lilo noticed it weighed a little more but was not any significant change. "What happened?" asked Lilo

"Dumbbell adjusted to holders body weight, which would be 55 pounds for you" said Jumba

"Ok, what's next?" asked Lilo

"Next I will say how many times I want the weight to increase from you body weight. In other words if I say increase to 10x the weight increase it's gravitational pull and feel like it weighs 550 pounds" said Jumba

"All right. Let's start at 100X" said Lilo

"Are you sure?" asked Jumba

"Yes" said Lilo

"All right then" said Jumba. "Activate at 100x". The dumbbell shaped machine beeped a few times, stopped and then increased it's gravitational pull to weigh about 5,550 pounds; 100x Lilo's weight. She held it up as if it was nothing.

"Very good. Let's continue" said Jumba as he told the machine to activate at 200x. He keep increasing the gravitational pull by intervals of 100 until he got to 1000X. He noticed that at this weight Lilo was beginning to have trouble. Jumba decided to do it one more at a time. "Activate at 1001X"

Lilo was showing more of a struggle but still seemed to be pushing. "Activate 1002X" said Jumba. Lilo knees were slowly bending to the ground as Lilo fought to hold the bar up. Just before she lost balance Stitch grabbed the bar away from her, seeing that she was in pain. Lilo feel to the floor on her knees and hands, gasping for air. Stitch put the bar down and ran next to Lilo.

"Lilo are you ok?" asked Stitch nervously.

"Yeah" said Lilo as she gasped for air.

"Little girl did excellent job. It seems your limit is 1000X before becoming to stressful on body" said Jumba.

"Jumba, you could have killed Lilo if I wasn't here" said Stitch angrily.

"That is why you are here 626, that way little girl would not get hurt if weight was too much" said Jumba

Stitch continued to stare at Jumba angrily until Lilo's hand went on Stitch's shoulder. "Calm down Stitch; I don't think Jumba would have done this to begin with if you were not with me" said Lilo

"Little girl is right" said Jumba

Stitch calmed down and kissed Lilo on the cheek. "Thanks Lilo"

Lilo blushed lightly, unnoticed thanks to her think fur. "So how did I do?" asked Lilo

"You did excellent little girl. You are rather special" said Jumba

"In what way?" asked Lilo

"It seems that, unlike other experiments with super strength, you can become stronger and push beyond your normal limit, unlike Stitch who at anything about 3000x his weight would crash down on him" said Jumba

"Wow. So I can become stronger physically as well as mentally. Can I use my telekinesis to boost my strength?" asked Lilo

"Theoretically it is possible. The stronger your telekinesis the stronger you can make yourself if you combine your super strength and your telekinesis" said Jumba

"Are the test finished?" asked Stitch

"Yes. Let us go inside" said Jumba as they walked out of the spaceship and walked to the house. They noticed that the door was slightly opened so they peeked into the house and saw David and Nani kissing.

Lilo walked through the door quietly, undetected by the two adults. "Why don't you two get a room?" asked Lilo

Nani and David broke apart in shock. They turned to Lilo while each holding a hand over their chest. "Lilo, you lolo. Don't do that again" said Nani

"Yeah, I almost had a heart attack" said David

"If you two kissed in private then this won't happen" said Lilo, smiling widely while Stitch was laughing at the expressions on Nani and David's face.

"We thought we had privacy with no one in the house" said Nani

"Why are you trying to hide your affection anyway?" asked Lilo

Nani opened her mouth but nothing came out. She couldn't think of any reason to why she was hiding her affection. She turned to David and gave him a kiss right in front of Lilo, Stitch and Jumba. Jumba just stood in shock while Stitch and Lilo spoke telepathically about how they should kiss like Nani and David were. After a few seconds Nani broke away from David, leaving him dazed. "Wow" said David

"I guess I'm going to have to be more impulsive from now on to prove that I'm not hiding my affection" said Nani as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

David walked up to Lilo and whispered to her. "Thanks" said David to Lilo for provoking Nani

"You're welcome" said Lilo as she and Stitch went upstairs to their rooms. David went into the kitchen to give Nani a hand with dinner and give her a few other things. Jumba sat on the couch and watched some television. Pleakley walked into the hour a few minutes later after walking through the town and sat down on the couch to watch some television with Jumba. An hour later dinner was finished and everyone sat down to eat.

"David I have a question?" asked Lilo

"Yes Lilo" said David

"You're here a lot so why don't you just move in so you could spend more time together" said Lilo

"And where would I stay?" asked David

"In Nani's bed" said Lilo as a smile formed. Nani spit the food out of her mouth while Stitch fell over laughing his butt off.

"LILO!" screamed Nani

"Nani, calm down. It was a bit funny" said David

Nani turned towards David, giving him the evil eye. "Are you as loco as her. I'm not going to let her get away with this" said Nani

"See, you two already fight as a couple so why don't you get married?" asked Lilo

Rather than exploding in anger as everyone at the table expected she calmed down and smiled at David. "Lilo's right. When are you going to propose to me?" asked Nani

"Well I was going to try and do this at another time but you forced my hand" said David as he got down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal and diamond ring. "Nani Pelekai, will you marry?"

Everyone stared between David and Nani in shock. Nani looked at the right and then at David. She began to cry lightly. "Yes, yes I will marry you" said Nani as she got down and hugged David. They began to kiss which signaled the others to get up and go into the living room to finish eating. After finishing with their make out session David and Nani cleaned up the dished and put away the food as the others went their own ways.

The rest of the night was rather calm compared to early and by 10:00 PM Lilo and Stitch went up to bed to go to sleep.

"I'm so glad Nani and David are getting married. I always thought David was the right one for Nani" said Lilo excitingly

"Yeah" said Stitch as he got into bed.

"Hopefully you propose to me just as nicely. Goodnight" said Lilo as she got into bed.

Stitch sat up and looked at Lilo as the light went out automatically. He got out of bed and walked over to Lilo and kissed her. "Would you want me to sleep with you tonight?" asked Stitch

Lilo was surprised when Stitch gave her a kiss goodnight but was even more surprised when he asked her if she wanted him to sleep with her tonight. "Sure, come here" said Lilo as she pat the empty spot on the bed for Stitch to lie on. He laid down and gave Lilo another kiss. "Goodnight Lilo"

"Goodnight Stitch". Lilo and Stitch slept peacefully next to each other through the night, unaware of what was waiting for them in the near future.

On the island elsewhere a evil laugh could be heard from a place not visible by human or even experiment eyes. "Soon, I will have what I need and I shall dispose of these humans and experiments and then proceed with ruling the galaxy" said Hamsterviel as he continued laughing while working on the plan he was preparing in order to become the ruler of the galaxy.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own the story.

Chapter 10

Lilo and Stitch spent most of Sunday finishing up Lilo's schoolwork so that she would be up to date in school. After finishing up they spent the rest of the day hanging out, doing trivial things like watching television, as well as rather important things, such as kissing.

Nani and David were beginning to plan for their wedding, much to the delight of Pleakley, who found marriages fascinating. The were looking over designs, themes, as well as many other things that needed to be looked at in order to prepare a wedding that neither person would ever forget.

Lilo and Stitch started to sleep together, feeling that they loved each other enough that they can share a bed together without worries or doubts. Nani and David also started to spend more time under the same roof, following Lilo's example even though they were not yet aware of Lilo's and Stitch's actions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo woke up, ready to go to school and show the teachers that she managed to finish all of her work. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake up Stitch but without Lilo there he woke up anyway. "Morning Lilo"

"Morning Stitch" said Lilo as she put on her holographic inducer.

"Going to school? I'll miss you" said Stitch as he yawned loudly.

"I'll miss you too but I have to go. Go back to sleep" said Lilo

"Ok" said Stitch as he covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. Lilo watched him rest and it made her feel very comfortable. She was almost glad she was run over; if not for that accident she would not have become an experiment and be able to be with Stitch as she always wanted.

Lilo took the elevator downstairs and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She saw David and Nani kissing.

"So David, you spent the night here I see?" asked Lilo

David turned to Lilo and smiled. "Yeah I spent the night here and I took your advice where I should stay"

"David, don't tell Lilo that" said Nani

"I'm rather sure she already knew that we would share the same bed. She's pretty clever" said David

"Yeah, that worries me sometimes" said Nani

The family laughed as they enjoyed breakfast together. After finishing they all got ready for the day ahead, Nani and David prepared for work while Lilo prepared to go to school. Stitch walked into the living room, deciding to stay up and wait for Lilo to go to school before going back to sleep.

Lilo kissed Stitch and waved to Nani and David as she ran to the bus stop with Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa's books. The bus came a few minutes later and she went in and waited near the end of the bus where she would wait for her friends as they were picked up one by one. About seven minutes later the five girls were picked up. "Here you go girls" said Lilo as she handed their book back to them.

"So you were able to finish all of the work?" asked Victoria

"Yeah, with a little help from Stitch" said Lilo

"It seems like you two are doing everything now a days" said Mertle

"We like spending time together. There is nothing wrong with that" said Lilo

The girls continued to talk until they got to school about twelve minutes later. The day went rather quick for Lilo and the others; Lilo gave all her teachers the make up work and was told by a few of her teachers that she would have to make up the tests she missed. Luckily she only missed about three test so she wasn't too worried.

After school had ended she was dropped off near her house. "I can't wait to see Stitch" thought Lilo happily. As she approached the door she heard a familiar voice inside the house. She went in to see who it was. "Hello Lilo" said Cobra Bubbles

"Cobra, what are you doing here?" asked Lilo

"I came by to talk to you about several things. I began to talk to Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch before you came in" said Bubbles

Lilo saw Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch sitting on the couch. Lilo decided to sit next to Stitch while listening to what Cobra had to say. "Unfortunately our seeing each other is not one I would call a happy meeting. I heard that you were in the hospital due to being run over by a car that left you in critical condition. You were in a coma for about two and a half weeks, on your death bed, and then suddenly you wake up all better. I know that Jumba had a hand in it and I want to know what was the side effect" said Bubbles

"What do you mean?" asked Lilo

Bubbles took of his glasses. "Lilo, I know that the formula that Jumba gave you changed you. I just want you to be honest with me and show me what you look like. I promise it is only for your protection and no one will know of this outside this house"

Lilo sighed and got off the couch. She deactivated her holographic inducer and showed her experiment form. "There, happy?" asked Lilo

"Somewhat. I do not appreciate you not telling me but I'm glad that you are all right" said Bubbles

"What else do you need to tell us" asked Lilo

"I received a call from the Grand Councilwoman yesterday night. She informed me that Dr. Hamsterviel has escaped from prison" said Bubbles

"What?" screamed Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley

"Not only that but he freed and took the Leroy's with him" said Bubbles

"Where is he?" asked Lilo

"They do not know where Hamsterveil is but there is a strong belief that he might be hiding somewhere on Earth" said Bubbles

"Oh no" said Stitch

Lilo pat Stitch on the back. "It's ok Stitch. We defeated him once before and we'll defeat him again if he shows his face" said Lilo

"What is the Galactic Alliance doing about this?" asked Jumba

"As of now, nothing. Without them being sure where he is they can't just storm the planet due to the high probability of world wide panic" said Bubbles

"So what should we do, keep an eye open for him?" asked Pleakley

"For now that is all we can do" said Bubbles

"Fine. Come on Stitch, lets go to the beach" said Lilo

"Ih" said Stitch as he ran to Lilo.

"Wait, didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Bubbles

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we should be hiding in the house in fear. If we do see him I'll contact you" said Lilo as she opened the door.

"Don't forget to turn on holographic inducer little girl" said Jumba

"I rather appear in my experiment form with Stitch" said Lilo

"Then remember to use your experiment name and be careful" said Jumba

"Fine" said Apolline as she and Stitch went outside while the three adults continue to discuss the problem at hand and decide what to do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stitch and Apolline walked through the beach holding each others hand. "Hey Stitch, how about we go for a swim?" asked Apolline

Stitch gave Apolline a look of surprise. "Li..Apolline, you know I can't swim" said Stitch

"I'll use my telekinesis to keep you safe. Don't worry" said Apolline. Stitch walked into the water with Apolline and began to swim with her. She was keeping him afloat so that he won't sink to the bottom of the sea and drown and let Stitch swim on his own.

Stitch didn't like to go swimming but as long as it made Lilo happy he would do it for her. After a half an hour the two experiments got out of the water. Stitch shock himself dry next to Apolline who retaliated by doing the same thing. The two laughed as they walked through the forest. As Apolline was about to kiss he yelled, causing her to fall back, as if in pain. "Stitch, are you ok?" asked Apolline

Stitch rubbed his back. Something felt like it pinched him and caused him pain. "I didn't think anything could cause me pain like this" thought Stitch angrily. He looked at Apolline and realized he must have spooked her. He extended his hand and helped her up. "Sorry about that"

"What happened?" asked Apolline

"I don't know. It felt like something pinched me. I didn't think anything was able to pierce through me and caused me pain like this" said Stitch

Apolline looked at the spot where he felt he was pinched. "I can see a little hole, as if you were bit by a mosquito or something like that, but that's not possible; a bug couldn't pierce your skin" said Apolline

"I'll ask Jumba when we get back home. Maybe he'll have an answer" said Stitch

"Yeah" said Apolline as they continued to walk through the forest. They arrived at Jumba's lab outside of Lilo's house and decided to go in. "Jumba, are you in?"

"Jumba is here. Come on in 626 and little girl" said Jumba

"Jumba, don't call me 'little girl' while I'm in experiment form, at least not while I'm outside the house. Call me Apolline" asked Apolline

"Ok, ok. What can I do for you 626 and Apolline?" asked Jumba

"Thank you" said Apolline

"Jumba, while we were out I was pinch by something" said Stitch

"Maybe it was caused by girlfriend" said Jumba as he began laughing.

Stitch and Apolline blushed at this. Stitch recovered quickly and got mad. "Jumba, I'm being serious. Something penetrated my skin and hurt me" said Stitch

Jumba stopped laughing and looked seriously at Stitch. "That is almost impossible. Your skin can be only penetrated by the extreme of metals or other strong material. Let me see when wound is" asked Jumba

Stitch pointed to when he felt the pain and Jumba took a look. "I can see wound but it is extremely tiny. As if bitten by Earth mosquito, which is impossible" said Jumba

"So you have no idea what could have possibly done this?" asked Lilo

"None" said Jumba

"I guess it is not important. Don't worry Apolline" said Stitch, trying to sound uncaring of the pain.

"Let's go inside Stitch" said Apolline. Stitch followed Apolline into the house only to be surprised to see Cobra Bubbles sitting on the couch. "What are you still doing here Bubbles?"

"Hello Lilo. I'm waiting for your sister to come back so that I can tell her what is going on" said Bubbles

Lilo moaned. "How many times do I have to tell people that while I'm exposed as an experiment I want people to call me Apolline? I don't want everyone to know that I'm an experiment. As for Nani I can tell her what is going on"

"I'm sure you can but I would rather tell her myself" said Bubbles

"Don't you have work to do somewhere else?" asked Apolline

"Does my presence bother you Apolline?" asked Bubbles

"No, it's just that it's unlike you to hang around after you have made you point or have told us something of importance. Normally you would come back later and see if Nani was home" said Apolline

"True, but the news about Hamsterviel is extremely important and being that Nani is your legal guardian I have to tell her personally" said Bubbles

"Is it ok with you if I tell my friends about this? Two of them have experiments as pets so they should be warned about this" said Apolline

"If you want to but I would appreciate if this didn't get around" said Bubbles

"Like anyone except my friends and family would believe me. They didn't believe me when I told them Stitch was an alien when I was younger so why would they listen now" said Apolline as she and Stitch walked to the elevator to go upstairs. Bubbles didn't know how to respond so he simply turned on the television.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cobra Bubbles waited patiently for Nani to come home from work so he could talk to her about Hamsterviel escaping, watching television to pass the time. Lilo was upstairs doing her homework while Stitch sat on the bed and watched Lilo do her work. Jumba was in his lab working and Pleakley was out somewhere on the island.

Bubbles was watching the news when the front door was opened by Nani, who was arm in arm with David. "Hello Nani" said Bubbles as he stood up off the couch.

Nani jumped back and bumped into David, causing the two adults to fall to the ground with David being on the bottom. Nani quickly got up, not wanting Bubbles, or anyone, see them like that. She turned to face Bubbles. "What are you doing here, scaring me like that?" asked Nani with annoyance.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you about something of great importance" said Bubbles

Nani folded her arms. "Well, tell me" said Nani

"David, do you mind leaving?" asked Bubbles

"Oh no you don't. Whatever you have to tell me you can tell David" said Nani

"Fine" said Bubbles as he told Nani and David about Hamsterviel's escape and how he might be on Earth. "That's everything. I thought it best if I told you"

"Does Lilo and Stitch know?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Bubbles

"Do you know where they are?" asked Nani

"They're upstairs" said Bubbles

"LILO! STITCH!" yelled Nani, causing Bubbles and David to cover their ears. About ten seconds later Lilo and Stitch were in front of Nani, panting for air. "Lilo, Stitch, did Mr. Bubbles tell you about Hamsterviel escaping?"

"Yes" said Lilo and Stitch

"Why did you tell me?" asked Nani

"He only told us about two and a half hours ago" said Lilo

"You should have called me and told me this" said Nani

"You would have been mad if I bugged you at work" said Lilo

"Not over something like this" said Nani

"Hey, hey, calm down girls" said David

Nani and Lilo looked at David evilly, shutting him up quickly. "You two should listen to David and calm down. I'm sure that Hamsterviel wouldn't attack Lilo and Stitch by himself and if the Leroy's showed up the other experiments would help fight them" said Bubbles, who was not intimidated by Lilo and Nani's glares.

The two calmed down and decided to let it go. "Well, if that's it I better prepare dinner" said Nani

"Nani, how about I make dinner tonight?" asked David, who regained his courage to speak

"Really?" asked Nani

"It would be my pleasure. Bubbles, would you care to join us tonight?" asked David

"Sure, that would be nice. Besides, it looks like you may need some help keeping the peace" said Bubbles.

David smiled lightly as she looked at Nani and Lilo staring at each angrily. He still wasn't sure why they were mad but he guessed that it was a sibling thing, even though the younger one was now an experiment. David prepared dinner while the rest of the family relaxed. Pleakey came home and Jumba left the lab to relax with the rest of the family in the living room. An hour later dinner was ready and the family and friends sat at the table and started eating.

"This duck is delicious" said Bubbles

"Thanks. I may not have many talents when it comes to cooking I'm great" said David

"Your also a good teacher David. If you were able to teach Nani how to cook that you really are a miracle worker" said Lilo

Nani growled a little at Lilo. "I will get you later" said Nani

"Be careful Nani, Bubbles might take me away if your not deemed suitable as a parent figure" said Lilo

"Nice try Lilo but I don't think any other family would be so willing to put up with an experiment as a family member as well as Nani can. Besides, if you were put somewhere else you won't get to see Stitch anymore" said Bubbles

Lilo lowered head in defeat as Nani grinned widely at knowing Lilo was stuck with her. The rest of the dinner went by rather quietly and calm; David and Nani talking and feeding each other, Lilo and Stitch snickering at the two as they feed each other and Bubbles talking to Jumba about how he wasn't suppose to be making any more experiments. After diner Nani and David cleaned the dishes after saying good night to Bubbles as he left, Lilo went upstairs with Stitch to continue doing her homework and Jumba and Pleakley went to their room to relax.

About an hour later Lilo and Stitch took their showers and got ready to go to bed. As Stitch dried himself off Lilo combed her fur. "Stitch, what do you think Hamsterviel is up to?" asked Lilo

"I'm not sure but whatever it is we can stop him" said Stitch confidently

Lilo walked over and kissed Stitch. "Thanks bugee bu"

"What did I do?" asked Stitch

"Nothing, I'm just glad to have you as my boyfriend. I can always rely on you to help me" said Lilo

"Always" said Stitch as he and Lilo went to bed together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On an isolated part of the island, unknown by most lays the secret location of one of the most evil beings in the galaxy. Working in the lab he was currently checking to see if what he needed for his project was almost ready. "Excellent. Almost all the material I need is here. Soon, I will be able to create a weapon powerful enough to bring this world to its knees and I'll get my revenge of the galactic alliance. Once I have destroyed all major oppositions this galaxy, even the universe will fall under the power of Dr. Jacques Hamsterviel. Ha Ha H Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel to himself as he prepared to fulfill his plans for complete control.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did but I do not. I do own this story.

Chapter 11

Several days have passed and nothing too strange has occurred since Bubbles warned Lilo and Stitch of Hamsterviel's escape. They had expected him to make an appearance with the Leroy's but instead there has been no word on his whereabouts. For the last three days Stitch has stealthily been keeping an eye on Lilo while she was at school; worried that Hamsterviel might try to kidnap Lilo and use her as a hostage. Lilo was aware of Stitch's presence since the first day but didn't say anything; she found it cute that he would keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe from harm.

Friday finally came and school passed by rather quickly. The buses came to pick the girls up but Lilo decided to stay behind and waved to goodbye to her friends. The girls were unsure why Lilo wanted to stay behind but nonetheless they waved goodbye to Lilo as the bus drove off to take them home. After scanning the area to make sure there were no one else around she walked to the tree where she sensed Stitch was hiding, used her telekinesis to shake the tree just enough to cause Stitch to fall out. Stitch rubbed his head and Lilo walked over to his head and smiled. "Hi Bugee bu" said Lilo

"Hi Lilo. How long have you known?" asked Stitch

"That I love you? Since I meet you" said Lilo jokingly

"I meant how long have you known I was following you" said Stitch

"Oh, that. I've known since Tuesday when you first tried to keep an eye on me in secret" said Lilo

"I guess I should have known better to hide information from a telepath" said Stitch

"Actually, I saw you duck behind a tree in the yard during 4th period on Tuesday and figured you were keeping an eye on me to make sure I was safe" said Lilo

"Oh" said Stitch

Lilo extended her hand and help Stitch back on his feet. "Come on let's go home" said Lilo. They began to walk but Lilo stopped and decided to walk with Stitch in her true form. Her eyes glowed green as she used her heat scanning vision to be absolutely sure that no one was around she shut off the holographic inducer to reveal her experiment self.

"When did you develop the ability to sense heat signatures?" asked Stitch as the two walked, noticing that the glow was the same as his when he was using heat scanning vision.

"Since I became an experiment, I just never had much use for it to show it off" said Apolline

Lilo and Stitch walked through the town of Kauai on all four as if they were dogs until they got to the forest. They stood on all fours and continued to walk. "Man, how do you manage to walk on all fours like that Stitch?" asked Apolline as she rubbed her back.

"You get use to it" said Stitch

"If you say so. I wonder how much longer we're going to have to wait until Hamsterviel shows up. I know he's going to try and attack us sooner or later but it's not like him to wait on getting revenge" said Apolline

"It does seem odd, he must be planning something big for him to be taking his time. It doesn't matter though, we'll kick his butt and stop him again" said Stitch

"I know but I still wish he would get out of hiding and show himself" said Apolline

"If you insist" said a voice loudly

Stitch and Apolline turned around to see Dr. Hamsterviel standing on a rock wearing his signature red cape but also wearing some gray helmet. "Finally decided to show your face Hamsterviel" said Stitch as he began to growl.

"Stitch, I couldn't sense his presence. How is that possible?" said Apolline through a telepathic link she and Stitch had.

"I don't know" said Stitch

"In case you two are wondering this helmet I am wearing blocks out all psychic abilities, making me immune to telepathic attacks and makes me undetectable as well" said Hamsterviel as began laughing.

"Laugh while you can gerbil boy. Stitch and I can handle you easily" said Apolline. As soon as she finished speaking twelve Leroy's came from out of the forest and surrounded Stitch and Apolline.

"You really thought I was stupid enough to confront you two alone? You must be thinking of Jumba or someone else because I am Dr. Hamsterviel,the greatest evil scientist in the universe" said Hamsterviel

"More of a mad scientist in my book. You are out of you mind Hamsterwheel if you think you can take us without a fight" said Apolline

"It's Hamsterviel you ignorant piece of filth" said Hamsterviel

"Watch your mouth or I'll rip it off" said Stitch as he growled loudly and he changed into his complete experiment form; his two additional arms came out, his spikes on his back stood up and his antennas came out.

"I see you are eager to fight. I won't deny you action but do not expect victory. Leroys, ATTACK!" yelled Hamsterviel.

The Leroy's jumped at Stitch and Apolline, ready to fight, only to be stopped by a force field surrounding the two experiments. As the Leroy's tried to regain their composure Apolline lowered her shield and the two started to attack. Stitch started pummeling the Leroys and threw them at each other while Apolline was doing the same using her telekinesis to boost her strength so that she could be strong enough to hurt them.

Dr. Hamsterviel watched the Leroy's getting beat up, much to his displeasure. He had expected Stitch and violet experiment to do well but their performance was greater than he had anticipated. "It seems like the Leroy's are in need of my help. Time for me to lend a hand" thought Hamsterviel as one of the Leroy's went flying over his head. He took a gun out from one of the secret compartments in his cape, aimed at Stitch, and fired. The red laser hit Stitch in the chest, causing him to scream and fall over.

"Stitch!" screamed Apolline as she ran to Stitch only to be shot down by Hamsterviel, causing her to fall and scream just as Stitch did.

"Don't worry, the laser I shot will not kill either of you. It merely caused your nervous system to short-circuit and caused both of you to be unable to move. It isn't permanent but it'll last for several hours. I can see that you two are trying to stand up but in a few minutes you won't even be able to stay conscious. Leroy's, grab the one named Apolline and bring her to the ship" said Hamsterviel. The Leroy's did as they were told and picked up Apolline and walked to the nearby ship. Hamsterviel walked towards Stitch and placed a disk next to him, knowing Stitch couldn't lift a finger to him. "If you ever want to see this violet experiment you are so fond of again just follow the directions on the disk. Don't forget to bring all the other experiments, you're going to need their help". Hamsterviel turned his back on Stitch and walked into the forest.

About a minute later the ship lifted off the ground and flew up through the sky and into space. Stitch tried but could no longer stay awake but whispered one word before slipping into darkness. "Lilo"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stitch could barely see with the bright white light that was blinding him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his eyes to work. "626, you are all right" said someone.

Stitch turned around to see Jumba standing behind the table he was on. "Jumba, where am I? What happened?" asked Stitch

Jumba sighed. "You were brought to my ship by Experiment 177 and Experiment 221. Don't you remember?" asked Jumba

Stitch thought for a moment before it registered that he wasn't in the forest where he had fought the Leroy's. I remember. Hamsterviel came out of the forest and approached us and then had his Leroy's attack us. We were beating them until Hamsterviel shot us. He gave me a disk and said that if I ever wanted to see Lilo again all the experiments would have to meet him where the map leads us" said Stitch as clenched his fist.

"Stitch, I am sorry" said Jumba, knowing that Stitch was in pain.

"It was my fault. I should have been able to protect her but I failed and she got hurt. Why couldn't I save her. WHY" screamed Stitch as feel on his knees and put his head on the table and started crying.

"It will be ok. I'll call the Galactic Alliance and figure out how we are going to get to Hamsterviel while you go round up all the experiments" said Jumba

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Stitch

"I told bigger girl about what happened after seeing the disk Hamsterviel left. She is with David in the house crying" said Jumba

Stitch felt a weird pain in his stomach. He didn't realize that what happened to Lilo not only affected him but her family and friends. "Jumba, contact and Bubbles and tell him to have the Grand councilwoman reach you and have transportation for at least 626 experiment" said Stitch as he ran to gather his cousins along with Sparky and Clip.

Jumba did what Stitch said and reached Cobra Bubbles first and told him about what was going on while Stitch, along with Sparky and Clip started finding the other experiments and asking them to help in getting Apolline back. Sparky and Clip were a little confused on whether it was Lilo or Apolline. "Hey Stitch, who are we saving, Lilo or Apolline?" asked Sparky.

Stitch cursed to himself, realizing that he mentioned both names accidentally. "I'll tell you later once we get all the experiments to go to Jumba's ship" said Stitch

About an hour later all the experiments on the island were found except for Angel, who could not be found even with the help of Finder. Stitch was a bit worried but at the same time a bit relieved. He didn't want to drag his ex-girlfriend with him into a fight to save Lilo. He ran back to the ship to see Jumba shutting off the screen. "What is happening?" asked Stitch

"I just finished talking to Grand Councilwoman. She will be sending ships to take all the experiments to the location Hamsterviel gave us but they will not be here until tomorrow morning" said Jumba

"Damn it" said Stitch to himself

"There is nothing we can do for now. Go in and relax and I'll tell the experiments what is going on" said Jumba

"Ok" said Stitch as he walked to the house, only to be stopped by Sparky. "What's wrong"

"I want to know, who are we rescuing? Lilo or Apolline?" asked Sparky

"If you must know Apolline is Lilo. She became an experiment after Jumba turned her into one in order to save her life" said Stitch. After what happened he really didn't feel a need to keep it a secret from the other experiments. Lilo might get a bit ticked but he didn't care about that now. The only things on his mind was saving Lilo and making Hamsterviel suffer.

Sparky stood in shock as Stitch walked into the house, wanting to relax a little before tomorrow, but it was not to be. "Hello Stitch" Victoria

He was surprised to see Victoria and the others girls at the house. "Hello Victoria. What's up?" asked Stitch

"The girls and I heard you asking around the island for the experiments to help you rescue Lilo so we came over to see if Nani could answer what was going on when we saw her crying over Lilo's kidnapping. What exactly happened?" asked Victoria

Stitch realized that they deserved the truth so he told them everything that happened since school ended up till him returning back and talking to Jumba about the transportation. "That's everything that happened" said Stitch

The five girls huddled up and started whispering to each other. About twenty seconds later the girls broke apart. "Well, after talking to Nani and hearing about the ships we decided we are going with you to help save Lilo" said Victoria

"WHAT?!?" screamed Stitch and Nani, who was in the kitchen listening.

"What's wrong?" asked Mertle

"You can't go into space. First of all you don't have your parents permission to go into space. Secondly, you might get killed" said Nani

"Lilo's our friend and it's our duty to help her anyway we can. Besides you said you were going into space" said Victoria

Stitch looked at Nani in surprise at this. "That's because she is my sister" said Nani

"And she is our best friend. She trusted us with her secret and now she needs out help. We're going into space whether you like it or not" said Victoria

"No offense but I'm bigger and stronger than you girls. I highly doubt you could beat me up" said Nani

"I never said anything about fighting. You won't be able to keep an eye on us every minute and as soon as you aren't looking we'll sneak on the ship that's bringing you and the others" said Victoria.

Nani ran her hand through her hair, trying to stay calm. "I don't think your parents are going to just allow you to go into space to face an evil rodent and his creations. Not only that but I doubt they'll believe you even if you told them that aliens existed" said Nani

"They would believe us" said Mertle

Nani had an idea on how to get rid of the girls. "Tell you what, if your parents say ok after you have explained what is happening you can come with us" said Nani

"Really?" asked the five girls

"Yes, but only if they say yes and only if you tell them the truth of what you are going to do" said Nani

The girls ran out the door to talk to their families about rescuing Lilo while Nani sat down on the couch. "Do you think the parents will say yes?" asked Stitch

"Yeah right. I bet the parents wouldn't even believe them about aliens existing. No one else on the island believes all the experiments on the island are aliens so I don't see why their parents would be any different" said Nani

Stitch shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen to see David preparing something for dinner. "Hiya Stitch" said David

"Hi David. David, meega got a question?" asked Stitch

"What is it Stitch?" asked David

"Do you and Nani hate me?" asked Stitch

"Why would we hate you?" asked David

"If only I was more careful Lilo would be safe and hamsterviel would have been defeated. It's my fault she was kidnapped" said Stitch tearfully

David stopped what he was doing and got down on one knee and looked Stitch in the face. "You're being too hard on yourself. I know that you did everything in your power to help Lilo but the odds were against the two you. Tomorrow when the ships arrive you and the other experiments will go to where Hamsterviel is and I know you will rescue Lilo and stop Hamsterviel. Nani, Lilo's friends as well as myself have faith that you will save her" said David

Stitch shook his head weakly. "You're right. Tomorrow I will save Lilo and stop Hamsterviel for good. Thanks" said Stitch as he walked back into the living room.

An hour later the family minus Lilo sat down to eat. Stitch ate quickly and then excused himself from the table. He went upstairs to his and Lilo's room. He sighed as he looked at the bed Lilo and him were sharing, realizing he was going to be sleeping alone tonight. He decided to try something he never did himself but saw Lilo do many times; he got on his knees and began to pray. "Dear Lord, I do not know if you exist or not but if you do please let my boogie boo be safe when I go tomorrow. I need and love her very much and do not know what I would do without her. I almost lost her once and can't imagine having to live with the knowledge that I failed the one most important to me. Please, let Lilo be safe and alive when I go to stop Hamsterviel. That's all I ask. Please". Stitch got up and laid down to try and sleep, knowing that tomorrow would perhaps be the most difficult and dangerous mission he ever had to go on. He wondered as he closed his eyes what was happening to Lilo at that moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does my body hurt so much?" thought Lilo to herself as she opened her eyes from her sleep. She slowly lifted herself from the floor she was on and looked around. She was surrounded by a metal bars all around. She walked over to try and bend the bars but after a few minutes gave up, realizing that her strength was not enough. "Why can't I bend these bars?" said Lilo out loud.

"That is because you are are too weak. The metal those bars are made of is known as pysnir" said Hamsterviel as he walked near the cage Lilo was in.

"Pysnir? What's that?" asked Lilo

"It is a super strong metal that can withstand great pressure and force. It would take about 250,000 Earth pounds of pressure to bend those bars" said Hamsterviel

Lilo quickly though and realized that that was 125 tons and that Stitch was only able to lift up to 80 tons and that she could only lift about 27 tons, which means that even together they couldn't bend through this metal. She turned her attention back to Hamsterviel. "Why did you kidnap me? What are you planning?" asked Lilo

"My plan will have to wait until Stitch and the others come tomorrow. They won't dare leave you behind; Stitch cares for you too much. As for being my prisoner I decided that having more than one bait would make things more interesting" said Hamsterviel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lilo

Hamsterviel whistled and a few seconds later two Leroy's were carrying a cage. They put the cage right next to Lilo's. Lilo looked to see who the occupant was and gasped in surprise when she realized who the occupant was. It was Angel.

"I assume you recognize her, being that she was Stitch's ex-girlfriend. I was somewhat surprised no one noticed that she disappeared but I guess with you and that blue furred freak spending so much time together you didn't notice was was going on until it was too late. Soon I will have my vengeance against you, your lover, all the experiments and all others that have wronged me. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel.

"You're insane if you think you can get away with this. We stopped you before and we'll easily do it again" said Lilo, trying her best to sound confident

Hamsterviel turned his back and walked slowly away from the cage. "Last time I miscalculated. This time things will be different. I will succeed and you, as well as all that have wronged me, will die" said Hamsterviel in a cold sinister voice that sent shivers down Lilo's spine. He continued to walk, being followed the Leroy's until he was no longer visible. Lilo looked at Angel and saw that she was injured. She looked sadly at the hurt experiment, wishing she could help but knew that she couldn't. Lilo sat down and pulled he legs to her chest and began to cry a little, bring scared without Stitch by her side. "Hurry Stitch" thought Lilo to herself as she continued to cry until she passed out.

Authors Note: Soon the action will begin for those who have been waiting to see a fight. Stitch is pissed and there will be hell to pay, I can promise that. Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly, I do not own Lilo or Stitch.

I must say that I am impressed by the stats on this story. Currently I have 54 reviews and over 4,000 hits. This story is a favorite for 6 people, on alert for 8 people, and a c2 for 2 people. I thank those that enjoy my story and hope you enjoy the rest. I have at least another 7 chapter left to go on this story so keep reading.

Chapter 12

It was still dark out when he opened his eyes. He tried to fall back to sleep but it was no good; he had so many thoughts running through his mind that sleep was now impossible. Stitch got out of bed and looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 5:30 AM. Stitch groaned to himself and he walked to the elevator to go downstairs and watch some television, anything to help pass the time. The ship won't be here for at least another two hours and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He let his mind wander on Lilo and what he was going to do to Hamsterviel when he got his hands on him.

Unbeknown to Stitch, whom was wrapped up in his thoughts, Jumba walked down from his room and into the living room. "You are up early 626" said Jumba

Stitch jumped slightly out of his seat and onto the floor. He rubbed his butt as he stood up. "Jumba, what are you doing up so early?" asked Stitch

"Jumba could be asking you the same 626" said Jumba

"I couldn't sleep well without Lilo with me. I manage to sleep for a little while but couldn't fall back to sleep once I woke up. What about you?" asked Stitch

"I decided to get up early and prepare for the day ahead" said Jumba

"Prepare for what exactly?" asked Stitch

"What do you mean? Jumba is going with you to save little girl for ex-partner" said Jumba

"It's too dangerous. You can't fight the Leroy's" said Stitch

"For your information 626, I can hold my own against one of them. I did rather well fighting you when we first came to this planet. Anyway, I was planning to bring record of song that will shut off the Leroy's" said Jumba

"Do you think that will work again?" asked Stitch

Jumba shrugged his shoulders. "It should, unless Hamsterviel altered them so that they are immune to song"

Stitch's ears fell down at hearing this. "Well, we'll just have to beat them old fashion way"

"If you say so. Jumba is going to do some work it the ship until the Galactic Alliance arrives" said Jumba as he opened the door, walked out the door and then closed the door behind him.

Stitch walked over to the television and shut it off. He went back in to his and Lilo's room and pulled out his favorite book, "The Ugly Duckling" by Hans Christian Andersen. He sat down and slipped through the book, thinking about the first time he saw the book. It was during that time he was being royal jerk towards Lilo, using her only as a shield from Jumba until he began to realize that they were his family and that he had to protect them. He read the story out loud, as if he was telling the story to someone else. When he finished the book he went back downstairs and into the kitchen. To his surprise Nani was sitting at the table eating some cereal. "Morning Stitch" said Nani

"Morning Nani" said Stitch. He stared at Nani for a few seconds before realizing something. "Nani, where's David?"

"He went home last night after you went to bed. Let's just say I didn't feel like snuggling with him last night, especially with Lilo being held prisoner by that stupid rat" said Nani

Stitch smiled weakly at the comment and decided to have a little breakfast himself. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. He got some milk and a spoon and began eating. He noticed that Nani was looking at his weirdly. "Something wrong?" asked Stitch

"Nothing. It's just odd to see you eating so peacefully. Normally you would just put all the cereal in your mouth and gulp it down, sometimes with the bowl" said Nani, smiling at the fluffy experiment.

"I guess Lilo really did have a positive effect on me" said Stitch

"And she'll continue to when we rescue her" said Nani

Stitch began to nod his head but stopped when he realized something. "What do you mean 'we'?" asked Stitch

"You really expected me to stay here while my sister was in danger, didn't you?" asked Nani

Stitch didn't know what to say that would possibly convince Nani not to go besides the obvious, which he knew won't work but he had to try. "You do know that where we're going is extremely dangerous and that you'll probably be killed" said Stitch

Nani folded her arms. "You can try and scare me all you want but I'm going and that's final. You may love her but she's my sister and my only family left. I'm going to go with guys and help her, whether it's through hell or high water" said Nani

Stitch sighed heavily but knew she was right. Lilo would do the same for Nani and Nani had to do this, even if her being there didn't actually help them in battle. "All right then. Just be ready before the ship comes" said Stitch

"Don't worry, we will" said Nani

"'We' who?" asked Stitch

"David and I" said Nani

"David's going too?" asked Stitch annoyed

"Of course. I can't go into space and save my sister without my boyfriend and fiancée" said Nani

Stitch jumped off his chair and started to mumble to himself in a language Nani couldn't understand. Before he was able to leave the kitchen the doorbell rang and he and Nani walked to the door, wondering who it could be so early in the morning. They opened up to see Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena, Teresa, their parents, Gigi and Snooty. "Hi Nani" said Victoria

"Hi. What's up?" asked Nani, unsure what to say to them. She couldn't think of why they would be here; surely the girls didn't convince their parents that aliens existed and that they should go up into space with them and save Lilo.

"Can we come in to talk to you?" asked Victoria's father.

"Sure, come in" said Nani as she stood to the side to allow her guest to walk in. Once everyone was in she turned to them, wondering why they all came over. "So, what is it we need to talk about?"

"Our daughters told us that these animals around the island are actually illegal genetic experiments that their friend Lilo has tamed and made good and that they are going into space to save Lilo from some mutant hamster that kidnapped her" said Mertle' mom.

Nani was unsure whether they were questioning her about if this was true or where the girls got an idea such as this. "So, what do you want to know?" asked Nani

"We want to know when the ship is coming so that we can go along and help save Lilo with our girls" said Victoria's mother.

Nani's jaw dropped; she couldn't think of what to say at first and took a few seconds to fully absorb what they said. "You want to go into space?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Victoria's father

"Did your daughter tell you what exactly happened?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Victoria's father

"Did she tell you about the evil experiments that will be trying to destroy us?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Victoria's father

"And your still going to let them go?" asked Nani

"Yes, as long as we go with them" said Victoria's father

Nani just could not believe that Lilo's friends were able to convince their parents. She was sure that they were lying or making up some story and would keep them home. "What was it that made you believe that your children were telling the truth and not making up some story?" asked Nani

"The fact that we trust our children" said Mertle's mom

"Besides that" said Nani

"Well, when Mertle and Victoria first brought home their pets we knew something was odd. For one thing Gigi talked. Secondly Snooty was a bat that drank mucus. If that isn't enough to convince us that aliens are real and that Gigi and Snooty are experiments then I don't what else to say" said Victoria's father.

Nani couldn't think of anything to say that would possibly convince them not to go. "Why do you want to go?" asked Nani

"That's obvious. Lilo's our friend and we need to help rescue her. She would do the same for us if we were in trouble" said Mertle

"And being their parents we have to accompany our children into space to make sure they're safe" said Mertle's mom.

Nani didn't say anything for about a minute, giving thought of what she should say. "You know what? If you want to go then fine by me but I warn you that if you or your children get hurt it is not fault" said Nani

"Agreed" said the families

"I'll see if you can be given something to defend yourselves with; you're going to need it" said Nani

"When will the ships be here?" asked Mertle

"I'm not sure exactly what time. I was only told they would get here in the morning. Do you want anything to eat?" asked Nani.

The children went into the kitchen and got some cereal while the parents declined. Stitch got up off the couch where he was sitting, "I can't believe all these humans are going. I hope they don't hurt; Lilo would be really sad if any of her friends were injured or worse" thought Stitch to himself.

"Are you Stitch?" asked Mertle's mom

Stitch looked up at Mertle's mom and answered. "Yes"

"Don't worry, we'll get Lilo back" said Mertle's mom

"Thanks, but are you sure you want to go up into space. The enemies we are going to face aren't weaklings. They are very tough and are evil" said Stitch

"Well , if they kidnapped a sweet girl like Lilo they must be evil. Don't worry, we'll be fine. The girls are really upset about Lilo's kidnapping and would go with you and the others even if we did say no. This way we can keep an eye on them" said Mertle's mom.

Stitch didn't know what to say. Instead he simply got off the couch and walked outside and into Jumba's ship. Jumba left the door open so he didn't have to worry about knocking. He walked in and saw Jumba talking to the Grand Councilwoman. "We will arrive on Earth in about half an hour" said the Grand Councilwoman

"We shall be waiting for you" said Jumba as the connection between the two was disconnected. Jumba turned to see Stitch standing at the entrance of the lab. "What is it Stitch?" asked Jumba

"What were you talking about?" asked Stitch

"Jumba was talking to Grand Councilwoman. The ships will be here in about half an hour" said Jumba

"That's good to hear. I'll tell the others to get ready and do what ever they have to before we leave. Chances are that once the ships arrive we'll have to wait a little while before they leave to go to where Hamsterviel said he was" said Stitch

"Go then and tell the others" said Jumba. Stitch went inside and told the others that the ships would be arriving soon. Nani decided to go take a quick shower while the the girls and their parents decided to go home and do some things before they went up into space. Stitch went off to David's to tell him what was going on. About ten minutes later Stitch was able to see David's house but saw David getting into his car. Luckily, David was able to see Stitch before he drove off. David waited for Stitch to run up to the car. "Hiya Stitch. What are you doing here?" asked David

"I came to tell you that the ships will be arriving soon to pick us up" said Stitch

"That's good to know. I was just about to go to your house to meet up with Nani. Jump in, I'll drive you back home" said David as he opened the door on the passenger side.

Stitch jumped in, put on his seat belt and off they went. They arrived a few minutes later and decided to go inside and relax while they waited for the ships to arrive. "So Stitch, what is this Hamsterviel like?" asked David

"You've never seen him before?" asked Stitch

"No, but I've heard from Lilo that's a gerbil like alien that is evil and out of his mind" said David

"That pretty much sums up Hamsterviel" said Stitch as he and David laughed.

"Seriously, what makes Hamsterviel a threat?" asked David after he stopped laughing.

"It's not so much that he's a threat to us physically but through the use of others, such as Gantu and the Leroy's, he has been a constant threat to the safety of Lilo, myself and the rest of the ohana. He might be crazy but he's still a genius" said Stitch

"He must be crazy to think he'll get away with kidnapping Lilo. What I would like to know is how does he keep escaping from prison? I thought extraterrestrial prisons would be extremely hard to escape from" said David

Stitch shrugged his shoulders; he did not know how Hamsterviel did it himself and couldn't understand how he kept escaping despite the close eye the Galactic alliance keeps on him. "I wouldn't know" said Stitch

As Stitch and David sat on the couch thinking Nani yelled. "Stitch, are all of Lilo's friends and their parents gone from the house?" asked Nani

"Yes" said Stitch

"Ok, I'm coming down" said Nani. She walked into the living room with nothing but two towels on; one that wrapped around her head and the other that covered most of her upper body and some of her lower. When she turned to see Stitch wasn't the only one downstairs she screamed in shock. "DAVID, WHAT ARE YOU HERE?"

"I came over so I can go with you into space. I thought we already talked about this" said David

"Stitch, why did you tell me he was here?" asked Nani angrily.

"You didn't ask" said Stitch.

"I shouldn't have to ask you. It should be common sense to tell me that David was here" said Nani

"I don't see what the big deal is. You've slept in the same bed with David and yet you're worried he might see you naked" said Stitch.

Stitch regretted what he said as soon as he saw the reaction on Nani's face. If looks could kill he would have rolled over in his grave several times. He ran outside and closed the door behind him before Nani could explode on him. Nani focused her attention on David, who looked a little worried at first, but was relieved when Nani kissed him instead of yelling at him. "We should try and hide what we do in the bed room better. I'm beginning to regret that I show off my affection to you so carelessly in front of Lilo and Stitch"

"What's the point? Stitch and Lilo already know. Besides, I proposed to you in front of the family and it's no secret how we fell." said David

"I suppose. We'll worry about this and when we're going to have the wedding once we save Lilo" said Nani as she kissed David again as she stood up. "I'm going to put some clothes on. Stay right here. I'll be back in a moment"

"OK then" said David. Stitch opened the door slowly to see if it was safe for him to come back. "No need to worry, Nani went upstairs to put some clothes on. If I were you I would be more careful of what I would say in front of Nani"

"I'll take that advice into consideration" said Stitch. Suddenly the ground felt as if it was shaking. Stitch opened the door and looked outside to see several ships landing; the Galactic Alliance had finally arrived.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story.

Chapter 13

Stitch ran outside towards the ships as they began to land. Stitch had gotten to the site a few seconds after everything quieted down; the engines were shut off and the ground was no longer shaking. As Stitch looked at the three big ships he noticed two smaller ships as well, one which probably contained the Grand Councilwoman but the other he was not so sure about. Suddenly he heard someone calling for him. "Stitch, there you are" said Jumba

"Jumba, I assume you noticed the shock waves" said Stitch

"Of course. It is good to see the ships are finally here" said Jumba.

As the two aliens waited on of the smaller ships began to open up. The door fell slowly to the ground so that the passengers could walk down the ramp it formed. A few dinosaur looking aliens in armor stepped out of the ship first and then was proceeded by the Grand Councilwoman. She walked out of the ship and towards Jumba and Stitch. She extended her hand to shake Jumba's. "Dr. Jookiba, it is good to see you again" said the Grand Councilwoman

"It is good to see you as well Grand Councilwoman. It is most unfortunate that this visit had to be due to the escape of Hamsterviel and the kidnapping of Lilo" said Jumba

"For all Lilo has done for me and the Galactic Alliance I would not consider turning my back on her in her time of need. Besides, Hamsterviel and the Leroy's must be recaptured and dealt with" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"I agree" said Jumba

The Grand Councilwoman bent down and extended her hand to Stitch to shake his hand as well. "I'm sorry for your lose Stitch. I will be good to have you and the others with us to help in the recapturing of Dr. Hamsterviel" said the Grand Councilwoman

"And saving Lilo" said Stitch

"Of course"

Stitch was happy to see that the Grand Councilwoman was so willing to bring back Lilo safely. "Not to sound rude but can we leave soon as possible. Meega feels that we shouldn't waste much time" said Stitch

"Agreed. We'll leave in one hour; that way we'll give everyone who is planning to come enough time to get on the ship"

Stitch turned to Jumba. "Jumba, you tell Nani and the others to get ready while I go tell my cousins" said Stitch as he ran to the group of experiments that we around the area. Luckily most of them were near the house due to him telling them what was going on but he wanted to go around and see if there were any others he did not see yesterday.

Jumba went inside the house to see David sitting down on the couch. "Hello bigger girl's boyfriend. Have you seen bigger girl?" asked Jumba

"She's upstairs. Why?" asked David

"Jumba just wanted to tell her and you that the ships have arrived and that they will be leaving in an hour" said Jumba

"I'll go upstairs and tell her myself. Thanks" said David as he got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to Nani's room. He knocked on the door. "Nani, are you dressed?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to stay naked?" asked Nani

David felt his face red and didn't answer the question. "I just wanted to tell you that the ships arrived and that they are leaving in an hour" said David

David waited for a few seconds when suddenly the door opened to reveal Nani fully dressed. For some reason David couldn't determine if he was happy or sad at the fact that Nani was joking with him about being naked. "Thanks for telling me. So, how do I look?" asked Nani

"Honestly? You look as beautiful as ever" said David

"Smart answer. I can see why I fell in love with you. We better go talk to the Grand Councilwoman about what is going with us and the others" said Nani as she walked downstairs side by side with David. They went outside and walked to the ships, seeing many of the passengers, whether they were experiments or members of the Galactic Alliance, walking around the ships. After looking for a few minutes they found the Grand Councilwoman, along with Stitch and Jumba. The two adults walked up the tall alien woman. "Hello Grand Councilwoman"

"Hello Ms. Pelekai" said the Grand Councilwoman as she extended he hand.

Nani extended hers and shook hands. "You can call me Nani. I came here to talk to you about what we are going to do in order to help" said Nani

"What would you like for us to do?" asked the Grand Councilwoman

"I would appreciate it if you were to supply us with some weapons to use against the Leroys so that we can fight them" said Nani

"Who do you mean by 'we' exactly?" asked the Grand Councilwoman

"Myself, David, Lilo's friends and their parents" said Nani

"Are you suggesting that I give weapons to children? It's one thing that you ask me to have you and David given weapons but there is no way I'll give these children weapons, much less let them go onto a ship" said the Grand Councilwoman

"Their parents gave them permission even though they were told of the dangers" said Nani

"Their parents have no authority in who gets into one of spaceships to fight galactic threats" said the Grand Councilwoman

Nani took a step closer and looked up at the tall alien. Nani was at least two feet shorter but was staring with such intensity that the Grand Councilwoman felt like she was being started down at. "Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa begged me to let them come on this mission. They convinced their parents that aliens exist and that they need to go into space and save their friend. Lilo would do the same for them whether anyone tried to stop her or not and these girls are the same so either you let them on or I'll help them find a way on to one of these ships so that we can go save Lilo together" said Nani strongly.

The Grand Councilwoman was taken back by this; she had never been spoken to so forcefully before, being demanded of something was something she had rarely had directly experienced in her life and was not sure how to respond without sounding weak. She cleared her throat and gave the idea of the other humans coming a thought. After considering what Nani said she looked down at the human. "Are you sure that they are all aware of the risk they are taking?" asked the Grand Councilwoman

"Yes" said Nani

"Then I will allow the other human aboard under the agreement that whatever may happen to them will not be the fault of the Galactic Alliance in anyway" said the Grand Councilwoman

"Agreed" said Nani as she and the tall alien shook hands in agreement.

"Once the others arrive I will have one of the agents show all of you how to use the plasma rifles you will be given but I warn you these rifles are dangerous" said the Grand Councilwoman

"They can't be as dangerous as some of the experiment Lilo and her friends have rehabilitated. Some of the experiments I've seen are capable of freezing entire islands, producing heat hotter than magma and creating enough electricity to keep a town going for a week" said Nani

The Grand Councilwoman was about to argue with the point Nani made when she realized that what Nani said was true. "That is a good point but I'm just saying that the weapons are dangerous and need to be used carefully"

"Ok then. I'll wait for the others to get here inside" said Nani as she walked towards the house with David as she let the Grand Councilwoman, Jumba and Stitch continue on with the conversation they were having before Nani appeared.

"I still can't believe you are allowing Lilo's friends and their parents to come along with us. It doesn't seem like you" said David as they entered the house.

Nani sat down on couch and sighed lightly. "I guess I have only Lilo to blame; living with her can influence one's actions to be more reckless. Still, after seeing how determined the girls were I knew that they truly would do anything to help Lilo and I couldn't find it in my heart to push them away from helping their friend" said Nani

"That, and the fact that they would have snuck onto the ship even if you did tell them no" said David

"I hope they get here soon so that we can leave and get Lilo back" said Nani. As soon as Nani finished speaking there was a knock at the door. David opened up to reveal the five girls and their parents; each of them carrying something. "Speaking of the devil" thought Nani to herself.

"Hi Nani. We're ready to get going" said Victoria

"That's good. Before we go I think it would be wise for us to get some training on how to use the weapons the Galactic Alliance will be supplying us" said Nani. The girls looked excited but the parents didn't look pleased at hearing this. "It's ok. These weapons are no more dangerous than some of the experiments on the island. Besides, your girls are responsible enough to use the weapons only to help save Lilo, right?" asked Nani

The girls shook their heads to indicate they agreed. The parents still didn't look pleased but seemed willing to let their children use the weapons they would be be supplied with. Nani ran upstairs to grab a bag she packed containing some supplies they might need; medicine, bandages, some food, some water and do other items she felt would have some use, and ran back downstairs. She walked outside and once everyone was out of the house she locked the door behind her and went off to talk to the Grand Councilwoman.

As the group walked to meet up with the Grand Councilwoman they came across an alien that about half of them knew. Nani, David and the five girls recognized the twenty foot alien with similarities to and Earth whale. "Hello Gantu" said Nani. She didn't completely trust Gantu, considering what he did to her, Lilo, her friends and the rest of the ohana, but she had learned from Lilo that he had turned over a new leaf and was now one of the good guys.

"Hello Earth girl. Aren't you Lilo's older sister?" asked Gantu

"Yes I am. What are you doing here?" asked Nani

"I have been requested by the Galactic Alliance to assist you and the others in the recapturing of Dr. Hamsterviel and the Leroys as well as the rescue of Lilo" said Gantu

"That's good to hear. We're going to need all the help we can get against the Leroy's" said Nani. Despite what she said she looked at Gantu with a look of mistrust that he could not help but notice.

"I know that you and the others don't trust me after all I have done but I hope after today you'll see that I've changed and now am one of the good guys" said Gantu

"It's not that it's hard believing that you're good now. It's just hard to forget what you did while working for Hamsterviel" said Nani

Gantu didn't really know how to respond to what Nani said so he decided to talk about something else. "Where are you going?" asked Gantu

"We were going to see the Grand Councilwoman and ask her who is going to train us to use the weapons" said Nani

"You happen to be looking at the person" said the Grand Councilwoman as she walked towards the group along with Jumba, Stitch and Reuben.

"Aren't you that sandwich making experiment?" asked Nani as she pointed at the yellow experiment.

"My name is Reuben thank you very much. Your sister did name me so I expected you to know" said Reuben.

"I don't remember what names my sister gave to every experiment" said Nani

Nani and Reuben looked at each with intense eyes. There was silence between everyone until the Grand Councilwoman cleared her throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, Gantu will be the one showing all of you how to use the weapons you will be supplied with"

There were looks of uncertainty on the faces of the humans but they made no verbal argument and agreed by shaking their heads. Gantu walked towards one of the bigger ships and came back two minutes later with about laser guns. He gave them to Nani, David, the girls and the parents. "The guns are rather easy to use. All you have to do is turn off the safety on the left side and press the trigger to shoot. On the right side there is a meter that tells you how much energy your gun has left. Currently they are full and the bar is completely green but it will decrease the more you use it so don't waste any shoots if you can. These guns can range from stunning the Leroy's to knocking them unconscious, depending on how much energy you want to use. On the top of the gun is the strength of the plasma the gun is currently set, which is at it's lowest. You can turn it higher but then you'll use up the energy quicker so I recommend you only increase the energy if you can get a clear shot" said Gantu

"That's it?" asked Mertle

"That's it. Not as hard as you though?" asked Gantu

Mertle shook her head, indicting a yes. She always thought that alien technology would have been super complicated and would have been nearly impossible for a human, much less a child, to understand. "So all we do it turn the safety off, aim and pull the trigger?" asked Mertle

"It's that simple. Just make sure not to aim at one of us. It is powerful enough to kill a human and would really hurt others such as myself or the other experiments. If not for my tough skin I would be killed by one of the shots from the gun" said Gantu

The girls looked nervously at the weapons they were holding, fully realizing what they were holding. They were not comfortable with possession something that could kill others but they needed them to save Lilo. "Now that we know what to do when can we leave?" asked Victoria

"We will be leaving as soon as all the experiments board the ships. All of you will be coming with me on my ship" said the Grand Councilwoman

As the group started to walk towards the Grand Councilwoman's ship they heard a voice yelling. "Wait, wait for me". They all turned around to see Pleakley running at them in the uniform he was wearing when he first came to Earth. After reaching them he stopped and caught his breath before talking. "I hope you weren't leaving without me" said Pleakley

"Pleakley, what are you doing here?" asked Nani

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to help save Lilo. Why didn't anybody bother to wake me up?" asked Pleakely demandingly

"I didn't think you would have wanted to come with us to a chaotic battle" said Nani

"Normally that is true but Lilo is in danger so I'm willing to battle some evil for her safety" said Pleakely

"That's sweet of you to say. The ship won't be leaving for some time so you can go back to the house and grab whatever you need" said Nani

"No thanks, I'm good. All I need a gun and I'll be ready to go" said Pleakely

Gantu went back to one of the ships and then came back with a gun, giving it to Pleakley. "Now, to get the gun working…"said Gantu before being interrupted

"I know how to use a model X-46 plasma rifle" said Pleakely

Gantu was shocked to see that Pleakley knew anything about guns, considering what a coward he appeared to be when it came to fighting. "Ok then" said Gantu

"As I was saying before this, please follow me to my ships" said the Grand Councilwoman as she was follow by Jumba, Stitch, Nani, David, the girls and their parents while Gantu and Reuben went to their ships. They went inside the ship and took their seats while watching as the agents of the Galactic Alliance worked, typing in coordination and other important things that they were not sure of.

After waiting for half an hour one of the agents contacted the main ship through a radio transmission. "Grand Councilwoman, all of the experiments have been boarded. We are ready to leave whenever you are ready" said the agent.

"Excellent. Commence liftoff" said the Grand Councilwoman. Within a minute the ships lifted off the ground and left the planet Earth.

As Stitch looked outside the windows he smiled to himself. "I'm coming Lilo. I'm coming" said Stitch to himself.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story.

Before I begin, I want to suggest that those that have an account block a person with the name Flame Rising. He reviewed a story I read and said some very ignorant things. To prevent this jerk from reviewing you with negative comments and ignorant remarks, I suggest you block the person. If you don't believe me look at his page ( if I had to rate the page I would not recommend anyone under seventeen reading it). I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14

The ships flew through space using the hyper drives that were equipped to the ships. The drives helped them get to their destinations at a rate that would be impossible to achieve even at the speed of light. Using the disk that Hamsterviel had given Stitch they were following the directions straight to Hamsterviel's hideout. It was no secret that a trap was expected for all of them as soon as they arrived but the capture of Hamsterviel and the rescue of Lilo was worth the risk. While the girls, their parents, and David were in awe at the sight of traveling in space Stitch and Nani sat quietly, thinking of what they were going to do once they get there.

"Stitch" said Nani

"Yes?" asked Stitch

"What do you think Hamsterviel is up to?" asked Nani

"What do you mean?" asked Stitch

"Well, last time he gathered all the experiments in one place and had them face the Leroys. Nothing to fancy. But this time he kidnapped my sister after he stunned both of you. Why didn't he just finish you off?" asked Nani

Stitch didn't know how to answer this. He didn't even consider it to be odd that Hamsterviel didn't just finish them off when he had a change. Not only that but he knew of Lilo's telepathic abilities and wore a helmet that prevented her from reading him mind. " I don't know but now that you bring it up it does seem strange how Hamsterviel planned this. I guess we have to wait and we'll find out when we get there" said Stitch

"I'm glad he just kidnapped Lilo rather than killing her but when I get my hands on him I'm going to make a pair of slippers out of that mutated rabbit" said Nani

Stitch smiled slightly at what Nani said. He wanted to rip Hamsterviel to little pieces after he not only hurt him and his bugee boo but he actually had the gumption to kidnap her and then taunt him about it. " I know how you feel but we need to keep a clear head when going up again him and the Leroy's. He probably has traps waiting and will not make it easy for us to get Lilo back so we need to be smart and think strategically rather than simply rushing in" said Stitch

"Yeah, I know. I just wish we would get there all ready. The wait is going to drive me crazy if this takes too long. I hate feeling helpless" said Nani

Stitch understood what Nani was going through. Being the bigger sister Nani felt that she had to make sure her little sister was safe. Stitch felt the same way being that he was Lilo's best friend and was one of the strongest beings known so it was his responsibility to protect Lilo at all times. "Nani, do you ever wish I never came to Earth?" asked Stitch

Nani looked at Stitch while he was looking down at the ground. "Why would you say that?" asked Nani surprisingly

"Ever since I came to Earth six years ago I have done nothing but create problems for you and Lilo. Because of me your house was destroyed, you have had to deal with problems brought on by rogue experiments and Dr. Hamsterviel, you've lost several jobs and lost time that you could have spent with David. If not for me Lilo could have had an ohana" said Stitch.

As he lifted his head up to face Nani, who he expected would agree with what he said, slapped him in the face, much to the surprise of everyone on the ship. Stitch rubbed his cheek while Nani flexed her fingers. "I can't believe you would even say something so stupid. Lilo and I owe you so much. If not for you Lilo might not have been alive today. Before meeting you she would rarely talk to anyone and with Mertle and the others treating her like crap she probably would have lost the will to live. When Lilo first brought you out to meet me in the pound I could see how happy you made her, even though I thought you were a mutated koala or something. It's true that the house was blown up thanks to you and Jumba but not only was it built better than ever but it gained three new family members as well. Lilo has an aunt, an uncle and a pet/best friend. Since then she has made several new friends, found a purpose for all your cousins and has been living her life happily. She even has found love, even though it required her becoming an experiment. Nonetheless she needs you and loves you and I don't ever want you to say that you regret coming to Earth and meeting us, got it?" asked Nani.

Stitch could hardly believe that Nani spoke to him the way she did. He turned to see the other staring at him, waiting for his answer. He looked back at Nani. "Yeah, I understand" said Stitch

"What do you understand?" asked Nani

"I understand that Lilo, you, and the rest of the ohana doesn't want me to believe that my coming to Earth was a mistake and that I shouldn't regret meeting any of you, especially Lilo" said Stitch

"That's good enough for me. Now we need to figure out what else to do to kill some time" said Nani. The group started to tell each other stories of how the experiments affected their lives, how good of a person Lilo was, how they came to know each other, among other things that helped passed the time.

After three hours of traveling the Grand Councilwoman approached them. "We are close to where Hamsterviel told us he would be. We will be arriving in about twenty minutes"

"How are we going to get in? Are we going to blow a hole in his hideout and go get him?" asked Mertle

"I do not know exactly what we will be doing until we get there. Once we are able to see the layout of Hamsterviel's location we will be able to determine what strategy is best for getting in and doing what we came here for" said the Grand Councilwoman.

The gang remained patient as they waited for the ship to arrive near Hamsterviel's location so that they can devise a plan to get in. About twenty minutes later they arrived near a moon sized planet that appeared to be where Hamsterviel had his base located. The ships traveled around the planet until they found the base; it stood tall and must have been at least a mile long in length. The structure took up a large amount of space and appeared to be designed to keep intruders from finding their way around.

"That's Hamsterviel's base? It seems big for such a small rat" said Mertle jokingly. The other girls giggled but Stitch and Nani looked at the structure, knowing that finding Lilo would be much harder to do.

As they approached the entrance of the base the pilots noticed that the entrance was open and appeared big enough for them to land the ships. "Grand Councilwoman, should we enter the base?" asked one of the pilots

The Grand Councilwoman stood still, thinking of what they should do. "This reeks of a setup but we knew that Hamsterviel would be waiting for us. Tell the other ships that we are going in" said the Grand Councilwoman

The ships flew into the entrance of the the base one by one. Once the last ship safely landed inside the bunker size entrance the entrance was sealed up with huge metal doors. "I guess that we are stuck here?" asked Nani as she looked out the window to see the entrance being blocked off.

"We can figure out how to get out of here once we find Lilo and Hamsterviel. Before we get out I'll have the officers check to see if there is enough oxygen out there for you humans to survive" said the Grand Councilwoman as the officers started typing away at the computers.

"Grand Councilwoman, the air outside the ship is 78 oxygen, 21 hydrogen, and 1 a mixture of trace elements. It is suitable for the humans to leave the ship" said an officer

"Excellent. Lower the stairs so we can get out and tell the others as well" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"Yes Grand Councilwoman" said an officer and he started typing in commands. The Stitch, Nani and the others walked out of the Grand Councilwoman's ship while the experiments stepped off the ships they were in.

Once everyone was off the ships they were on they walked towards a giant door. Before any of the experiments attempted to tear the door down a giant screen lower from the ceiling. The screen turned on and revealed the one who caused the need for this rescue. "Hello. I am glad to see that you have all come" said Hamsterviel.

"Hamsterviel, where are you so that I can throw you back in prison" said Gantu

Hamsterviel looked at Gantu and smiled. "If it isn't my ex lackey who couldn't even catch a single experiment. I must admit I am surprised to see you back with the Galactic Alliance; after all the failing you have done they must be desperate to hire someone like you as a captain. Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel.

Gantu growled and pointed his finger at the screen. "Dr. Hamsterviel, I order for you and the Leroy's to give your selves up and return Lilo to us" said Gantu

Hamsterviel stopped laughing. "You really are stupid. If you want to stop me so badly and save the little mutant girl all you have to do is walk through the metal doors. I warn you though; my Leroy's will not be as easily defeated as they were last time. I removed that musical weakness they had last time and they are stronger than ever" said Hamsterviel

Jumba mumbled something quite unpleasant at hearing that the weakness he had installed in the Leroy's was not longer an option. "I guess we have to fight them the old fashion way; using guns and experiment powers" said Jumba

"Sounds good to me" said Stitch. He was ready to fight and destroy anything that got in his way of saving Lilo and getting his hands on Hamsterviel.

The doors began to slowly open and everyone proceeded to walk through. The hallways were barely lit and were rather cramp; about 5 experiments on average could fit walking side by side. Stitch and Nani took lead, being followed by the Grand Councilwoman, Gantu and Reuben. Behind them were Jumba and Pleakley and behind them were Lilo's friends and their families. The other experiments and the Galactic Alliance agents followed as quickly as they could through the small passage. After walking for about five minutes Stitch and Nani walked out of the hallway into a rather large and bright room. Stitch used his heat sensing vision to look around the room but could not find anything hidden.

Nani noticed Stitch's eyes were glowing green and knew he was using his special vision. "Can you see anything behind the walls Stitch?" asked Nani

Stitch shook his head. "Naga, Stitch can't see behind the walls. They must be made out something that prevents my vision from seeing heat signatures" said Stitch.

The group continued to walk into the room. Once everyone was in the gigantic room the hallway they came through closed up, preventing them from going back. "Aaahh, there's no way out. There's no way out" screamed Pleakley.

"Calm down Pleakley. You were fully aware that this might happen when Hamsterviel gave us directions. We have guns and the experiments have their powers so we need to stay calm and keep our eyes, or eye, open" said Nani as she continued walking.

Pleakley stopped screaming and followed Nani and Stitch as they lead the way. After walking halfway through the room a screen lowered from the ceiling revealing Hamsterviel. "I see that you are expecting for the Leroy's to appear. I can see that you all came prepared so I will not disappoint you". As soon as Hamsterviel stopped speaking several slots opened around the room and the Leroy's started filling the room. They had their four arms ready, their spikes up and their teeth showing. "I hope you can provide my Leroy's some entertainment while I have some fun with Lilo. She's so fragile that I hope that I don't accidentally break her. Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel.

Suddenly the screen exploded. Stitch and the others looked at the figure who fired at the screen. "Stitch, you better save Lilo from Hamsterviel. We'll take care of the Leroy's and catch up with you when we're done" said Nani

Stitch was about to agree, saying that they needed his help, but all thoughts of an argument left his mind at the sight of Nani's eyes. She had tears falling from her eyes but her look of anger and rage masked her sadness. Stitch knew that he had to save Lilo and then he could come back and help the others. "Be safe" said Stitch as he began to run across the room.

One of the Leroy's ran to intervene Stitch but he was shot down but Nani. Several more of the Leroy's ran at Stitch but most of them started running at the large group consisting of humans, aliens, and experiments. Those with guns started shotting while the experiments ran at the Leroy's using their powers to the best of their abilities to stop the evil clones. Stitch ran through several of the Leroy's and pummeled them to the ground. Once finished with them he ran straight to an open door, expecting it to be a trap, and hoped to find Lilo.

Stitch ran through the door and kept running until he got to the other side. He looked around to see where Lilo was but was unable to see her. Stitch looked forward and saw Hamsterviel standing about 100 feet from him with his back turned. He ran at the gerbil like creature as fast as he could and then swiped at him, only to pass through him and fall on his face. He got up and turned to face Hamsterviel, or what he thought was the mad scientist. "You're a hologram?" asked Stitch

"I see you are not as stupid as I first had thought. This image of me is a hologram, while I am located somewhere safe within the base" said Hamsterviel.

"Where is Lilo?" growled Stitch

"The violet furred experiment? I thought you would be here for the other one" said Hamsterviel

"What other one?" asked Stitch

The hologram of Hamsterviel pointed up to a spot on the wall, revealing two beings that were trapped. The first one was Lilo, who appeared to be ok except for a few bumps and bruises, but it was the second figure that shocked Stitch. She appeared severely injured; claw and teeth marks across her body, dried blood in her fur and possible broken bones from the way she appeared. Stitch could barely speak at the sight of his former love. "Angel"

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did but I don't. I do own this story.

Chapter 15

Stitch looked back and forth and Lilo and Angel as they they hung on the wall. Stitch turned to Hamsterviel and growled. "What have you done to them?"

"I didn't do much more than taunt them. The Leroy's, on the other hand, was using your precious Angel as a punching bag ever now and then. As for Lilo, let's just say she's lucky to has not spent much time here, otherwise she would be in much greater pain" said Hamsterviel.

"What do you want with them? They have done nothing to you" said Stitch

Hamsterviel started laughing, but not like he normally did. His laugh sounded forced and was filled with hatred. "Nothing to me? It was you and Lilo who were constantly stopping me and that nincompoop whale from getting the experiments that I helped finance. It was because of you and that filthy violet experiment that I kept getting sent back to jail. It was because of you and that monstrosity that I was denied my right as ruler of this galaxy. As for Angel, I felt by kidnapping her and having her tortured it would cause his boyfriend to be eager in coming to stop me" said Hamsterviel

"Angel isn't my girlfriend, but she is still my friend and you are still going to die" said Stitch

"I doubt that. Even if she is no longer your girlfriend, I still think the decision you are going to have to make will still be just as hard" said Hamsterviel.

"What decision is that, you coward?" asked Stitch

Hamsterviel pointed up to the ceiling. Stitch looked up and saw, to his horror, two lasers being lowered; one at Lilo and the other at Angel. "As you can see there are two lasers up there and they are pointed at the two experiments. You will have two minutes to free them. However, given the short time you have and the material their bonds are made of you might be lucky enough to save one of them" said Hamsterviel.

Stitch didn't waste any time and scaled the wall; climbing as fast as he could. He went over to Lilo first and started pulling at one of the restrains as hard as he could but couldn't rip them off or break them. He began to panic until he thought of an idea. He began to shake Lilo. "Lilo, wake up" said Stitch

Lilo began to stir. "Stitch? What's going on?" asked Lilo

"There's no time to explain. I need you to increase your strength using your telekinesis so that together we can get these bonds off you and then Angel" said Stitch

Lilo wasn't sure what was going on but she did as Stitch said and used her telekinesis to increase her strength and together she and Stitch were able to rip off one of the bonds. They continued the process and got rid of the rest of Lilo's bonds. She collapsed into Stitch's arm. "Lilo, we need to free Angel" said Stitch as the timer on the lasers counted down to 40 seconds.

"Stitch, I don't know if I can" said Lilo weakly.

"You must try. Please" said Stitch

Lilo shook her head and used her powers to keep her afloat while helping Stitch free Angel. Together they were able to save Angel before the laser fired but Lilo had passed out using her telekinesis. Stitch held Angel in one arm and Lilo in the other arm. Extending his two other arms he climbed down the wall as fast as he could while the lasers shoot the spots where Lilo and Angel were moments ago. He climbed to the floor and began walked back to where the others were but not before facing the hologram of Hamsterviel. "I will find you and destroy you Hamsterviel" said Stitch as he ran to his friends.

Hamsterviel simply smiled as he watched his foe run to help his friends. "I highly doubt you will succeed in your wish kill me 626, especially with what I have in mind" said Hamsterviel as the hologram disappeared.

Stitch ran down the hallway and back the room where he had first come from. He was watching as his cousins, friends, family and Galactic Alliance members fought the Leroy's. He ran to Nani and the others as fast as he could without getting hit by the Leroy's; the safety of Lilo and Angel came before his own safety or his desire to fight. He got to the others safely and put down the two experiments in front of the Grand Councilwoman. "Where is Nani and Jumba?" asked Stitch

"They are with several of the experiments. How is Lilo and Angel?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Lilo is only slightly wounded but Angel needs some medical help soon. Can you keep an eye on them while I get Nani and Jumba?" asked Stitch

"Of course" said the Grand Councilwoman.

Stitch ran into the battle to search for Nani and Jumba so that they can help the two experiments. He lent the others a hand with the Leroy's while asking if any of them had seen the two adults. After searching for several minutes and taking out a few of the Leroy's Stitch finally came across Nani and Jumba. "Nani, Jumba, I need you to follow me" said Stitch

"Stitch? Where's my sister?" asked Nani

"She and Angel are with the Grand Councilwoman" said Stitch

"What is 624 doing here?" asked Jumba

"She was kidnapped by Hamsterviel. I need you to treat them" said Stitch

"Lead the way" said Jumba as they went through the battle that was taking place. Stitch noticed several of the experiments, aliens and humans were beginning to show exhaustion from the fierce battle they were engaged in. Stitch attacked the Leroy's near him while Nani and Jumba fired at the clones to prevent them from getting too close to them.

When they got to the two experiments Nani dropped her gun, fell down to her knees and shook Lilo. "Lilo, wake up" said Nani

After a few shakes Lilo slowly opened her eyes. Her vision took a few seconds before she recognized the girl looking at her. "Nani, what are you doing here?" asked Lilo weakly.

"I'm here to make sure my sister is safe and to make sure that mutated gerbil gets what he deserves" said Nani

Lilo smiled weakly and sat up slowly. "Where's Stitch?" asked Lilo

Nani pointed her finger to the people behind her. Lilo turned to see Stitch and Jumba looking at Angel; seeing what was wrong with her so that they could properly heal her. She was in worse condition that Lilo, who only had a few bumps and bruises while Angel looked as if several of her bones were broken. "Lilo, what happened to you?" asked Nani

Lilo turned around to face her sister. "Stitch and I were attacked by Hamsterviel and the Leroy's. While we were fighting the clones Hamsterviel used some weapon to stun us. Next thing I know I'm in a cage being taunted by Hamsterviel" said Lilo

"What about Angel? How did she get here?" asked Nani

"I'm not sure when but Hamsterviel kidnapped her before me and held her prisoner. He was probably going to use her as bait thinking that she was Stitch's girlfriend" said Lilo

"That bastard. Don't worry Lilo, you're safe now and Jumba will heal your wounds while I go back and fight with the others" said Nani

"What do you mean fight? What others?" asked Lilo

"David, Jumba, Oakley, your friends and their family came with me to help rescue you and take down Hamsterviel" said Nani

Lilo's jaw dropped down in shock. "You actually let them come?" asked Lilo

"At first I told them now but after their parents said it was ok I let them come. I'll explain the rest later but for now I have to get back to the fight. I'm so happy that you're safe and overall healthy. Stay here and wait for Jumba to check you" said Nani as she picked up her gun and ran back into the battle.

Lilo smiled at the thought of her friends and family coming to help save her. She stood up and walked over to Jumba and Stitch, who were checking Angel. "How is she going to be?" asked Lilo

Stitch and Jumba turned around, surprised to see Lilo. "Little girl, how are you feeling?" asked Jumba

"Besides a few bumps and bruises and a headache I'm doing well" said Lilo

"It is good to see you are ok. Stitch was very worried about you after you were kidnapped. He was crying and yelling about how it was his fault and how he would make Hamsterviel pay if he harmed you" said Jumba, much to the embarrassment of Stitch.

Lilo turned to Stitch, watching him try to hide the blush on his face. "Is this true Stitch?" asked Lilo

Stitch looked at his feet as he spoke. "Yeah" said Stitch. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed talking to Lilo; maybe it's because Angel was right behind them, even though she was unconscious and couldn't hear them.

Lilo gave Stitch a hug and smiled. " Thanks for saving me, bugee bu" said Lilo

Stitch hugged Lilo back and smiled as he held on to his best friend and lover. " You're welcome" said Stitch

Lilo let go of Stitch and walked to Jumba. "Jumba, will Angel be ok?" asked Lilo

"I believe so but she needs so rest. I'll fix her up and she'll be better in a week" said Jumba

"What about me? Can I join the fight with the others?" asked Lilo

"Why would you want to join the fight right after you were rescued?" asked Jumba surprisingly

"I owe these Leroys' and Hamsterviel some payback for what they did to me, Angel and Stitch as well as what they are doing now to my ohana" said Lilo strongly

Jumba smiled and looked over the violet experiment. "It seems that you are fine except for a few bumps and bruises. I would not recommend fighting as a doctor but as your uncle I think you are in good enough condition to fight as long as you are being protected by Stitch" said Jumba

Lilo and Stitch smiled at what Jumba said as the two ran into the battle occurring between the Leroy's and the combined might of the Galactic Alliance, the experiments, Lilo's ohana and her friends and family. Jumba got back to helping Angel, wondering what the reason was that she was captured in the first place.

Lilo ran to her friends and family along with Stitch, taking out some of the Leroys along the way. Lilo noticed that her friends were being surrounded by the red aliens so she helped them out by putting a barrier around them using her telekinesis. The Leroys continued to attack but realized that their attempts at getting to the girls were in vain.

"Hey dummies, over here" yelled Lilo, in an attempt to get the attention of the red experiments. The Leroys turned their attention to the the violet experiment that insulted them. They flashed their yellow teeth and ran at Lilo, only to hit an invisible wall.

"Not very bright, are they bugee bu?" asked Stitch to his girlfriend.

"No they are not. I thought they were suppose to be your evil twins but it seems that they don't have your intelligence. Want to fight them hand to hand?" asked Lilo

"That sounds great" said Stitch. Lilo lowered the shield she had up to protect her and Stitch. Stitch ran at the clones and started to pummel a few of them in a rage while Lilo used her telekinesis to increase her own strength and attack several of the Leroys that were foolish enough to attempt to attack her.

Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa watched in amazement as Lilo and Stitch beat up the Leroys as if they were nothing. Fortunately they realized they were still in battle and focused their attention back on defeating the Leroys.

The battle seemed to be going better for the forces of good than it did last time; the assistance from the humans and the Galactic Alliance helped even the odds in their battle with the evil clones. Multiple attacks of fire, electricity, and water were seen throughout the area while the Leroys simply continued attacking, using their raw strength to fight through the opposition.

As the battle continued on the Leroys were dropping faster than the experiments; soon only twenty of the Leroys were still able to stand and fight while most of the others were strong enough to continue on. Obeying what their master hold told them, they continued the fight, even though their defeat became inevitable.

Using her telekinesis Lilo picked up the remaining Leroys and keep them suspended off the ground. As they attempted to free themselves Lilo turned to several of the experiments. "All right, lets finish them up and then we're off to take down Hamsterviel" said Lilo. Sparky, Yin, Yang, Melty, Slushy, Zap, Heat, Plasmoid and Splodyhead charged up and attacked the floating Leroys with one ultra attack. After the bright light caused by the combined attacks exploding the Leroys fell to the ground, alive but unconscious.

Several of the experiments started cheering, happy that they were able to defeat the Leroys this time. Lilos friends ran to her and started asking her questions and making sure she was all right. David and Nani hugged each other and the Galactic Alliance agents cheered on as well for the defeat of the clones. The Grand Councilwoman walked up to Lilo and Stitch. "Now that the Leroys have been dealt with we should start looking for Hasmterviel"

"Sure. I think we should make sure everyone is ok first" said Lilo

"Agreed" said the Grand Councilwoman

Lilo turned her attention back to her friends while Jumba and the others treated the wounded. "I can't believe you were able to come. I would have thought that Nani would have stopped you at all costs".

"She tried to at first, but she said if we were able to convince our parents that we can go then she would let us go. Our parents believed us and said we can go as long as they came as well" said Victoria.

"That's not the end. The Grand Councilwoman then tried to stop us and in the end it was your big sister that convinced her that we are going to go, since our parents already said yes" said Mertle

"Wow. Nani can be cool, sometimes" said Lilo. She went over to her sister, wanting to thank her for what she did when she noticed she was taking to David.

"I'm so glad Lilo is safe. All we have to do now is grab Hamsterviel and get the hell out of this place" said Nani

"I can't argue there. At least the fighting is over with" said David

"Hi David. I'm glad to see you came" said Lilo

"Lilo, how are you feeling?" asked David

"Besides a few bumps and bruises I'm fine. I can't believe everyone came to rescue both me and Angel" said Lilo

"To be honest none of us knew Angel was kidnapped until Stitch brought her to Jumba. As for you Lilo you should know that ohana means family, and family…" said David but was interrupted by Lilo

"means no one gets left behind. I know" said Lilo

Nani, Lilo and David chattered for a few minutes, when they approached by Jumba. "It seems all who were injured in the fight are fine again. Luckily most injuries were very small. Angel, as I said before, has injures more severe but will be good as new in a few days".

"That's good to hear. Now that were are all set lets get Hamsterviel" said Lilo loud enough for everyone to hear. Lilo led the way with Stitch, who had caught up to her, walking by her side. Everyone got up and followed Lilo and Stitch to the next room in hopes of finding Hamsterviel. After several minutes of walking everyone was in the next room where Stitch had saved Lilo and Angel from a horrible death not to long ago. They all looked around but were not able to see anyway out of the room except for the way they just came in.

"626, can you see through the walls?" asked Jumba

"Naga" said Stitch

"Well, that leaves us with only one solution" said Lilo

"And what would that be?" asked Nani

"We have to tear this place apart until we find Hamsterviel" said Lilo cheerfully.

Nani slapped her forehead and the plan Lilo had in mind. " You're just as bad as Stitch, you know that?" asked Nani

"I guess that happens when you hang around someone for too long; you tend to start acting and thinking like them" said Lilo

Stitch smiled at what Lilo said. He turned to everyone and spoke. "Okay everyone, go wild and tear this place apart" said Stitch

Before the experiments, aliens and humans could start recking up the place a high, irritating voice was heard. "There will be no need for that. I am coming to you".

Everyone looked up to see Hamsterviel floating down on a hover craft. "Hamsterviel, you must have a death wish coming to us" said Stitch.

"You sure seem quite confident that you have beaten me" said Hamsterviel.

"We rescued Lilo and Angel, we defeated your Leroys; it's over for you" said Stitch

"By orders of the Galactic Alliance you are under arrest Dr. Hamsterviel" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"If you want me then come and get me" said Hamsterviel.

Stitch didn't even reply. He ran at Hamsterviel as fast as he could; aware that this time he was real because he was able to smell his scent. Before Stitch was able to reach Hamsterviel a figure appeared in front of the villain and knocked the blue experiment in the air. Lilo used her telekinesis to lower him next to her and she, along with everyone else, looked at the new foe.

"Foolish galactic alliance, failed experiments, and pitiful humans, meet my new experiment. I call him the Ultimate, you can call him death".

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story and the characters I create.

Chapter 16

Lilo, Stitch and the others looked at the new experiment in a mixture of horror and disgust. The experiment stood about 4'11", far bigger than most of the experiments. His fur was a light gray and seemed even more muscular than Kixx. The most disturbing feature that was visible on this new experiment was the fact that he had bones sticking out of several places of his body; his elbows and knees had sharp bones sticking out, while his spine was on the outside of his back. His knuckles had bone like claws that extended about two inches; his face had several bone plates that seemed to cover his eyes and his teeth were visible due to his lack of lips. He seemed more like a monster than an experiment.

"I see that my new experiment has all of you quite nervous. Good" said Hamsterviel in delight. He saw the looks of horror all their faces and felt good knowing that with the ultimate he couldn't lose.

"How did you create an experiment? Surely you are not smart enough to create a great experiment" said Jumba

"You will pay for that remark Jumba. True, I never did create an experiment of my own before but that does not mean I am not able to. You were always better at creating experiments than me, which is why I must thank you for your help" said Hamsterviel.

Everyone turned their attention to Jumba, wondering if what Hamsterviel said was true. "Do not be looking at me. I won't help that double crossing rat after what he has done to me and my ohana. Stop with your lies you pitiful attempt of a scientist" said Jumba

"You didn't help me directly Jumba but I still must thank him. Using the DNA that I took from his experiments, using a robot no bigger than an earth mosquito, I was able to create the ultimate experiment. With him I will be able to destroy all that oppose me and I will finally be able to conquer this galaxy" said Hamsterviel.

"We'll defeat your experiment, Hamsterviel. We already defeated your Leroys and beaten other powerful experiments in our lives so we can handle you and your ultimate experiment" said Lilo.

"Oh, you mean experiments like 627?" said Hamsterviel

"You know of 627?" asked Gantu is surprise.

"Do you think that I would not know of your plan to rule the galaxy yourself with 627? You fish brained idiot, I am Doctor Hamsterviel, the most brilliant mind in the universe. Even if the Earthling and that experiment failed in stopping you and 627 I would have done it myself. Nonetheless, 627s power is inferior compared to the might of the ultimate" said Hamsterviel.

Stitch couldn't believe what he heard; he had enough problems with 627, and this new experiment was even more powerful. He dread to think off what would happen when he fought him. "What are we going to do against him Lilo?" asked Stitch

"Simple Stitch, we fight him and defeat this ultimate experiment" said Lilo

"It seems like my experiment is going to have to show you first hand the true extent of his power. Go my ultimate, kill them all" said Hamsterviel.

The ultimate roared and ran at the large group of aliens, experiments and humans. He ran quickly at Lilo and Stitch, who caught his attention over the others. He punched at Lilo but was stopped inches from her face, thanks to a force field she put up. The ultimate continued punching at the force shield; his every punch putting more and more force. Seeing that Lilo was beginning to show fatigue several of the experiments powered up to attack while the others got back so that they won't gt caught in the blast. Sparky, Yin, Yang, Melty, Slushy, Zap, Heat, Plasmoid and Splodyhead charged up and attacked the gray experiment, as they did with the Leroys. The attack created a huge explosion that prevented anyone from seeing what had happened to the ultimate. When the dust cleared, to everyones horror except for Hamsterviel, the ultimate was still standing, completely unscathed.

"It seems that you underestimate the ultimates power; a mistake that will cost all of you your very lives" said Hamsterviel. The ultimate simply made a snarling sound as you looked at all the beings that he could kill.

Before the ultimate could proceed to the closest experiments, multiple plasma blasts hit the ultimate. He was unharmed but looked at the source of the attack. "You are not going to hurt my little sister without a fight from me first" yelled Nani as, as well as the other humans and galactic alliance agents, continued shooting at the gray experiment in an attempt to hurt it, or at least slow it down.

The creature simply stood still for a few seconds, letting the energy blasts hit him with no negative effects. Following his programming, he jumped at those who were shooting him, planning on destroying them. He landed in the middle of the group of Galactic Alliance agents and began to swing his arms, knocking many of them into the air. He violently attacked anything and everything around him, using his claws and great strength to decimate the soldiers. Within seconds the agents that were surrounding him were either unconscious or too injured to continue fighting. The ultimate roared loudly, causing the humans and experiments to step back in fear of the evil experiment.

He turned him attention towards Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa, who were shaking in fear. He jumped at them but was stopped in midair by Stitch and Lilo. All three of them landed on the ground hard but were on their feet instantly. Lilo and Stitch started attacking the ultimate with punches and kicks to the creature. The others simply watched in amazement that Lilo and Stitch were fighting the monster by themselves when the others had no effect on him.

After several minutes of fighting Lilo and Stitch were able to knock the experiment down while catching their breaths. The gray experiment looked at the the experiments called Lilo and Stitch and noticed something odd. His intelligence was not that great, yet he noticed that despite punching them with his clawed knuckles they did not have a cut of them. He stood up and spoke. "bar quo ki gar?" said the ultimate in a language no one seemed familiar with.

Hamsterviel, on the other hand, understood what he said. "So, the little girl is using her telekinesis to make her and 626 stronger and more invulnerable to my ultimates attacks. Clever" thought Hamsterviel to himself.

The Ultimate prepared to attack but was encased in a telepathic bubble. He attempted to smash his way out but could not break through. "Your wasting your time. Thanks to the rest I had I'm strong enough to keep you in that bubble I set around you. Your strength won't be enough to get you through" said Lilo

On cue to what Lilo said, the ultimate stopped punching at the invisible barrier. Lilo and Stitch looked at the experiment with surprise, seeing that he yielded in his attempts of escape. Lilo kept the barrier up, bracing herself for the next assault on her barrier. To the surprise of everyone except Hamsterviel, the Ultimate began to glow a pale yellow and electricity shot of his body and attacked the barrier around him. Lilo was unprepared for this and the strain became to great to keep up the shield so she stopped using her telekinesis.

The Ultimate stopped glowing and went back to looking as he did a few moments ago. "What the hell is that thing?" said Stitch

"Ha Ha Ha. Foolish fools, did you really think my creation only had super strength? He has the powers of multiple experiments and by using them he can defeat any foe. The limit to his power is none. Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel.

While Hamsterviel was laughing, Stitch came up with an idea to try and stop the experiment. He whispered into Lilo's ear so no one else would know what he was planning. After telling her the plan, she nodded her head and telepathically communicated with one of the experiments while Stitch distracted both the ultimate and Hamsterviel "So what if your creature has multiple powers? 627 had several powers and was still beat so what makes your ultimate so much better?" asked Stitch

"Did you not hear me before? The ultimate is superior to 627 and is far more powerful than all you other experiments combined. He is unstoppable. With him I can not be stopped. Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel some more.

Stitch continued to distract the ultimate and Hamsterviel while, unknown by anyone except for Lilo and Stitch, Babyfier was flying over the evil gray experiment and began to shake its rattle like tail, causing a pink powder to fall down. Before the Ultimate could move out of the way he was completely covered with a pink powder that would turn him into a baby.

"Ha, we got him. Once he's a baby he won't be a threat to us" said Lilo

"You sure that Babyfier will be able to turn my Ultimate into a baby, do you? I suggest you keep watch" said Hamsterviel.

Lilo, Stitch, and the others watched for a few moments but noticed that the Ultimate wasn't turning into a baby. "Isn't that experiment suppose to turn others in babies?" asked Nani.

"It should. That is Babyfiers powers" said Jumba.

"I don't get it. What's going on here?" asked Victoria.

"It is simple really. This is another power that the Ultimate has that makes him so powerful. He has the ability to reactively adapt to almost any situation, which allows him to become immune to certain things, such as Babyfiers ability to turn organisms into babies" said Hamsterviel.

"Oh no, this is very bad. Very bad indeed" said Jumba nervously.

"What's wrong Jumba. Just because Babyfiers powers didn't work doesn't mean we can't beat him" said Lilo as she looked at Jumba.

"It is not that simple little girl. According to what Hamsterviel just said that experiment can instantly adapt to any situation, so no matter what we use against him he'll become invulnerable to it. Not only that, but this experiment seems to have the powers of some of my most powerful experiments" said Jumba

Lilo turned back to face the gray experiment. He simply stood still and looked at us, waiting for one of us to make a move. Lilo telepathically began to speak to Stitch and all the other experiments. "Listen everyone, just because things look bleak doesn't mean we are going to give up. Someone has to stop this creature now, otherwise it will cause destruction across the galaxy. Together we can win" said Lilo

Hamsterviel watched as the group seemed to be focusing on something important. "That little girl must be using her telepathy to communicate to the other experiments. She's probably planning some attack on my Ultimate. No matter; it will fail against my experiment" thought Hamsterviel.

A few moments of silence passed. Lilo had ended her communication with the other experiments and stance herself. The Ultimate did not move; he waited for the others to come at him with their attacks. Predictably, Lilo and Stitch ran at the Ultimate, Lilo using her telekinesis to strengthen herself and Stitch so that they could stand up to the gray experiments raw power. Meanwhile, Slushy, Yin and Phoon were using their powers to try and weaken the experiment. Yin helped provide the moisture Slushy needed to use his powers to their fullest extent and began use his powers of ice with Phoons power of wind. Lilo and Stitch kept the Ultimate busy while the two other experiments were preparing to attack. Once they were ready they contacted Lilo, using the telepathic link she had set up. Lilo flew up in the air with Stitch as the Ultimate missed with a punch, only striking the air. Before he was able to jump up to get his opponents , he was hit by a powerful burst of wind and ice. Seeing the experiments who were attacking him, he attempted to run at them and kill them. Fortunately, Phoon and Slushys attack was freezing the gray experiment. Yin helped out by spraying the Ultimate with some water to make Phoon and Slushys attack more useful. After a few moments the Ultimate completely stopped moving; he was completely frozen and was surrounded by several feet of ice by the time the three experiments were finished.

"Yes, it worked" said Lilo as she lowered herself and Stitch to the ground.

"I can not believe it; they stopped the ultimate" said Jumba

Several of the humans and most experiments began to cheer happily; believing that they had stopped the evil experiment. Hamsterviel, Lilo, Stitch and several other of the experiments, however, looked stonily at the frozen figure.

Nani ran up to Lilo and spoke. "Great job Lilo. Now all we have to do is dump him in a black hole or something" said Nani

Lilo continued to look at the Ultimate. "It's not over yet" said Lilo

Nani looked at Lilo in confusion. "What do you mean? He's frozen solid. There's nothing he can do" said Nani

As Nani spoke the ice around the gray experiment began to melt, creating puddles of water that were soon noticed by the others. The cheering had stopped and most of the experiments began to back up some more. Within the seconds the ice around the ultimate had shattered into thousands of pieces. His body was glowing a bright red as he radiated with heat.

"What the hell? He has the powers of fire too?" asked Nani

"It seems that none of you believed me when I said that my ultimate has the powers of the most powerful experiments. Maybe now you'll give up and die peacefully" said Hamsterviel.

"Don't count on it Hamsterviel" yelled Lilo.

The Ultimate was dripping wet despite the usage of his fire technique. The floor around him was completely soaked with the water from the ice he had melted. He began to walk towards the group in front of him, his eyes showing the desire for blood and death. He began to run at the group again but once again was stopped by a force field.

"You stupid girl. Are you that idiotic. You have tried that twice already and both times they failed. Do you really think you will have any luck this time with your pitiful force field?" asked Hamsterviel.

"You got me all wrong Hamsterviel. I'm not using the force field to keep him away from us; I'm using the force field to keep the water away from us" said Lilo

Hamsterviel didn't understand what she meant for a moment but realized what she was doing when the water on the ground was being filled up in the telepathic bubble set around the Ultimate. "Are you foolish enough to try and drown him? He will adapt to the water around him and develop gills in order to survive" said Hamsterviel

"I'm wasn't planning on drowning him" said Lilo. Before Hamsterviel could say anything Sparky and Zap went next to Lilo and charged up to attack. The Ultimate punched the barrier with all his might, but was not able to penetrate the invisible bubble that kept him surrounded by water. He tried to heat up but since the water could not go anywhere else besides the bubble all it did was increase the temperature slightly.

"You two ready?" asked Lilo. The two experiments shook their heads, signaling them were ready. "Ok then, zap him". Lilo opened a tiny hole on the top of the bubble to allow the electricity to go through. As the electricity hit the water, the Ultimate began to roar loudly as the energy surged through his body. Sparky and Zap kept going until they were too tired to continue, draining themselves of must of their energy. Lilo was tired herself, having to keep up her force field while the electricity went through the water. She let the bubble collapse as she began to fall to the ground, but was caught by Stitch. The water spread out but was far enough so that no one touched the electrified water.

Hamsterviel simply looked in horror at what he saw. His experiment, his Ultimate, was on the floor. He wasn't moving at all and looked to be dead. "No, it can not be. He is the Ultimate. He can not be killed. It's impossible" said Hamsterviel as he began to freak out.

"It's over Hamsterviel. You're experiment is defeated and you're going to jail for at least ten lifetimes" said Lilo

Hamsterviel looked around and began to run for it but was quickly caught up to by Stitch. Hamsterviel cursed as he has being dragged to the Grand Councilwoman and the agents who were fine enough to get up. "One Dr. Hamsterviel" said Stitch proudly.

"Good work Stitch" said the Grand Councilwoman as Stitch handed Hamsterviel to one of the agents to hold. The others began to celebrate while Nani and Lilo's friends gave the purple experiment a big hug and Jumba pat Stitch on the head for a job well done.

"Madam, what should he do with the body?" asked an agent.

"We'll have Lilo get the body with her telekinesis so that no one gets hurt touching the electrified water" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"Yes madam" said the agent.

The Grand Councilwoman walked over to Lilo, who was currently being hugged and congratulated by her sister and friends. "Well done Lilo. You have done a great deed in helping us stop Hamsterviel and his experiment".

"It's no big deal" said Lilo

"It is to me. Anyway, if you could use your telekinesis to bring the experiment over here I would appreciate it" said the grand Councilwoman.

"Sure" said Lilo. She turned her attention to the gray experiment and began to pick it up. Before Lilo was able to move towards her it started moving. Out of fear she dropped him back on the group with a loud thud.

"Lilo, what's wrong?" asked Stitch

She pointed at the Ultimates body as he began to slowly move. Stitch couldn't believe that it had survived; much less started moving after the attack it was hit with. The amount of electricity the experiment was hit with was enough to light up a city for weeks. Not only that but he was completely surrounded by water; not only should that have amplified the potential of the attack but should have made the attack last long after Sparky and Zap stopped using their energy.

The Ultimate was on his feet, staring at the experiments with anger and hatred. Surprisingly, the creature spoke in English. "Die" was all the gray experiment said as he ran at Lilo and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch braced themselves for the onslaught coming at them; hoping they could find a way to win.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

It is most unfortunate, but I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story and any characters I have created.

Chapter 17

The Ultimate ran at Lilo and Stitch and began attacking. Lilo protected herself and Stitch by using her telekinesis to protect herself and Stitch. As they fought back the other experiments began to lend a hand, attacking the gray experiment whenever they had a clear shot that would not hit either Lilo or Stitch. Unfortunately, Lilo and Stitch were knocked through the crowd and landed near Jumba and the Grand Councilwoman. Lilo stood up and shook her head. "I don't get it? How did he survive? More importantly, how is he even stronger than before?" asked Lilo to no one is particular while Stitch got back on his feet.

"Ha Ha Ha, this is so great. I have created an experiment that not only has many powers and evolves to certain other abilities but becomes stronger ever time he is defeated. I am more of a genius than I thought. Ha Ha Ha" laughed Hamsterviel, who was being held by one of the agents.

"This does look rather bad. Jumba, do you have any ideas on how the experiments could stop this monstrosity?" asked the Grand Councilwoman

"I have no idea. If anyone would know it would be Hamsterviel" said Jumba

"He can not be stopped and even if he could I would never tell" said Hamsterviel

"Well, I'm out of ideas" said Jumba

"Jumba, you have created about 628 different experiments and have analyzed all their strengths and weaknesses. Surely you must be able to figure out how to stop this experiment" said Lilo

"It is not that simply little girl. This experiment evolves every time he is defeat, meaning you can not defeat him the same way twice" said Jumba

"You're telling me that if I were to use the same attack I just used nothing would happen?" asked Lilo

"For the most part, yes. It might cause a little harm but would no cause nearly enough damage to defeat him" said Jumba

Low on ideas, Lilo decided to test this theory, hoping to find some kind of weakness in the experiments design. She run to Sparky and Zap, who were on the floor resting. "Sparky and Zap, can you use your powers yet?" asked Lilo

"Not yet. We need a few minutes more to rest" said Sparky

"Can't you drain energy from this place?" asked Lilo

Sparky looked around the hideout and found an outlet he and zap can use. "Yeah, give us a moment". Sparky and Zap went into the outlet and after a few seconds flew back out fully charged. "Ok, we're ready. What do you need?"

"I need your help doing the same technique we just did. Get Yin while I get the others away from the Ultimate" said Lilo. Sparky and Zap went to look for Yin while Lilo started communicating with the experiments through telepathy. "Everyone, I need you to get away from the Ultimate immediately".

The experiments got away from the Ultimate, who was easily beating all those who opposed him. Yin was found by Sparky and Zap and was brought to Lilo. "Here's Yin" said Sparky

"Good. Listen Yin, I need you to spray the Ultimate again like you did before. Can you do that?" asked Lilo

Yin shook her head and began straying water of the gray experiment while Lilo put a telepathic bubble to keep him surrounded by the water. This time, the Ultimate didn't bother to struggle against what the experiments were attempting. "It's possible he thinks this won't hurt him. We'll see about that" thought Lilo.

While Lilo and Yin were preparing, Nani looked confusing at Lilo. She turned to Jumba, hoping he would have the answers. "Jumba, what is Lilo doing? I thought you said the same type of attack that defeated this creature wouldn't work twice" said Nani.

"That is what I theorized but it seems like little girl has something planned. Remember, now that she is an experiment she can think faster than a supercomputer and because she was so smart as a human she is probably thinking of multiple tactics to stop this experiment" said Jumba.

Nani didn't respond; she turned her attention back to Lilo, praying to herself that they would all make it out safely.

Once the bubble was filled with water Yin stopped spraying water on the experiment. Zap and Sparky charged up and prepared to attack while Lilo held the bubble containing the water Yin produced and the Ultimate, who appeared unafraid of the oncoming attack. Zap and Sparky unleashed their attack, striking the water and zapping the gray experiment. After a few moments Lilo let the bubble go and let the creature fall out, along with the electrified water. No surprisingly the Ultimate stood up, appearing unfazed by the attack.

"Bah" was all the experiment said as he ran at the violet experiment. Before he reached her he was attacked by a combination of a powerful gust of wind and a flurry of ice. "Good job, Phoon and Slushy. Keep it up until he's an ice cube" said Lilo

Stitch watched as his bugee bu lead the experiments in her attempt at stopping Hamsterviel's ultimate experiment. He felt helpless not being able to fight the experiment; his main power was super strength and the creature was much stronger than him. He began to suspect that whatever Lilo was planning to do to stop the experiment must require finding his weakness by testing several attacks. He hoped it worked.

After a minute the creature was encased in a giant block of ice; Phoons winds help Slushys blizzard be more effective and freeze the Ultimate solid. Lilo waited for the creature to break out of the ice as he did before. The Ultimate broke out of the ice, appearing unharmed but angry. "I'll kill you" was all he said.

"Really?" said Lilo. "It appears he is now, for the most part, invulnerable to ice, wind, water and electricity attacks. He's probably already immune to fire due to Stitchs genes but it's worth a shoot" thought Lilo.

"Are you almost done with your pathetic attempts at winning? This battle is beginning to bore both myself and my experiment so just give up and die peacefully" yelled Hamsterviel.

"Not yet. Heat, Melty, Splodyhead and Yang; attack the Ultimate with your fire attacks" yelled Lilo as she pointed at the gray creature.

The four experiments did as they were told and attacked with all their might; the heat they produced was so great that the floor began to melt under the monster. After several seconds the four experiments stopped to see the Ultimate unharmed but almost waist deep in the melted metal. "Yin, spray him quickly" yelled Lilo. Yin responded and sprayed the Ultimate, cooling him, and the metal. Once Yin stopped it had become apparent that the liquid metal the Ultimate was in was now solid. He struggled to free himself quickly but was unable to get his legs out of the metal.

"Now's our chance. Stitch, Kixx, Reuben; let's get him" said Lilo as she ran at the experiment. The others didn't know what to say so they simply followed her. She began to attack the creature, using her telekinesis top amplify her strength, along with Stitch, Reuben and Kixx. The Ultimate didn't attack back; rather, he used his arms to block himself from the fury of attacks.

"I don't believe it; she actually is doing it. She is truly smarter than evil genius" said Jumba.

"Jumba, I don't get it. What did Lilo do?" asked Victoria in confusion.

"Little girl knew that the creature became to more immune to attacks that he has experienced and beaten with. By exploiting these strengths she was able to make his overall strength weaker by making his immunities greater to the other attacks. It seems that the Ultimate can not handle the onslaught that the experiments are throwing at him" said Jumba.

Nani stared in awe as her sister pummeled the evil experiment along with the others. "Let's hope they can stop him for good this time" said Nani.

Lilo and the other experiments stopped their attack; the Ultimate was in a small crater created from the constant force used. The bones on his knees and elbows were broken and he was barely breathing. As much as Lilo hated the thought of taking life, this experiment had to be destroyed before it became a threat to all life. "I think we finally stopped him" said Lilo as she panted.

"Ih" said Stitch

"He wasn't as tough as I thought he would have been considering how confident Hamsterviel was" said Kixx.

"That's because Lilo and the others weakened him for us" said Reuben.

"Oh" was all Kixx said.

"I think we should do something before he gets up and starts attacking again" said Lilo.

"After the beating we gave him, he'll probably be unconscious for at least a month" said Kixx confidently. He walked over to the center crater to pick up the body, but before he could touch it, the Ultimate opened his eyes. "Or maybe not".

The Ultimate grabbed Kixx and threw him. Kixx only went about twenty feet from the crater; the Ultimate appeared as if he was on his last wind. "Pay, all of you".Before everyone, he started to glow with a dark energy; his bones grew back, his wounds healed at an accelerated rate, and his muscles grew larger.

Lilo and Stitch walked back slowly, scared that any hope of victory was now lost. " I don't get It. How can he recover after that?" asked Lilo.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. Yes, my ultimate, destroy the fools and free me" yelled Hamsterviel.

The Ultimate turned his attention from the scared experiments to the small hamster like alien being held by an agent. "No" said the Ultimate.

"No? No what?" asked Hamsterviel.

"I will destroy these pest, but I will not rescue you" said the Ultimate.

"WHAT? I am your creator and master. You will do what I say and I say free me" said Hamsterviel angrily.

"I no longer have to listen to you. Thanks to these experiments my intellect has risen greatly. I evolved not just physically, but mentally as well, after every death experiences. I may not be a genius but I am smart enough to now that I do not need a tiny rodent ordering me around" said the Ultimate.

"You will regret this. No one betrays Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel and gets away with it. You will pay" said Hamsterviel in a fury of rage.

"Highly unlikely. You said yourself that you don't know how to stop me. I'm a juggernaut, an unstoppable force. I think I should let my actions speak for me". The ultimate ran at the four experiments that were recently eating him up. They tried to stand their ground but were easily swatted aside; thrown into the air as if they were cardboard. "See?"

Stitch got on his feet first and helped Lilo to her feet. The Ultimate slowly walked to the two experiments. Everyone else backed up to get as far away from the gray experiment as possible. He stood in front of Lilo and Stitch, his arms folded. "I'm perfection. Just give up?"

Lilo pushed herself up and stood on her feet. "Tell me this ultimate, why is it that you have to do evil things if you are so prefect and superior to all?"

"That's simple. I have the power to crush all those who challenge me. By destroying all those that oppose me I will show this galaxy, this universe, that I am the mightiest being in existence. Not only that, but I enjoy killing" said the Ultimate.

"You're sick" said Stitch.

"That is hypocritical of you 626. You were design to kill and destroy, so you should know what I feel" said the Ultimate.

"That might have been true at first, but he saw that people cared for him and he became good. You have seen all of us protecting one another from your attacks, and now that you're smarter, you should see that causing harm is not right. If you want, you can be part of our ohana" said Lilo.

The Ultimate didn't say anything for a few moments. Stitch and Lilo were hoping that he was reconsidering his plans to attack them. Suddenly, the Ultimate laughed loud and harshly, scaring many of the occupants at the facility, including Hamsterviel. "Be part of your ohana? Are you kidding me. I'm going to destroy your ohana, starting with you". The Ultimate ran Lilo, who was in no shape to defend herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for the cold hand of death to take her.

She opened he eyes. The first thing she realized was that she was fine. However, right after that she realized why she was fine. Stitch had intervened and had taken the attack. The bone that protruded out of the Ultimate's knee has pierced through Stitch' abdomen. "Stitch?" asked Lilo, clearly scared.

The ultimate looked at the blue experiment in shock. "You risked your life to save another? Why?" asked the ultimate.

Stitch chuckled weakly. He grabbed the bone that was sticking out of the Ultimates's leg. "A monster like you wouldn't understand. I love my ohana. I love the life I have. Most importantly, I love Lilo. There is no way I would let you hurt my bugee bu while I'm still alive"

"Then I'll have to fix that" said the Ultimate. He pulled his arm back, ready to punch Stitch with all his might. Stitch, however, had a different idea. Using all his strength, Stitch pulled at the bone that was in his gut. He broke the bone off before the Ultimate landed his punch, stopping him immediately. As the Ultimate screamed in pain, Stitch grabbed the evil experiment and used the last of his strength to throw his into the wall across the room. Stitch fell to the floor while the Ultimate crashed into the far off wall.

Lilo ran to Stitch, tears pouring from her eyes. When she got next to him, Lilo slowly turned over Stitch and put him on his back. The hole in his abdomen was big; his chance of survival seemed slim. "Stitch, stay with me. Stay conscious. JUMBA, GET OVER HERE" screamed Lilo.

Jumba, surprised by the anger in her voice, ran as fast as he could. He knelled down and looked at his greatest experiment. "Stitch is very weak. His healing factor seems to be working, but it is not fast enough to deal with this" said Jumba.

Lilo didn't know Stitch had healing factor, but that didn't matter now. "Please Stitch, don't die. I need you" said Lilo. She cried her heart out as her lover tried to hang on.

Stitch slowly opened his eyes; breathing was becoming harder to do and the desire to fall asleep was becoming stronger. He grabbed Lilo's hand and pulled her closer to him. "Lilo, I want you to know that if I don't make it, I want you to live on. Don't let sorrow consume you" said Stitch

"Don't talk like that. You are going to pull through. I know you will. You have to." said Lilo strongly.

Stitch smiled at hearing his lover speak so strongly despite the sadness in her heart. He used what was left of his strength to pull Lilo closer and kiss her one last time. "I love you" said Stitch as he closed his eyes.

Stitch breathing ceased; Lilo put her head on Stitch's chest and cried. The others began to shed tears as well at the sight of a family member. Unfortunately, they had little time to mourn. The ultimate had gotten back on his feet and began to proceed to Lilo and the recently deceased Stitch.

The Ultimate limped as the bone that was on knee started growing back. "I'm coming to get you Lilo. With your precious Stitch dead, there is no one strong enough to save you. You're nothing without you bugee bu". As soon as the bone grew long enough, the Ultimate ran at Lilo with lightning speed. Jumba jumped in the way. He knew he could not stop the gray experiment, but maybe he could prevent him from hurting Lilo at the price of his own life.

Before the Ultimate reached Jumba, a strange thing occurred. The Ultimate was sent flying back about 50 feet, as if he deflected of a wall. Jumba turned around, seeing something that both amazed and scared him. A bright light began to glow around Lilo and Stitch, a golden glow engulfing Lilo while Stitch began to radiate with a silverish glow. The light continued to expand throughout the entire room. Before Jumba was engulfed he managed to whisper words of impending doom to come. "Oh no".

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story and the characters I have created.

I have a gift to all my loyal readers. I was able to write up this chapter after finishing up the last, which for some odd reason I could not post up on FanFiction for about five days. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18

After being bathed by a light for several moments, Jumba and the others were finally able to see each other again. Jumba walked over to Lilo, who was still over Stitch's body. He looked at Stitch, and to his surprise, he was completely healed and was breathing again. He seemed unconscious but was alive, and that's what was most important. "Lilo, you did it. You saved Stitch".

Lilo stood up and turned to face Jumba. She was still glowing in a golden light, but she began to physically change as well. Her fur was changing from violet to a golden red, while her eyes turned white. Jumba backed up a few steps, worried that Lilo might have become what he feared most.

Lilo walked past Jumba and proceeded towards the Ultimate, who was beginning to stir. He got back onto his feet and looked as Lilo approached him, wondering what was happening to her. "What are you doing walking towards me? Do you have a death wish?" asked the Ultimate.

Lilo did not answer; instead, she continued to walk towards the gray experiment that had caused her so much harm. She stopped two feet away from him, looking up at the Ultimate; no sign of intimidation or fear present on her face. The Ultimate grinned and began to crack his knuckles in a threatening manner, but Lilo did not move an inch.

"You must have a short memory. Don't you remember how easily I took care of your boyfriend? Do you really believe that you have a chance at defeating me?" asked the Ultimate.

Lilo did not budge an inch, standing her ground against the experiment. The Ultimate growled at Lilo; he was not use to seeing such a lack of fear when others were in his presence. "I will not let you make a fool of me". The Ultimate swung a punch to Lilo's face, only to have it swiped away by Lilo's left hand. Using her right hand, Lilo blasted the Ultimate with a laser blast that blew a hole in his gut. The Ultimate took a few steps back before falling on his back, screaming in pain as his body attempted to heal the giant wound.

Jumba started in shock; the Ultimate was being easily dealt with by Lilo. "This is not good. This is very bad".

Nani walked up to Jumba, wondering what happened to her sister. "Jumba, what is happening to Lilo?" asked Nani

"This is very bad. She is revealing her true power. I was afraid of this" said Jumba.

"Jumba, you are not making any sense. Why would Lilo becoming more powerful be a problem? If she can defeat that experiment, then we can go home safely and put Hamsterviel in jail" said Nani

Jumba took a deep breath an gathered his thoughts. "Many years ago, Jumba had intended on creating the ultimate experiment, one that would have unlimited potential in their powers. Out of the 628 experiments I have created, the only one who came close was 627, but even he was not the one. I had created three grouping for the experiments; Gamma were the third strongest in battle, Beta were second, and Alpha was the strongest. Despite their great powers they all had limited potential, but Lilo's powers to move things with her mind has become exponentially increased. She has become an Omega level experiment, and with the vast psionic abilities she now has, Lilo can control matter and energy on the sub-molecular scale".

Nani jaw dropped as he looked between Jumba and Lilo. Nani watched in amazement as her sister glowed with energy. "So that is how she was able to blast the Ultimate, by manipulating the energy around her" thought Nani. She looked at Jumba and saw that he was still very nervous. "You still have not explained why you are so nervous about this".

"The level of power Lilo has is very dangerous, not just to her, but to all of us. The power she now has unleashed is great enough to turn even the purest of hearts into monsters. If we can't find a way for her to retain who she is, she could eventually destroy the universe" said Jumba.

Nani had an expression of fear that resembled the look Jumba had a moment ago. If Jumba was right, Lilo could easily destroy all of them if she lost it. "Lilo, you need to calm down. Don't let your anger get the better of you" screamed Nani, hopping that her Lilo could still hear her.

Lilo continued to stare at the Ultimate as he got back on his feet. The wound has finally healed and he was ready to fight again. "It seems that you are more powerful than before. Still, you are no match for me. I am the ultimate experiment. I have no equal". The Ultimate swung at Lilo, but only hit air. The Ultimate looked around to see Lilo floating above him. "Her speed has increase dramatically. Perhaps this will not be as simple as I had thought".

Lilo looked down at the Ultimate. Using her telekinesis she keep herself afloat, out of the reach of the Ultimate. She was aware that he could jump up and try and hit her, but she was not worried; the power she possessed was more than enough to be victorious. She began to push the Ultimate into the ground using her telekinesis. He began to sink through the ground as he tried to stand his ground without being crushed. With a push of his legs, the Ultimate was able to overpower Lilo's attempt at crushing him. She prepared to attack but was easily deflected by a force field around Lilo.

The Ultimate landed on his feet safely, breathing heavily as he thought about his next attack. "I can't even touch her. Maybe I should use my other abilities until I find a way to get past her defenses" thought the Ultimate. He began to charge up, a pale yellow aura began to surround him as electricity crackled. The electricity began to focus on his left hand, the energy turning from pale yellow to a bright white. "Let's see how you like this, you bitch. Lightning Strike" screamed the Ultimate as he ran as quickly as he could and jumped at Lilo. The attack hit the shield around Lilo, but after a few seconds it become apparent that the attack was too weak to penetrate the barrier Lilo had set up around her. Surprising, Lilo lowered her shield and grabbed the energized hand of the Ultimate. His hand stopped crackling as Lilo absorbed the energy and used it to form electricity in her hand. Using the Ultimates own attack, Lilo struck the Ultimate with her version of Lightning strike, causing the gray experiment to scream in pain as he feel to the floor. A sadistic smile formed on Lilo's lips as she listened to the Ultimate scream.

The others simply watched in horror as Lilo, the kind innocent they all cared and loved, was mercilessly beating the evil experiment. It became evident that Lilo was more powerful than the Ultimate, but it seemed the more she used her powers, the darker her personality became. Nani looked at Jumba fearfully. "Jumba, there must be a way to stop Lilo from becoming corrupted by the power she now has".

"If Angel were not so badly injured she might have been able to help. The only one who can possibly calm Lilo down now would be Stitch, but he is not conscious yet" said Jumba.

Nani walked over to Stitch, picked him up, and began to shake him violently. "WAKE UP STITCH. LILO IS OUT OF CONTROL AND ONLY YOU CAN SAVE HER. DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR BUGEE BU LIKE YOU ALMOST DID WHEN SHE WAS RUN OVER? DO YOU HEAR ME?" screamed Nani.

After catching her breath and releasing Stitch, he began to flutter his eyes; the light was hurting his eyes, so he slowly opened them. "What's going on?" asked Stitch weakly.

"Stitch, you are awake" said Jumba happily.

Stitch rubbed his head and looked around. "What happened? Wasn't I killed?" asked Stitch.

"Lilo was able to save you" said Nani

"Lilo? Where is she?" asked Stitch

Nani and Jumba closed their eyes and pointed to the figure floating above. Stitch looked in horror and what happened to Lilo. Her fur was a different color and she was radiating with power. "What happened to Lilo?" asked Stitch.

Jumba explained what he had told Nani about Lilo being an Omega level experiment and how her power is beginning to corrupt her. After hearing what Jumba had said he got up and began to walk to where Lilo was. "Stitch, what are you doing?" asked Jumba.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to save Lilo from herself" said Stitch

"How are you going to do that?" asked Nani

Stitch smiled weakly as stared at his love. "I have no idea". Stitch proceeded while Jumba and Nani looked on, hoping that Stitch would be to save Lilo.

The Ultimate rose from the ground. He had healed from most of the damage, but he was still hurt. "I don't understand. How can she be powerful enough to deal with me so easily?" thought the Ultimate.

Lilo slowly lowered herself in from of the Ultimate. He took this chance to attack, hoping to find a weakness in Lilo's powers. He took a deep breath and fired a blast of fire at Lilo. The flame engulfed around Lilo, but after a few seconds it became apparent that the attack was useless. The Ultimate used other attacks that he had inherent ed from the genes of the other experiments; ice beam, plasma attacks, wind blasts, and even his own telekinesis. After failing repeatedly to break Lilo's force field, he snapped and began to attack the shield with his bare hands, screaming like a lunatic. "Why can't I beat you? Why? Why? Why?"

Lilo grinned sadistically as she watched the Ultimate pointlessly attack. "Why you say. You're different now. You can think for yourself. So think about this. Before, you were a mindless thing. Almost nothing could hurt you. You couldn't feel pain, much less understand it. But once you have felt it ,it changes you, forever. You have begun to understand something new. Fear. I've lived with it all my life. You don't want to, do you? The little bit of doubt that you cannot win today grows, making you weaker overall. You understand now, don't you? You will never hurt me again. You will never beat me again. Never again! NEVER AGAIN!" screamed Lilo as she attacked the Ultimate with a massive psychic bolt. The Ultimate held his head as he howled in pain; his brain feeling like it was going to explode. After a few seconds of screaming, the Ultimate passed out. Lilo walked up to him and poked him a few times. "Let's see you get up from that".

Stitch started in amazement and shock; Lilo had just finished off the Ultimate in one attack. He proceeded towards Lilo, hoping he could save her. "Lilo?" said Stitch.

Lilo turned around to face the blue experiment. "I see you are all better now Stitch" said Lilo.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you I'm alive" said Stitch

"It was nothing. Using my true power I can do anything. As you can tell, the Ultimate is no longer able to fight" said Lilo

"I'm just glad you're ok. How about we go home?" asked Stitch

Lilo lips formed into a twisted smile, causing Stitch to be nervous. "Home? Why would I want to go back to that mudball planet when I can simply conquer the universe?" asked Lilo.

"Lilo, what are you saying? You wouldn't want to conquer the universe, that's not like you" said Stitch.

"Correction, that's not how I use to be, but I realized with the power I have I can remodel this universe to my liking and be supreme ruler of existence. Nothing can stop me, especially not some weak experiment like you" said Lilo.

"Lilo, listen to me. All this power you have, it's corrupting you. You have to fight it. Be strong and stay in control" said Stitch

Lilo began to laugh at Stitch. "For someone who is said to be able to think as fast as a super computer, you are rather stupid. I am in control of my power. I have finally seen that all the suffering that I have experienced can now be rectified through the usage of my power. I can warp the very fabric of reality by manipulating all the matter and energy in the universe. I can become the Ultimate being".

Stitch didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved, but at the same time, he couldn't allow Lilo to stay the way she is. "Lilo, I love you with all my heart, but I will stop you and save you" said Stitch

"How do you plan on stopping me?" asked Lilo

"By fighting you" said Stitch

Lilo did not laugh; instead, her lips formed a frown and her eyes squinted. "I see that you are quite serious about 'helping me'. Very well then, I will fight you and defeat you. After I have defeated Jumba's greatest experiment I will be able to pursue my destiny and rule existence. No one will be able to stop me" said Lilo.

Stitch extended his extra arms, spikes and antennas. "I love you Lilo, and I will save you, even if I have to die trying".

"Saving me is unlikely. As for you dying, that will happen". Lilo began to charge up, raw energy surrounded her as the entire facility began to shake with such might that if felt as if the place was being ripped apart.

Stitch stood his ground as he watched the red and golden energy build up around Lilo. He knew that his chances at actually beating Lilo were nearly zero; the Ultimate proved to be to much for him, and Lilo easily took out the Ultimate. Still, the fate of his love, his ohana, and perhaps the entire universe, rested in his hands. He could not fail them. "Let's go"

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story and the characters I have created.

Chapter 19

Stitch waited as Lilo powered up. Running at her without a plan would certainly mean the end of him, so he needed to watch and learn to see what openings he might have.

For the next minutes, Lilo had began to slowly power down, much to the surprise of Stitch. First she was radiating with enough power to probably destroy a planet, and now she had powered down to the point where was barely glowing. "Lilo's powering down. Maybe her good side is still trying to fight for dominance" thought Stitch.

Lilo growled lightly. "In case you have forgotten, I can read your mind Stitch. The Lilo you knew is dead. Only I exist in this body" said Lilo.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Stitch.

"I am the negative energy that resides in Lilo's heart. All the suffering she has endured, all the lose she has experienced, all the rejection she has been through, I am the cumulation of all those things. Now that Lilo's an experiment, I was able to surface after you were nearly killed. I'd thank the Ultimate for helping me become free if he wasn't brain dead due to my powers. I think the name Lilo gave herself in her experiment form will do for a name. I am now Apolline"

"Well, Apolline, you are not going to get away with this. I will free Lilo from your control" said Stitch

"Did you not just hear me? The Lilo you know is dead. She is gone forever and she will not be coming back" said Apolline.

Stitch began to doubt that his Lilo could be saved. He didn't want to believe Apolline, she was only saying those things in an attempt to confuse and disorient him. However, after what he had seen her do, Stitch was afraid that his bugee bu was beyond saving. "Could she really be gone?" asked Stitch.

"Stitch, do not believe a word she is saying. She is trying to trick you into giving up hope. You love Lilo and you must be strong for her, otherwise the good Lilo will never be able to be brought back" said Jumba

Apolline lifted Jumba into the air using her telekinesis. The others looked up in horror, Apolline if were to drop Jumba he would more than likely be killed. "Jumba, it is thanks to you that I was able to exist. If not for turning Lilo into an experiment, I may never have been able to take control of this body. You must be proud, having succeeded in creating an Omega level experiment" said Apolline

"You are a monstrosity Apolline. As long as Stitch and the others have faith, the real Lilo will be saved" said Jumba.

Apolline smiled. "What a shame. I guess if you can't appreciate me for what I am, then I just this is the end of you." Apolline ceased using her telekinesis, and Jumba plummeted to the ground below. Fortunately, with the combined powers of Yin, Phoon, and Slushy, they were able to create enough snow to save Jumba from being killed. "It seems that the experiments have lost their destructive ways due to Lilo. Quite a shame, they had such potential".

While Apolline ranted, Stitch noticed something strange. "If Apolline had really wanted to kill Jumba, she would have been killed no matter what the experiments did. Jumba must have been right. Lilo is still in there and is doing all she can to help" though Stitch. "Apolline" said Stitch, attempting to get the attention of the evil experiment.

Apolline ceased her ranting and looked at Stitch. "What is it? Can't you see that I am busy talking?" asked Apolline.

"I believe the time for talking is over. I'm going to take you down and save Lilo" said Stitch

A reddish aura surrounded Apolline's hands. "Bring it on!" said Apolline. She began shooting energy beams at Stitch, who dodged the blasts with relative ease. Apolline tried to read Stitch's mind to see where he was going to go next, but all she could read was memories he had of Lilo. "You think that seeing memories of you and Lilo will help? I could easily destroy you without reading your mind".

"If that's true, then why do you need to try and read my mind to find out where I'm going next?" said Stitch

Apolline responded by freezing Stitch in place with her telepathy. "I guess I don't need to read your mind. By simply forcing the part of your brain that allows motor function to stop, you're helpless against my attacks" said Apolline. She powered up and shot an energy beam at Stitch, sending him flying into the crowd of experiments, aliens, and humans watching.

Several of the experiments helped Stitch get back to his feet. He realized that he needed to block out Apolline's telepathy if he were to stand a chance. After giving the thought some time, he realized that Hamsterviel had something of use. He walked to the guard who was holding Hamsterviel. "Hamsterviel, I need your helmet" said Stitch as he took the item he needed.

"That helmet is mine, not yours. Besides, it is too small to fit your head" said Hamsterviel.

"True, but I know someone who could help fix that. Shrink, I need you help" said Stitch. The purple experiment walked over to Stitch. "Listen, I need you to enlarge the helmet so that it will fit my head"

Shrink shook his head and zapped the helmet, making it big enough for Stitch to wear it. Stitch put the helmet on and ran back to Apolline. "So, you think that helmet will help you against me?" asked Apolline.

"You know what this helmet does, don't you?" asked Stitch

"Of course I do, I still have Lilo's memories. I'm not too worried. With the powers I now wield, telepathy will be unnecessary for destroying you. I will admit, it would have been nice to have you under my control. You would kill everyone here if I so desired it, and then you would take your own life at the merest suggestion" said Apolline

"I guess it was a good thing I thought off taking Hamsterviel's helmet. How about we continue the fight?" asked Stitch

"Here is a good idea, why don't I use my telepathy to make the other experiments fight you? Maybe I'll have the aliens and humans lend a hand in your destruction as well, just to be fair" said Apolline.

Stitch knew that Apolline would consider think of trying to control the others, so he decided to use something Lilo taught him. "I guess you can do that, but seeing that you want to destroy me so badly, won't it be better to prove to everyone that you can single-handedly can defeat me" said Stitch

Apolline rubbed her chin as she began to think it over. "True, defeating you myself would be better" said Apolline.

Stitch had to keep going; if he wavered she might go through with her plan and that would mean defeat. "Using the others to help you fight sounds like something Lilo would say. I guess that means that Lilo is alive and well" said Stitch.

Apolline became enraged at Stitch's comment. "How dare you. I am nothing like that weakling. I will destroy you with my own powers" said Apolline started shooting at Stitch with energy beams.

Stitch smiled as he dodged the attacks. "It seems that reverse psychology works quite well. Now, if I can survive long enough to save Lilo, this will be all worth it" thought Stitch. "Lilo, do you remember the first time we meet. I was the only dog around because the others were afraid of me. You hugged me and said that I was cool" said Stitch

"I'm afraid that you are wasting your breath Stitch. I suggest you keep your memories to yourself, because they will do you no good in helping Lilo" said Apolline as she attacked on.

"You said before that Lilo was gone, and now you're saying that the memories we had won't help her. Make up your mind" said Stitch. He began to think of memories that were strong enough to help Lilo get back to her senses. "How about this memory. After we saved Angel and the other experiments from Gantu, you whispered you loved me, even though I was with Angel."

Apolline stopped attacking after hearing Stitch. Her hands powered down and the aura around her began to calm down. Stitch began to slowly walk to the experiment, hoping that he had gotten through to Lilo's consciousness. Before Stitch was able to talk, Apolline powered up, causing the base to shake. Stitch lost his footing, as did many of the others, while Apolline was covered by the red aura she had moments ago. Stitch got back to his feet and ran at Apolline, hoping to stop her before she launched an attack, however, he was too late. Apolline unleashed a massive energy beam, but it went above Stitch and towards the others. Stitch knew he won't make too them in time, and looked in horror as the beam headed towards several of the experiments, including the unconscious Angel. Before the beam struck, Reuben jumped in the way of the beam, hoping to shield Angel and the other experiments. The room illuminated with a bright orange light, blinding everyone temporarily. Once the light disappeared, Stitch and the others noticed Reuben, Angel and the others spawned on the floor. Stitch turned to face Apolline, who was grinning happily. "Thanks for reminding me. I owed that skank a painful death".

Stitch took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm and not lose his composure. He was determined to save Lilo, but things were looking more grim as time went on. The Apolline personality seemed to be only growing stronger, and Stitch needed to stop that. He ran at Apolline, continuing his attempts at saving Lilo. Unbeknown to Stitch and Apolline, Reuben began to get back on his feet. Jumba and several of the others went over to him to make sure he was ok. "Reuben, you are alive and well?" asked Jumba

"Yeah, for some reason that last attack didn't hurt at all. In fact, I fell better than ever" said Reuben. The group looked at each other in confusion, wondering why Apolline's attack would help Reuben rather than hurt him. Before anyone could speak, they heard a low groan coming from Angel.

Jumba ran over Angel and picked her up slowly. "Angel, are you ok?" asked Jumba.

Angel opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to her bright surroundings. "What's going on? Where am I?" asked Angel

"In a nutshell, you and Lilo were captured by Hamsterviel and the Leroys, we beat the Leroy's, Hamsterviel unleashed some new ultimate experiment, and Lilo snapped and defeated the Ultimate. Stitch is trying to save her from herself as we speak" said Jumba.

Angel struggled out of her creator's arm and onto the floor. "We have to help save Lilo" said Angel

"How can we do that? Lilo defeated the Ultimate like nothing, and the Ultimate beat us like we were nothing. I don't think we have much of a chance" said Reuben.

Ange turned to her creator. "Jumba, will my song work on Lilo?" asked Angel.

"Theoretically it should work. Even though Lilo was created after you, she is still part human, which means that she would be affected by your song" said Jumba

"But Lilo wasn't originally evil" said Angel

"True, but because she is evil now and she still is part human, your song might work" said Jumba

"Well, let's hope my song does work. I'm going to need to make sure Lilo is distracted enough for me to sing my song without interruption" said Angel.

"Don't worry. I'll help Stitch out while you get ready" said Reuben as he ran towards his cousin.

Stitch was sent flying backwards from a telekinetic push fro Apolline. She had been toying with him while he tried to bring Lilo back through the fond memories they have had. So far nothing has shown any sigh of improvement. As Stitch tried to get back on his feet, a yellow hand extended to help him. "Need a lift up, cousin?" asked Reuben

Stitch stared at the yellow experiment with shock. "Reuben, you're all right? I thought Apolline killed you and Angel" said Stitch

"Nope, in fact, that 'attack' gave us our strength back" said Reuben. Stitch stared blankly for a few seconds; suddenly, a huge grin appeared on his face. "Are you ok Stitch?" asked Reuben, who was worried about the odd smile on his cousin's face.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Stitch

"What, the attack? Maybe she's getting weaker" said Reuben

"That attack proves that Lilo is still fighting for dominance. I bet she healed you and Angel on purpose so that Angel could sing her song while we distract her" said Stitch

"Really? Wow, I guess Lilo has a quite a powerful will" said Reuben.

As the two experiments chatted, Apolline floated closely to the two experiments. She noticed that one of the experiments was the one that jumped in from of her blast. "You, fat yellow experiment, how are you still alive?" asked Apolline.

"I guess you are not as powerful as you think you are" said Reuben

Apolline responded by shooting an energy beam at Reuben, which he easily dodged. "I will destroy you as easily as the Ultimate. You and Stitch are no match for my power" said Apolline.

"Whatever you say Lilo" said Reuben.

Stitch knew that Reuben was crossing a very dangerous line, but he knew that the angrier Apolline was, the more focused she would be on them and not on Angel. Not only that, but Lilo could have an easier time resurfacing if Apolline was distracted long enough. "What did you can me?" asked Apolline, her hands clenched in rage

"It seems like I'll have to spell it out for you. L.I.L.O. Lilo. That is you name, isn't it?" asked Reuben.

Apolline lit up with energy and started blasting at both Stitch and Reuben. Apolline began screaming like a lunatic. "My name is Apolline! Get through your heads, you stupid experiments. Lilo Pelekai is dead, only I remain. Soon enough, I will be the only thing to exist in this universe"

Stitch and Reuben dodged Apolline's attacks while she screamed. "Hey Stitch, do you think we distracted her enough?" asked Reuben.

"Remind me after this is over to kill you if I'm still alive" said Stitch. He knew what was happening was necessary to save Lilo, but Stitch thought that Reuben went perhaps a little too far. He was hoping Lilo could be saved without the death of several other experiments, especially him.

As Stitch and Reuben kept Apolline busy, Angel began to sing her song backwards. She started off softly and began to sing higher as the seconds passed. The room they were in was huge; normally she would sing her song closely to have the most effectiveness, but if she sung her song just right, the room would create an echo that would increase the strength of her powers. If Angel was lucky enough, her song will have a subliminal effect that Apolline won't notice until it was too late.

Apolline was getting frustrated, not only did her last attack not kill the fat yellow experiment, but he and Stitch were making her look like a fool by dodging her attacks. They had not yet launched an offensive attack themselves, but were instead doing all they could to avoid her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that the two experiments were trying to distract her. A thought struck her and she stopped attacking. Stitch and Reuben stopped running and looked up at Apolline. "What's wrong, out of power?" asked Reuben.

She looked down at Reuben and lifted him up with her telekinesis. Stitch tried to grab him, but was too late to stop him from floating upwards. He ended up in front of Apolline, who was smiling sinisterly. "You and Stitch are trying to distract me, aren't you?" asked Apolline

"Distract you? Why would we try and distract you?" said Reuben. He was doing his best to look brave, but being courageous was not something he was good at doing.

Apolline didn't say a word; using her telepathy she read Reuben's mind. After only a few seconds, Apolline was able to find the information she needed. The plan the others had come up with caused a shiver down her spine; if she did not do something quickly she would cease to exist. Dropping Reuben, she turned her attention to the crowd. Looking around, she found Angel alive and well, just like Reuben. "How could this be? I wanted to kill them, yet I healed them? What is happening?" thought Apolline

"Sorry, that was me". Apolline freaked and looked around. "Who said that?" yelled Apolline.

"I did". "Who are you?" screamed Apolline.

"And I thought you were smart. I'm Lilo Pelekai, you monster" said Lilo. Apolline realized that Lilo was speaking in her mind, attempting to regain control of her body.

"NO, you can't still exist. You're dead. Only I remain in this body" screamed Apolline.

Stitch and Reuben, who was saved by his cousin, looked up and at Apolline, curious to why she was yelling at herself. "What the heck is going on up there?" asked Reuben.

Apolline lowered herself to the floor. She stood two feet away from the two experiments, who were on their feet and prepared for battle. "Stitch" said the experiment weakly.

Stitch recognized the voice; it was not the cruel, high pitched voice of Apolline, but the soft kind voice of his bugee bu. "Lilo?" asked Stitch.

"Stitch, I can't keep Apolline at bay for too long. I need you to kill me while I'm still in control" said Lilo

Stitch looked at Lilo with such fear and horror that she began to freak a little more than she already was. The thought of killing his love was too much for Stitch to handle, much less considering it. He turned to Reuben. "Go tell Angel to start singing right now. GO" yelled Stitch. Reuben did as he told and ran towards Angel as fast as he could. Stitch turned back to Lilo. "Lilo, I need you to stay strong. We are going to save you from Apolline and then we can go home".

Lilo was breathing in heavily, as if she was hyperventilating. "Stitch, I'm not strong enough. Please, for god's sake kill me" said Lilo

"No" said Stitch firmly.

"Stitch, if you don't kill me, Apolline will kill billions! My life must be sacrificed for the safety of the universe. Please, I'm not worth it. Kill me" said Lilo started crying.

Stitch grabbed Lilo and shook her. Lilo was shocked to she Stitch do that; she was more shocked at the look of anger on his face. "Damn it Lilo, you are worth it. I would give up my life for you. I would go through heaven and hell to be with you and nothing will change that. You are stronger than that monster Apolline and you will be saved. I love you Lilo, and I will not take your life now, or ever. We will be victorious, I promise you" said Stitch.

Lilo closed her tearful eyes and fell to her knees. Stitch grabbed her before she fell on her face. He began to panic and looked over to Reuben, who was just now telling Angel what Stitch had said. Stitch began to run towards Angel, hoping that if Lilo was closer the song would affect her more strongly. However, before Stitch was able to get halfway, he was repelled by a force field that was formed around Lilo. Stitch picked himself up and looked at Lilo, noticing her eyes had the look of hate and rage that was seen with Apolline. "Oh no" said Stitch.

"I guess Lilo was right, she wasn't strong enough to keep me at bay for long." said Apolline. She looked at Angel, who was beginning to sing, and growled. "Shut up you bitch". Apolline ran at Angel, planning on permanently silencing the pink experiment.

Stitch ran at Apolline, hoping to stop her from killing his former girlfriend. Stitch managed to tackle Apolline to the ground; she began screaming like a lunatic. Even though Stitch was normally stronger Apolline could amplify her own strength using her telekinesis. For some reason, Apolline wasn't using her telepathy. "I guess with her being so angry she can't think clear enough to use her powers properly" thought Stitch. Suddenly, the red aura around Apolline began to glow a darker red. "Uh oh". Stitch was repelled off Apolline, who continued towards Angel.

The Grand Councilwoman ordered her men to fire at Apolline. She knew the attacks wouldn't hurt her, which she was thankful, not wanting to cause any harm to Lilo. Still, any attempts at slowing her down would buy time for Angel's song to kick in. Several of the other experiments helped out as well, they didn't want to risk hurting their friend but they knew this was the only way to help her.

Unfortunately, the attack was not powerful enough to get through the force field around Apolline. As she was about to grab Angel, Reuben pushed Angel out of the way and was grabbed him. Apolline put Reuben close to her face. "Why must you keep interfering with me?" asked Apolline

"Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind. We'll save Lilo from you if it kills us" said Reuben bravely.

Apolline smiled, which caused Reuben to lose some confidence. " I like the sound of that. How about we start with you" said Apolline. Apolline's hand began to glow a black color. "I think I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders. This way I can be sure you really are dead".

Before Apolline was able to attack, she was tackled by Angel, who continued singing the best she could in the situation at hand. Apolline screamed as the song began to force Lilo to resurface. She slapped Angel across the face, causing her to lose her concentration and stopping her from singing. Apolline pulled herself to her feet and grabbed Apolline by the throat. "Time to die" said Apolline. She pulled her hand back to punch Angel's head off, but she stopped inches from her face. "Damn it"

"You are not going to kill anyone" yelled Lilo as she faced Apolline in her mind.

"How are you doing this? You shouldn't be strong enough to stop my physical actions" said Apolline.

"That may be so, but Angel's song helps me regain my strength long enough to make a difference" said Lilo.

"Why are you helping her? She was the one responsible for you getting hurt in the first place. If you had been with Stitch, you would never been run over. It's all her fault" said Apolline, hoping to anger Lilo enough for her to gain control again.

Lilo closed her eyes and began to glow a bright white, which blinded Apolline. "It is true that I may not have liked what was going on between Angel and Stitch, but that does not make her in anyway responsible for what happened. I love Stitch, and if being with Angel meant he would be happy, then I would only wish the two of them the best. I let my anger get the better of me. My rage got out of control as an experiment and allowed you to surface. I may not be strong enough to defeat you myself, but with the help of my friends, we will destroy you".

Angel was released from Apolline's grip. She coughed as she tried to breath in through her mouth. Once catching her breath, Angel looked at Apolline and noticed she clenching her fist. "Angel, sing". said Lilo

Angel guessed that Lilo was able to regain control temporarily. Angel began to sing her song again, much to the agony of Apolline. "NO! SHUT UP!" screamed Apolline

Reuben and Stitch had recovered from Apolline's attacks and held onto her, just in case she resurfaced. "We're here for you Lilo. Stay strong" said Stitch.

As Apolline screamed, she came face to face one again with Lilo. She began breaking apart, freaking out as she faded from existence. "I CAN'T DIE. NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!"

"You should know that evil will always fall to good, seeing that you know what I know" said Lilo.

Apolline continued to scream as the last of her faded from Lilo's mind. The bright light around began to expand through the psychic landscape she was on. Outside of her mind, her body began to glow a bright white, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. A few moments later, the bright light ceased. Stitch and the others looked over at Lilo; her fur had turned back to the violet color it was before Apolline resurfaced.

Stitch h walked over to Lilo, picking her up. She slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was her bugee bu. She smiled weakly as him. "Hi" said Lilo.

Stitch smiled back at his lover. "Hi" said Stitch. The two kissed each other, causing an uproar among the others, happy to see Lilo returning to normal and well. Hamsterviel and the Ultimate had been defeated and Lilo was safe. The broke apart from their kiss as Lilo passed out. Stitch was not worried, she was simply exhausted and needed to rest. He walked to Jumba and the others, smiling happily. "Let's go home".

Author's Note: This story is not over just yet, so keep an eye open. I currently have two more chapters planned and I'll update as soon as I can.

P.S. Review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did, but I do not.

Chapter 20

With the capture of Hamsterviel, the Leroy's and the Ultimate, most of the ships went back to the Galactic Alliance headquarters to lock them all away. The Grand Council Woman, Reuben and Gantu went back to Earth with Stitch and the others.

Many of the experiments were tired and hurt, but for the most part, they would be better after a few days of rest. Lilo was still unconscious by the time they returned to Earth; Jumba said she would probably be unconscious for a few days but she would make a full recovery. Stitch was banged up with the fight with Apolline, but he did not seem to care, his only concern was on Lilo. Nani, Mertle, Victoria, Yuki, Elena and Teresa stayed with Stitch, helping him get through the crisis at hand. Despite what Jumba said, every moment Lilo was unconscious meant that she might never wake up.

For the first three days, Stitch stayed next to Lilo in Jumba's ship. He refused to eat or sleep until Lilo was awake and with him again. After many attempts, Nani and David were able to get Stitch away from Lilo long enough for him to eat something and get some sleep. Lilo's friends promised to keep an eye on her while Stitch was away, that way she was never alone. Mertle, Victoria, Yuki, Elena and Teresa had been staying at the pelekai's house, not wanting to miss it when their best friend woke up. Their parents agreed and said they would deal with the school in regards to their absence.

Family, friends and experiments would come to visit Lilo. The experiments were not scared of what she had done; in fact, they were grateful for her stopping the Ultimate. They all knew that she was not in control and what had happened was not her fault. They would talk to her, saying how glad they were to have met such a caring friend. even though they were sure she could not hear them. Nani would often talk to Lilo, telling her happy she was for her that she and Stitch would get to spend their time together when she work. David would visit as well, thanking her for saving them and helping him out with Nani.

Days passed, and Lilo was still unconscious. Stitch stayed by her side, only leaving to grab a quick bite to eat, go to the bathroom and get a little sleep, other than that he never left her side. He would talk to her, hoping that his voice would help keep her mind together. He held her hand in his; tears fell from his eyes as he looked at her beautiful face. "You did it Lilo. You stopped Hamsterviel and the Ultimate. It was thanks to you that we were given the chance to save you; deep down, your will was too strong to be completely overpowered. With the bads in jail, all the ohana needs is for you to wake up. We need you Lilo, all of us. Your friends are staying with us, wanting to be here when you wake up. Nani and David are scared, they don't want to lose their sister. They need you there when they married and have a normal ohana again. Most importantly, I need you Lilo. I owe you so much for all you have done, and yet I have done nothing but bring you pain. You have almost died twice because of me; if I only had been strong enough to stop the Ultimate, if only I was fast enough to stop you from getting run over, then this won't have happened. Nani says that I should be ashamed of myself for even considering that you would be better of if I never entered your life, but I still don't know. All the times you have been hurt, all the times you came so close to dying, they were either due to me, my cousins, or Hamsterviel. With everything back to normal, we can be happy together, if you could only wake up. Please, wake up Lilo, wake up" pleaded Stitch as he continued to cry.

As the blue experiment weeped, Lilo's eyelid began to quiver a little. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright lights above. She turned her head to the side, seeing Stitch crying his eyes out on the bed she was on. As she looked at him, she remembered what happened; after Apolline was destroyed, darkness overtook Lilo despite her attempts to stay conscious. She lifted her hand and placed in on Stitch's head. He stopped crying and looked up, seeing Lilo smile at him weakly. "Hi bugee bu"

Stitch wiped the tears out of his eyes, making sure he was able to see Lilo clearly. He was at a lost of words; his love had finally awaken. A smile created on his face as he held her hand in his. "Hi".

The two experiments moved slowly towards each other, closing their eyes and getting ready to enjoy what was coming. Their lips connected; all the problems they have had not too long ago seemed so far away The here and now was what mattered, and they planned on enjoying it as long as they could. They broke apart, looking into each others eyes. "I guess I must have been out for a while huh?" asked Lilo

"Yeah, for about seven days. You really had all of us worried" said Stitch

"'Us'?" asked Lilo

"Me, Nani, David, your friends and their family, the experiments, and even the Grand Councilwoman. They all have been here to visit you, hoping to be around when you woke up" said Stitch

"I guess you were the lucky one to see me awaken. Go tell the others to come in so I can see them" said Lilo.

Stitch nodded his head. He kissed her on the check and walked towards the door of the ship. As she watched Stitch leave, Lilo began to think of how lucky she truly was that they were now both experiments. She could be with Stitch without fear of what others might have though if a human and experiment were together. She still thought of herself as being an Earthling, but in her heart, she never really thought of herself as human. Most of her friends and her lover were experiments, so she always saw herself as being on of them, even though physically she was human.

Stitch came back into the lab with Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakely, Mertle, Victoria, Elena, Yuki, and Teresa. He ran over to Lilo's bed, but noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing was a bit shallow. Stitch shook Lilo for a few seconds but had no luck. Stitch turned around to face the others; the looks they had on their faces was enough for Stitch to wish he was still fighting the Ultimate. The looks at anger at apparently being tricked was not found funny by anyone. As they turned to leave the ship, a low sound was heard. They all turned around, seeing Stitch looked puzzled at what they were looking at. Suddenly, Stitch turned around, seeing Lilo begin to snicker. The others relaxed as Lilo busted out laughing. Stitch now looked extremely mad but he quickly became relaxed and calmed himself. Lilo opened her eyes and smiled. "Gotcha" said Lilo as the others gathered around her, asking her how she was and how glad they were that she was well again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumba was finishing up analyzing Lilo. He walked over to the family and friends, his face showing an obvious sign of relief. "Lilo is all better now. She is back to being as normal as a human-experiment hybrid can be" said Jumba.

The others talked happily now that Lilo was finally back to full health. "Thank god this nightmare is over" said Nani

"Yeah, it was a bit of touch and go but we all pulled through" said David

"Can we go see her?" asked Victoria.

"No need. She is free to leave the ship now, but there is something I want to talk to Nani about first" said Jumba.

"What is it?" asked Nani

"As I promised, I have been working on a way to revert Lilo back to human. She wanted to stay as a experiment so she could be with Stitch, so I figured out a solution. I have created a formula that will allow Lilo to change back from human to experiment form at will" said Jumba.

"So she'll be an experiment and a human? I'm sorry, but I don't know how that can be" said Nani.

"It is very complicated to explain so I will try to simplify it. The formula will allow her to willing alter her DNA so she can decide when the human aspect of her DNA is dominant, in which she will look like she did before I gave her the experiment changing solution. She may have some of her powers, but it will be only a small amount that will have almost no effect on her daily activities. When she wants to become an experiment, the formula will allow her experiment DNA to become dominant and grant her all her abilities and she will look as she does now. That is pretty much what the formula does" said Jumba.

Nani stayed quiet for a minute, trying to understand what Lilo was going to do about this. "When could you give this formula to her?" asked Nani

"It ready whenever you want. However, I think you should consider what Lilo wants. Even though it is her body, you are her older sister and I believe the responsibility should rely on you" said Jumba

Nani looked at David, not knowing what to do. She wanted to give the formula to Lilo so she could lead a normal life, but she was afraid Lilo would hate her if she did it. "What do you think David?" asked Nani

"Nani, I can not answer that. Look into your heart, you will choice what is right" said David.

"Thanks a lot David. That was as much help as asking Stitch to clean the house" said Nani

"I can't help it, she is your sister" said David

"She'll be your sister in law once we get married, so you'll be able to help me take care of her and make decisions" said Nani

"True, but that's once we get married and not until then" said David, doing his best to stay out of having to make the decision.

Nani huffed at her soon to be husband and got back to thinking about what her decision would be. After some consideration, she decided to not give Lilo the formula if she didn't want it. Jumba was rather surprised to hear this and questioned her answer. "After all Lilo has been through, I think she is responsible enough to choice how she wants to be" said Nani.

Jumba went to the back ship to retrieve Lilo. Before coming out, a loud cheer was heard from Lilo and a low groan from Jumba. Lilo came out to see the others, they stared in shock at her; she was still in her experiment form, yet she was wearing his clothes. "Hi everyone" said Lilo.

"Lilo, why are you wearing clothes?" asked Mertle.

"Oh that" said Lilo. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Everyone stared in amazement as Lilo was changing from her experiment form to how she looked as a human. "I took the formula Jumba created" said Lilo

Nani was surprised to see that the formula could have worked so fast. "How long ago did Jumba give it to you" said Nani, thinking that it took only moments to take affect.

"He gave it to me yesterday" said Lilo. She smiled as Nani's jaw hung open. "Oh, just so you know Nani, I bet Jumba that you would let me choose to take the formula or not, while he said you would make me take it. I'm glad to see that I know you better than him".

Nani was able to regain her composure after a few seconds, in which she proceeded to walk towards Lilo. To Lilo's surprise, Nani put one of her arms' around Lilo's neck and used her other hand to give her little sister a noggie. Lilo tried to break loose, but as a human she was not strong enough. "Not so tough as a human, are you Lilo? After all the hell that has happened, I think you are entitled to this" said Nani. As Nani tortured Lilo, the others laughed as Lilo struggled to get free.

About a minute later, Nani let go of her sister, who was rubbing her head. "I'll get you back for this Nani" said Lilo.

"What are you going to do, go insane again and try and destroy the universe?" asked Nani, who put her hand over her mouth as soon as she finished.

Lilo bite down on her lip, thinking of the horrible events that transpired, all because she was weak. She turned to Jumba, a look of worry on her face. "Jumba, is Apolline gone?" asked Lilo.

Jumba got down on one knee and looked into Lilo's eyes. "Lilo, you are a strong individual, perhaps the strongest I have ever know, but we all lose control when we are pushed too hard. Apolline was not your fault. As for her returning, I highly doubt it. If she does still exists, you have regained control and as long as your heart is good, you will not need to worry about her" said Jumba

Lilo stifled a tear and hugged her uncle. "Thanks, I needed that" said Lilo

Jumba got back onto his feet. "I think you have been in this ship for too long. Why don't you and the others go outside and have fun" said Jumba

Lilo and the others agreed as they ran outside the ship. Stitch followed along, not intending to let his bugee bu out of his sights. The adults left the ship and went into the house, needing to take some time to just relax and watch some television. David and Nani went into the kitchen to grab some snacks. "I'm so glad everything is back to normal; we can finally begin to plan our wedding" said Nani

David grinned as his finance happily walked up to him and kissed him. After separating from their embrace, David whispered into Nani's' ear. " I can't wait" said David as he and Nani continued kissing, forgetting all about the snacks.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story and any characters I created.

Chapter 21

Three weeks after Lilo had completely recovered, things have finally gone back to the way they were. Lilo and her friends had returned to school, Nani and David went back to work, Jumba and Pleakley continued doing whatever they wanted to do in the house, and the Grand Councilwoman had returned back to the galactic alliance headquarters.

Due to being away from school so much, not only did the six girls have to make up a lot of school work, but they had to deal with the wrath of their teachers for missing so many days. Their parents, as well as Lilo's sister, were able to convince the teachers and the principal of the school not to leave them back for missing so much school. Still, the work the girls had to make up made them almost wish they were still fighting Hamsterviel and his experiments; almost.

Nani and David were officially living together as a couple. David sold his house and moved his things in their home. Much to the families surprise, the two love birds refashioned the room that Nani use to call her own. The old single bed was replaced with a king size bed, big enough for David and Nani to sleep together comfortably. Lilo made a few bed jokes to David and Nani, but was a bit disappointed to see her sister and soon to be brother in law not get riled at her comments.

David and Nani, along with Lilo, her friends, Jumba and Pleakley, were figuring out what they were going to do for their wedding. Pleakley and Lilo helped Nani find the wedding dress she wanted to wear for her special day, while Jumba helped design a tuxedo for David to wear using one of new inventions. Fortunately, David was not maimed in the process and was amazed at how well he looked. Pleakley agreed to play the part of the priest, not wanting to get a professional out of fear of what might happen when he saw all the experiments.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. It was a warm sunny Saturday, no clouds floated above and their was a gentle breeze blowing. To avoid seeing each other before the wedding, David agreed to stay in Jumba's ship while Nani stayed in the house. Nani was looking at herself in the mirror; as happy as she was, she felt like exploding due to the anxiety she was having. As she tried to get a grip on herself, Lilo and Angel came in to see how the soon to be bride was doing. "Hi Nani" said Lilo

Nani jumped slightly off the ground and landed on her butt. To Nani's' horror, she heard a loud rip as she came into contact with the hard wooden floor. She stood up and tried to find when the rip was, when Lilo and Angel began to point at her butt, which had a large rip. To Lilo and Angel's surprise, Nani sat on her bed and started crying. They went to her and tried to comfort her. "Why did this have to happen today? Why can't things just go right?" cried Nani

Seeing that she was crying because of her dress and not because she and Angel laughed at her, Lilo decided to fix this simple problem. She willed herself into her experiment form, then lifted Nani off the bed. She struggled for a moment, still a bit hysterical from what happened to her dress, but calmed down rather quickly. Using her telekinesis, Lilo was able to fix the dress by altering the molecules, making it appear as if there was no rip to begin with. Once putting Nani down, Lilo was given a big hug and thanked. "It's no big deal" said Lilo.

"I know; it's just, I want this day to be as perfect as possible. After all that has happened, I would like today to be normal" said Nani

"Nani, you really need to open your eyes. I'm an experiment, Stitch and me are a couple, Pleakley is going to be doing the role of priest, all of Stitch's' cousins will be at the wedding, and your soon to be fiance is having no doubts about this marriage despite all the weirdness he is getting himself into" said Lilo.

Nani let out a weak laugh. "I guess you're right. We never were normal, and I don't see why that would chance once I become Mrs. Kawena" said Nani

Lilo gave her big sister a hug. "I'm happy that you and David are finally getting married. It's mostly my fault that you and David were not able to date as much over the last few years, which is why I was worried that you would never get married" said Lilo.

Nani pulled Lilo off of her and looked into her black eyes. "Lilo, it is not your fault me and David could not be together. It's no ones fault. After mom and dad died, I had to take care of you. My not being able to date David was not in any way your fault; in fact, it's because of you that we are finally able to get married" said Nani

"Really? How is that possible?" asked Lilo

"If not for you, I would never have had the courage to actually call up David and ask him to go on dates. As I recall, you had to, as you say, 'spell it out for me'" said Nani

"Yeah, you can be rather thick sometimes" said Lilo

"I know, but that still doesn't mean that I'm dumb enough to let David get away" said Nani

"That's true. Listen, you relax while Angel and me go see how things are going. See you soon" said Lilo as she and Angel left the room.

Nani simply smiled as her sister left; reflecting on what she had said. "I really am lucky to have Lilo as my sister. I'm so happy that she and Stitch are able to be together" thought Nani as she proceeded to fix her makeup.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we shouldn't go through the wedding. I'm sure Nani can find a better guy than me" said David. He was waiting inside Jumba's ship, doing his best to stay calm but failing miserably. To say he was a nervous wreck was an understatement. The only two things that kept him in the ship was that Jumba, Reuben and Jumba were blocking the door, and even if he did escape Nani would hunt him down. Either way, he was stuck.

"David, you need to calm down. Nani loves you and you love her, so suck it up and prepared to get married" said Stitch

"You should be listening to Stitch. Considering he is in similar situation as you" said Jumba

"What are you talking about?" asked David.

"Lilo expects Stitch to marry her when the time is right, so he knows what it is like to be in the situation of being chained down" said Jumba

"I wasn't thinking of it like that; I just don't know if I'm good enough for Nani" said David

"David, get a hold of yourself. You went with Nani to save her sister, even though there was a high probability that you could have been killed. You are not only good enough for her, you are the only person she would ever want to marry, so get over yourself and get ready to get married" said Stitch

David smiled weakly. "You're right. I love Nani and she loves me. We will be married and live happily ever after" said David confidently.

"That's the spirit" said Reuben as he ate a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Reuben, where did you get that sandwich?" asked Stitch

"I don't know; it's part of my powers to make sandwiches out of nothing" said Reuben

"No it's not. You took some of the food for the reception, didn't you?" asked Stitch

"Yes, I did. Is that so wrong?" asked Reuben

"Yes, it is" said Stitch.

As the two experiments argued, David and Jumba exchanged some last words before he had to experience marriage, the most frightening of events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all the experiments, aliens and humans were seated, the wedding began. Angel and Lilo, being flower girls, threw flowers on the aisle as Nani came down. Jumba walked Nani down the aisle; being that her parents were dead, Nani decided her "uncle" would be the next in line to walk beside her. Once Nani was in front of Pleakley, David came done the aisle alone. Like Nani, his parents died many years ago and did not have any family left besides his wife to be and the family he was marrying into.

Once the two lovers were side by side, Pleakley started the wedding. Unfortunately for all in attendance, Pleakley went in great detail. For about two hours Pleakley went on talking about all that has happened between all of the humans, experiments and aliens and how happy he was that David and Nani were getting married. Lilo finally lost it and screamed at Pleakley to get to the point "I'm getting to the point. There's no need…" said Pleakley before he was interrupted by Nani.

"For gods sake Pleakley, will you just have us be married so David and I can go have some fun in our bedroom?" asked Nani. The looks that everyone has on their faces ranged from complete surprise to looks of horror, yet Nani face was still radiating with anger from being denied her soon to be husband.

Once he gathered his wits, Pleakly told Stitch to give the two their wedding rings. Once the two had their rings on, Pleakley spoke up. "Do you take Nani as your wife, David?" asked Pleakley

"I do" said David

"And you Nani…" said Pleakley before being interrupted again.

"I do" said Nani.

Pleakley put a glass up in a plastic bag on the floor and continued. "I present to all of you Mr. And Mrs. Kawena. You two can now kiss" said Pleakley. The two kissed all right; they locked their mouths together and wrestled for dominance in front of hundreds of guest. Deciding that the couple should be given some space, everyone began to leave the backyard.

As Lilo and Stitch walked back into the house for the party, they gave each other a kiss. "I guess things have returned back to the way they should be" said Stitch

"Yeah. Now, I hope you were paying to attention to what David and Nani were just doing. I expect similar results myself for us in a few years" said Lilo as she ran up to her friends.

Stitch simply stood still and smiled happily. "Well, I guess this goes to show that change can be a good thing. David and Nani and married and Lilo and me are a couple. I'm glad the nightmare is finally over" thought Stitch as he walked over to his girlfriend and enjoyed the party.

The End

Author's Note: That's it for this story. Before anyone starts crying, I am in the process of working on the sequel, so keep an eye open for it. I hope everyone who read the story enjoyed it and will continue to review. I am proud that this story was such a success and received so many positive reviews. Thanks for reading and I'll set up the sequel as soon as I can.


End file.
